The Broken House
by Omega Ultra
Summary: What comes to mind when someone describes a broken home? Welcome to the Loud House. In this world, these people have become broken shadows of their former selves... just not in the ways you'd suspect. Follow them as they try to make the best of their new lives and hopefully, find a way to make them better as well.
1. Meet The Broken

**A/N Well guys, I got this idea a few days ago and started writing… Personally I believe that this is the absolute darkest idea I've ever written for. Please tell me, what you guys think of this! R &R.**

Meet the Louds!

Welcome one and all to a house you may not know well; the home of the thirteen that have fell.

They live in the woods of town known as Royal. And it is here where we shall watch them live out their mortal coil. It has been so long since I have seen ten. With that in mind, I doubt they will get far then. For in this house these children must struggle, after all they all have their own troubles!

So let us start from oldest to youngest and maybe then we will see which of you is the toughest. After all, a tragedy brings tears to those filled with primal fears.

Who am I you ask? I would rather not say, but let me put some fears away. I am a being unknown to your realm, my name is Ethioth and I'm at the helm. As the guardian of fate it is my job to carry this weight!

And with that I shall begin, counting down from three, as we find the latest members of the old Loud House Tree…

* * *

We start with the oldest of the bunch. And what, you may ask, could have happened to get her in such a crunch?

Her name is Lori Loud and what else can I say, she has a bright future in her way! Or should would. Of course, I need not be down, but her life has led to nothing but frowns.

Her first love dumped her after first sight, while her second could not help but have a bark worse than his bite. Her third love was the one she had adored; yet even poor bobby couldn't help, but make her sore.

Yes it is true for the young Lori; she has a child of her own, as well as a "small" loan.

Yet, she does what she must to make her ends meet. By day she is a worker that cannot be beat and by night she hunts for her pay. What a way to work, day by day. Maybe one morning she shall finally be free, but for now she will have to work her magic for a fee!

:::

"Well here's you fee my dear." The small man responds, before handing the teenage girl a briefcase filled with paper bills, about one thousand dollar's worth. She nods, "Thank you." And in response, he turns around and begins to walk away… only for Lori to hit him in the back of the head with said briefcase, knocking him unconscious.

Later she walks into an office carrying the small man. "I'm here to collect the bounty on this guy's head." She then drops the man on a nearby bench, while the officer checks his records. "Well you're in luck miss, that guy's got a decent one on his head."

He then writes her a check for two thousand dollars. And hands it over with, "Have a nice day and thank you for your work. It's not every day I see someone like you."

All she does in reply is nod and walk away. A few hours later she returns to her run-down apartment home, she pays the babysitter she had hired to watch her child and sends her on her way, before walking inside a greeting the child that changed who she is.

"Hey Lynx, how were you today?" she greets and her young baby cheers, "Mama's got some money for food… maybe soon we'll be able to finally move out of this dump."

And with that, she feeds her child what little she can provide, and tucks her in for the night.

The young woman sighs at the mere thought of having to hide her lies. Far from home she has to live, but at least she still has plenty of love to give. In fact, she still speaks with the one who is closest, and keeps hope that he will stay focused. Do not know whom I speak of? His color is orange! Given from above!

Rather heartwarming was that not? Oh well, the next one should not make you cry like a bot.

* * *

The second verse is nothing like the first! Leni Loud is quite cute, if only she were not so mute. Her partner has cash and that is the truth, maybe that is why she has not called over the suits. Brad is his name, and he lives up to the hype, heck he has even hit her with a pipe!

Of course while she is a good girl, fate's hands are swift. Though, if you ever need help, she'll be sure to give you a lift. Her heart is golden and her mind is clean, but her skin is bruised and covered with seams.

But do not fret, she believes she is strong of heart; after all she takes the brunt of the art. If not her, then who would it be? She does it not for her, but for thee. How long will she last? That is hard to tell, but I will give her a good one, a two and a decent third bell!

There is more to this girl than appearances would say; she has a secret that she holds at bay. The rage she feels could destroy their home, so for now she holds herself back like a gnome.

:::

"Hey Brad!" Leni shouts as she pulls a well-done pie out of her oven, "I made you a pie! It's Burpleberry your favorite!"

"Thanks Leni." The young man responds, before coming down and taking the dessert without hesitation. And so together they eat, almost as if there is nothing that could possibly be wrong. Yet fate is fickle entity.

Later that same young man would assault Leni for talking to another man. It is such a shame really, the girl who loves clothes, having to hide herself behind mound's worth, lest other men note.

Leni sees some girls take note of her boyfriend and overhears their plan to woo him. Despite her own fears and pains she still decides to pull him in closely and declare, "This guy's taken!"

Many of them leave disgruntled by failure. Yet the young Leni Loud knows of the bullet they dodged.

And with that she continues on hoping, "I can change Brad for the better, just you see!" while he continues to mistreat her, a shameful travesty that is just waiting for a fever.

So while she takes his blows, she thinks, _"If I don't help him then no one will, so what happens to me won't matter so long as no one else has to take this burden."_ And so she rests after the night. Hopefully she could do what must be done.

"For my family." She thinks, uncertain of heart. "I know he'll provide, so I'll stay as punching bag for a while."

* * *

After the last two hurts, you'd suspect a worse third, but Luna Loud is nothing to describe with words.

And if you want to try, and hear some sound, then this is the Loud who has them abound. I just suggest keeping your distance, because Luna Loud's ears are quite off key and her mind has little consistence.

If you are wondering how this makes sense, well, let's just say, the truth will make you tense. And while she sings, she might need a couple tissues; cause abuse, distrust and more are the least of her issues.

But fear not she does have a guide, though now that I've put some thought… that is such an obvious lie! Mick Swagger was a brilliant old chap! Though he did end up getting capped. Following a ghost isn't a bad notion, so long as you do not stir any commotion!

Though our dear Luna has a bad reputation with mobs, especially with those following people named bob! When religion is in play, there are things in her way!

:::

"Oh Mick Swagger, without you I don't know what I'd do!" She declares while strumming away at her guitar, "You've inspired me for so long, I could never know how to repay you!"

Of course though, she hears a response, "Don't worry love, I'll be there for you always! So what if the town's disowned you for being the loudest of the bunch?! With me you'll get far!" She then feels him pat her back affectionately, "Now go out there and make some noise!"

"You've got it!" She declares before strumming away at her guitar, causing the nearby patrons to start running away in surprise. "I'm Luna Loud and I'm-" But before should could finish her sentence, the cops show up and grab her.

"Oh shut it! This is the fifth time! No Loud music in the Royal Woods Mall!"

She struggles to break free of the two officers and cries, "Mick Swagger help me!" But alas, no one was there, even the cops look at her as if she were insane, though she very well might be.

"There's no one there, you crazy girl!" the officers shout, while dragging her out of the mall. A few seconds later, they throw her out before one of the cops breaks her guitar over his knee and throws it at her.

"My guitar!" She shouts before running over to her most prized possession. She tears up and Mick Swagger falls right next to her, "What the heck happened Love?!" he rubs his head as if he were knocked unconscious.

"They broke my guitar…" She sadly replies. But the old Mick Swagger just pats her on the back with, "That's no problem my dear, that nothing a little glue and some duct take can't put back together!"

So she picks up the broken halves of her guitar and starts the long journey home. Hey, at least she has a friend accompanying her! She's actually rather well off! It's almost to get me to scoff.

* * *

That brings me to the fourth and for that we must head north! That pun was horrible, but could have been worse! Luan Loud is the clown that makes this group diverse!

With her smile she fills a whole room, yet inside her heart lay her very own doom. Yes, it is quite a shame, but it is true, our dear Luan is more than askew!

She hides behind laughter and joy and galore! But behind her thick covers she hides all of her sores. Her cuts and her bruises are all self-inflicted, with the supposedly joy-filled girl more than addicted.

What? Life is not all rainbows and sunshine! After all, someone has to be there to give the final lines!

So when your life is filled with nothing but strife, look for the golden girl with the long dress! She will not give you the knife!

But be warned, this young girl's jokes hide an eerie tranquility, so if you ever have a run-in with her, you better ask siri what your best options are! Though, if you are feeling tense, I would suggest meeting up with her after her visit to the doctor, she's usually happy after she takes her meds… that or just don't make your bed.

:::

"Hey what do you get when you mix a raccoon and a zebra!" Luan asks, her face brimming with joy, "You get an Abra-ca-roon!" Her joy-filled exterior hides the stinging pain she feels, "you like it?!"

Her dad chuckles tiredly, almost as if forcing himself to laugh at his daughter's joke, "You know Luan, while your sisters and brothers have their own problems, at least you are around to keep things bright."

Luan smiles with excitement.

"Thanks Luan… now please leave me for now, I've got work coming up soon and I have to be ready."

Her smile turns to a frown, before she walks out of the room. She holds her head low, as if knowing that she had failed to get her father to laugh yet again. Though the weight she bears may be light, even it takes its toll.

And so, she steps into her own room and slams the door shut, before leaning up against it, curling up and crying into her injured arms.

"If I can't cheer everyone up, then no one will…" She then takes off her long-sleeved shirt, revealing the numerous self-inflicted scars she had given. No doubt to calm herself down. After all, compared to the rest, her problems were nothing! Just the anxiety and fear of being the family clown, no wonder she feels so down.

And so she sighs once more, before preparing to give herself another scar. Yet alas, even the cuts have stopped giving her feeling. A clown who has given up making jokes, no wonder she is what she fears.

"Heh, maybe one day things will be ok… but for now, it's my job to do the impossible, make my family laugh! After all, the most depressed smile the brightest…" So she smiles her brace-filled face once more, and pulls out an old razor.

The next act I need not describe, I suppose it best for you to figure it out yourself.

* * *

Now comes a shame, a tragedy at best, poor Lynn Loud has failed the test. No, she is not dim-witted or weak or a fool, oh no, she's not even that cool!

Instead this young athlete has another quirk! she still bears the marks of a run-in with a jerk.

So while she hopes to recover, it's hard not to love her! Her days are spent in her wheelchair, with her silently watching the world pass, wishing for a bottle of scotching. Though even she knows the day will never come, when she'll be able to get up and run again for a sum.

Now she studies the games she can play without legs, while her heart and her mind continue to silently beg. After all what team can you make, when you're a sports-loving girl that has not one, but two breaks!

Though don't worry, she contents herself enough by watching reruns of her glory days and plot her vengeance tough!

Maybe one day she'll walk again… nah. So until then, her friend Ronnie Anne will have to take her place! Hah! What? You think I'm not nice? I'm more than good enough to suffice!

:::

Tears fill the paralyzed girl's eyes, "If only I were strong enough… I wouldn't be here…" Though, she continues to watch intently as the TV goes, _"The Royal Wood Roosters are down ten points! It looks like the Hazeltucky Hawkers will win again!"_

"If only I could walk… if only my spine wasn't… then I could do something about that…" Then she grabs the remote and shuts off the TV, "Why do I insist on forcing myself to remember those days? Just remembering what once was won't give me back what I lost…"

*Ding* *Dong* The front door goes, and Lynn wheels herself over to answer it.

"Hey Ronnie. You here for your daily practice session?" She quietly asks, and the young girl responds, "Yeah… were you crying again?"

"What?!" Lynn goes defensively, "Of course not! I'm just sweating through my eyes!" Then she wheels herself outside… or at least she tries, but Ronnie hugs her comfortingly, "I know you're in pain Lynn… no one else is around, you can show emotion."

Immediately, the strongest of the family, seemingly the toughest of them all, breaks down in Ronnie's arms with, "Why couldn't I stop them! Why did I let them take my legs away! Why…"

"You were doing what you had to. If there's anyone to blame it's Linc and I, if we hadn't ended up where we did, then you wouldn't have needed to intervene and gotten hurt."

After a few minutes, Lynn breaks the embrace and wheels herself over to the ledge, "Lets get to work Ronnie…" Then she motions at the stairs, and sighs, "I wish dad remembered to install a ramp." Then she looks at Ronnie with, "A little help please?"

Ronnie then grabs the chair's handles and carefully rolls Lynn down the stairs in front of the house, and with that, the duo began practicing Ronnie's game.

Maybe Ronnie can one day fulfill Lynn's dream, after all, it's like she's holding on by just a few seams! If you can't do something, have a proxy. Lynn may have the mind, but has lost her Moxie.

Yet, even Lynn can't hide forever. But maybe without her legs she can be quite clever. Don't worry, she's still loved, though, it would be nice if didn't have her shoved. So while she's gone with body she can still work on her mind. Maybe there's more to her than just her bind.

* * *

Two halves make a whole, and whom do we find, why it's Lincoln Loud, with his opposite bind!

Yes, the Lincoln you know is alive, but not alone, in fact it's almost contrived!

With him and Liberty his twin mind breaks, one moment one and the next with aches!

Try getting him to make up his mind, he moves around as if he were blind!

With Lady Liberty in his mind, I'm surprised he is so kind! So give it up for Lincoln and Liberty Loud! The twin persons of the explouds!

The boy half feels worthless, always in self-loathing while his female half is kind at the surface! Yet even she can't help but be the most deserving! Don't get what I mean? Don't worry much my dear friend; I'll give you a contest bend! She's competitive and a bit of an ass, but hey, at least she's not to bad of a lass!

Why's this the case? Of course you can blame the base! Rita and Lynn were supposed to have twins, but when one body dies the soul is still kin.

:::

"Ugh why can't I make up my mind?!" The young Lincoln complains, while desperately trying to play a game of chess with a computer, "Why can't I do anything right?!" then, without warning, an add flashes on screen for a card game on motorcycles race.

Immediately, his eyes change colors from brown to white, before he shoves his hand in his pocket and pulls out little pink bow, "I think I should take over for this, Lincoln. I am better at these games after all!" Then she jumps out of the bed, throws her clothes on and runs out the door.

A few hours later she comes home with a third place trophy. She throws the bronze thing on her bed and declares, "Damnit, they must've cheated! No one beats me at that game!" Only for another eye change and response, "Liberty, you know that we lost because you decided to slow down towards the end right? That allowed him to get the action card and send us crashing into third place…"

Another spasm, another swap, "Whatever Lincoln, it's not like you helped at all! You're completely useless in this body! Why are you even still here?!"

No response, "Whatever Lincoln, I'll be going for now. Here, take yourself back."

And with that, his eyes regain their color and Lincoln crawls up into a fetal position, before crying into his arms. "Why did I have to be born with a second half?"

But alas, he receives no response, for the hand of fate is filled with nonchalance. But fret not, he won't do anything drastic, he's even got some friends that think he's fantastic! Now come along now, he's got a mind to keep relaxed, because Liberty's power grows when he feels taxed. Don't worry and don't wish, because these two minds can't be split!

"I guess at least people thing I'm cool because of her… but why did my body have to hold two minds… and why am I dominant?" Then he throws off his clothes again and gets to reading, at least this way he has full control.

* * *

Then comes the next of kin, Lucy Loud: the one you can't see. Surprisingly enough, her pain isn't corporal, though even that isn't enough to make what she does adorable.

It's such a shame really, her potential lost wasn't ideally; instead it was taken, depression that stemmed from recession.

Hey, chin up though; it's not all bad! She's made old Jefferson mad! More liquid for the needles to numb the pain, so she doesn't have to look at her sisters again! Instead she can hide inside the prison of her choosing, because at least that won't involve her losing.

Her parents think she's been clean, but hey, nothing beats Jerry beans! So she still gets a kick, but hey it could be worse! At least she wants to one day be a nurse!

So until the day comes and leaves her old bums, she'll stay quiet and hide the pain, that's a part of living the game!

:::

"You got the stuff?" Lucy asks, and a man in a dark trench coat responds, "Of course I do, I wouldn't be anywhere if I wasn't man of my word!" He then pulls out a brief case and opens it, revealing a stash that would make most question their existence.

"I've got everything you could get." Then he turns the case to her, "So, what do you want?"

Lucy doesn't hesitate and instead just pulls out the vial of white powder, "This my good man." She then inspects the goods, checking their purity.

"Good choice, that are one hundred percent pure heroin. No additives, I don't roll that way."

She nods and hands her money over with, "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

A few minutes later, she's back up in her room, numbing the pain. After all, in this Loud House, no one is spared, not even those who really care.

Yes she ties the knot and gets her fix, yet even that won't last a strix. So after the high wears down, she'll get another hit, with her secrets abound.

"Ahh that hits the spot." She whispers, her mind clouding up, "Hey Edwin, you're looking grand!" Then she starts petting the air, almost as if someone were there!

"What? You want to get married?" she whispers… while only a few feet away, her paralyzed sister just watches in remorse. Though even she knows, both of their conditions could be worse!

Should I be worried? This family is really broken, but of course no good group is perfect. I know best and this is how it should be. So for now, we'll see her in life as she talks to the dead, because hey, who needs the advice of living, when you've got the souls of the unforgiving!

* * *

With a woof and a back, Lana comes next. Unlike her sister she won't give you a hex! Instead she prefers to sleep in the basket, a change like this must've been drastic!

For the two loud parents finding her was hard, but turns out that the dog had her jarred! Since then she's been acting like this, and I could imagine what happened with her sis.

Yes, to be honest, she is the second best off. It's almost enough to get even me to scoff. A girl like a dog, she seems to be fine, but one day soon, she might be mine! Haha don't fret, we haven't even met! But five years does a lot, especially to a little tot.

At least as a dog, she has best friend in Charles! Heck together they can be two gnarls! After all, Lana's been changed, and may have been caged!

But hey, chin up chap, at least she can do stuff! And she lives with the Louds, what a huge buff!

:::

Rita and Lynn Loud walk into the lush park. With Lana tied down on a leash. Rita Loud then says, "Ok Lana, have fun! We'll be right here if you need us!" and with that, she releases her daughter from her leash. And with that the young girl hops up and runs up to the other dogs.

The two tired parents then plop themselves down on a nearby bench and watch her.

"She looksso happy…" Rita Loud remarks, while Lynn replies, "Yes, yes she does…"

But the man can't hold his composure for long, and starts to tear up, with his wife immediately placing a comforting hand on his back and joining him.

"Why did we have to lose her all those years ago?" he cries, "Five years in wild and when she comes back she's like this!"

"I don't know honey… but at least we can do something…"

He wipes his tears and places his own hand on her back, "yeah, the least we can do is make her happy, even if we have to treat our own daughter as a puppy… it's what's best for her.

So they just sit by and watch as their daughter chases and plays with the dogs, though they make sure she doesn't go too far with them, after all, she's still only six… though she still does try and whimpers at the fact she can't. Heck, I'm starting to get a kick!

But hey, at least she's happy, I find it amusing how the happiest Loud of all thinks she's a puppy!

And for now she lives on with the Louds, while she learns how to be a human, though it may never hadplen. Though for now she'll be drinkin' her water by lappin'!

* * *

Yet, twins come in pairs and that a fact. So how does a self-absorbed diva react to finding out her twin has gone mad? Easy, by doing something twice as bad!

Yes it is a shame, the purity of youth, sold away for nothing more than a booth. How old is she you ask? Of course she's still six. But remember, the kids in her class are rather sick…

Now she leaves at dusk and returns at dawn, desperately trying to hide her musk. After all, she has to play, in the oldest job in the day!

Yes to put it simply she has become a woman of the night. After all, someone has to help make ends meet, right? Do not worry though, she has not gone that far, she just runs the bar… though now and then she may be called for more, and she is no bore.

The oldest game in the book has a name, so long as she's got her own game! So she works for the kinky, while filling their desires dinky.

She works from a friend's home, where she gets her own dorm. Has she spent the day? Of course! But by the time she's done her clients are hoarse. She does her job well, better than most. It's such shame to know how far this Loud Sister has fell… At least she's working the best way she can, and at least she has a friend named Jan.

So her plight is shared by the many off, at least she will not get soft.

:::

"Thank you and come again!" The young loud says and she waves goodbye to her last customer of the night. A person you would know as Bobby. His body visibly shakes, almost as if Lola had done more than offer him her "services" for a time. What that entails is up to your mind; I am still trying to keep this story rated T after all.

"What a sucker, I was able to get more money out of him than most." She whispers in a devious voice, before sighing, "Maybe with this money, our parents will finally be able to make ends meet. "At least I was able to get something out of that fucker, especially for what he did to Lori." Though the thought does cross her mind.

" _I wonder how things could've been, if I didn't need to do this stuff for the family…"_ But she shoves the thought away. This is her life and she could not change it. So she sighs once more and steps back inside the house with, _"Maybe my life will change one day. Maybe something can help us out. There has to be more to our lives than trying to survive and make ends meet."_ But to this child, hopes and dreams are nothing more than thoughts. So she puts on a pained smile and returns to her room, waiting for her next customer's request to fill.

* * *

The smart one of course, is Lisa Loud, with no remorse.

Yes she respects her elders and is very well off, but she hasn't held her own yet and still has a cough!

Her eyes look down upon her siblings and yet she wishes she could build things with them!

So she spends her time alone in her lab, though, she may need to watch herself to not get stabbed! As the smartest of the group she them as inferior, yet even she couldn't stand her interior! Her heart has been replaced with hate for who she is. A child's body with the mind of a genius ditz!

She hates her family as much as I hate realities. Ironically enough, she doesn't realize that she too is an abnormality! Of course, this is how it must be, she is only four, and must help her family. So her time is spent in home, maybe one day she'll get to be alone.

But deep down she desires to be with the ones she sees as less. Heck, she might even be a part of their mess! Who knew that a genius could come from such pain, heck this story would drive most people insane!

The youngest Loud sits in front of her computer. She wordlessly moves from site to site as if searching for someone who could help her. Though, not even the deepest, darkest recesses of the Internet can provide for her.

So she decides instead to relax and ask the search engine, "How do I deal with being the smartest child alive?" And as if the engine had seen this before, it responds with multiple guides on, "How to stop being a narcissist and get some good friends." She punches the old computer screen, but only hurts her young hand instead. So she sighs with, "Ok then I guess. I might as well just head off to bed now."

And with that she trudges over to her bed and lies in it. After all, it's not like she has anything better to do. The days of lecturing people four to ten times her age have worn her down and have shown her the absolute worst that people can be.

Yet even she can't get a good night sleep in the Loud house, after all, with a family this broken, what's the best option to follow?

Though I do know her time will pass faster than most, and with a mind like that she is sure to make her mark.

* * *

But of course, I could not forget the youngest of the bunch; the young Lily could never be crunched.

Poor Lily was not meant to be and she failed before she could escape the womb. And now her body rests in a tomb. She is the ghost that haunts all of the Louds, and maybe who knows, maybe she'll lead them and shroud.

Though she still cannot talk as well, but at least she does not need to be changed that often. Her role is mainly as guide. After all, what can you not beat with an ethereal person by your side?!

I would say more, but I cannot say much, about the dead child of the Louds that have to hunch. So all I will say is she does well as the ghost guides our unlucky fells.

* * *

So who is the best off of these poor broken Louds? I would say the ghostly baby of course! She is the least broken of these poor shrouds. What? you want to hear about the parents? I'd speak but they can't ignore the bear hints! They loathe themselves for bringing pain, yet being unable to remove it, again.

And with that, those are the Louds, straight from my book, now I must go and clean up my nook.

I bid thee adieu for now. And with that, I shall take my bow.

23-18-9-20-9-14-7 9-14 18-8-25-13-5-19 9-19 8-1-18-4!

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 8-1-22-9-14-7 1 16-5-20 12-1-14-1 23-15-21-12-4 2-5 6-21-14.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed! If I get 5 messages that ask for me to continue this, then I'll consider doing so. Have a great day wherever you are! Also, I thank Exotos for all his help!**

 **Edits for this chapter are complete!**


	2. Lori's Mission

**A/N So about 3 weeks ago I posted the first one of these. And promised that I would consider writing a second if I received enough requests to do so.**

 **So after receiving more than ten requests, I gave this story a plan. I hope you all enjoy! R &R.**

Story One: Lori's Mission

What is this, you are here for more? Well then I suppose I shall tell a story that will warm your core. Or not, after all, my stories are not for mere tots. So take this as your last warning before morning.

With that I mind, I will not get ahead of myself. I wish to tell a tale of the first of the fallen. And remember, she's still not all-in.

Who am I talking about you ask? Well, you should first go and get a flask. My first tale is about the young Lori Loud, the bounty-hunting mother from dimension 46'\\. Let us see if you can get a kick.

Confused? Just think about it like this, the story will unravel as my brethren and I tell it. Make sense? If not, you should try not to be so dense.

And worry not. I have chosen not to be trite; instead I'll start off rather light.

So I shall begin with this, Lori's pain started with a kiss!

Oh, and due to numerous complaints, I will not rhyme intentionally throughout the story. Though that make change at the drop of a dime.

* * *

Moonlight shines down upon the rundown apartment complex, illuminating the building's shoddy exterior.

Despite its appearance, the building teams with life… though those unfortunate, a fortunate enough, to live here must face the grueling challenges of life in a run-down housing project.

"Burnin' fires, burnin' lives on the long, distant roads. Through the lost mountains endless, so far away from home." A young woman quietly sings as she climbs down the old steps of her run-down apartment. It wasn't much, but at least it didn't cost a lot.

As she steps outside of the building she looks up, out into the star swept sky. Her heart starts to race with the adrenaline flooding her veins.

"Ok Lori, tonight's the night." Determination fills her eyes as she steps out into the cold abyss of the night. "Another night, another bounty to collect."

A worried expression overtakes the young woman's face, as if she had been filled with a concern greater than anything she could imagine, "I hope Lynx will sleep soundly without her mother by her side… But, a woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do."

She clutches her fist and grabs the lace tied around her neck, revealing a heart-shaped locket. Inside are the photos of two people held close to her heart. "For you, Lincoln and Lynx, I'll do what I have to."

With that said, she closes her locket, steeling her resolve as she shoves it back inside her shirt. "Fear is the enemy." She whispers, before sighing, "Now is not the time Lori," then after making sure her bags are secure. She sprints forward out into the darkness of the night.

The apartment complex is mostly deserted at dusk, after all, who would want to take their chances with the random thugs and criminals that call the night their home?

I suppose that is why it was the perfect place to use as cover. No sane man would ever walk this place alone. In fact, Lori has heard of visiting nurses being told by escorting officers to keep their bags as close as possible, because as the officer put it, "I'm going to grab you, shoot everyone else, and we're not coming back for your bag."

The thought brings a nostalgic smile to her, before she remembers that a home like this is no place to raise a daughter.

She passes squads of random people in her way, hoping that nobody would stop her. Though, she is difficult to notice as her short blonde hair and her black clothing conceals most of her body.

Within minutes, she finds herself on the outskirts of the complex, where a single white van, tagged with graffiti rests. Waiting for its owner to come and claim it.

And with a quick jump, Lori enters the vehicle, jumps in its worn chair and turns to face her aging computer.

"Ok guys, what are today's cases in Royal Woods?" She whispers, while typing away at her keyboard.

A few moments later, a familiar picture comes into view, captioned:

 **Mission target, Carol Pingrey**

 **Status: Marked for capture. Extremely dangerous.**

Thousands of memories flood Lori's mind as she considers taking the job. And with a heartfelt sigh, she clicks the "accept" button, _"I have to do this for Lynx and Lincoln. If I don't, someone else will… and they won't be as merciful."_

With that thought, she suits up and steps into the van's driver's seat. Without warning, her own file flashes on screen and is immediately accepted by someone named: "C. Pink and Grey."

* * *

"Well, she should be around here." Lori hesitantly states, "She always spends her Saturday nights..." before securing her night vision mask and…

*Crash*

A random van crashes head on into her own. "Dang it!" She shouts in annoyance, before climbing out of the black van, preparing to erase the memories of whoever had crashed into her… only for Carol to stumble out of it.

"Carol!" Lori shouts, before taking a fighting stance.

The look-alike blonde immediately jumps into action and raises her fists as well.

"Heh, it looks like the mama hunter is still in the game huh?" Carol taunts, "You should've stayed home, now I've got to get your fat arse in!" Then, she pulls out a retractable Bo Staff and aims it at her.

Lori chuckles, while doing the same, "I'm surprised they let British bimbos like you become bounty hunters."

Carol's cheeks go red for a moment, "Well I may be a bimbo, but at least I didn't get pregnant before finishing my education!"

"At least I've got a loving daughter!" Lori rebuts, before swinging her staff, immediately, forcing Carol to block and push her away.

"Oh yeah?!" Carol responds, her face turning redder, "At least I've got a boyfriend, who didn't figuratively and literally screw me over during the first date!" Then, she steps forward, before attempting to swipe at Lori's feet.

Lori chuckles, "How many boys did that take ya?" Then she plants the staff, before jumping up and attempting to kick the girl. After she lands, she asks, "Better yet, what boy decided to spend more than ten minutes with ya?!" Lori's cheeks start to turn red as well.

"Alright, enough fucking around!" Carol declares, before spinning at Lori, "I'm going to fuck you up!"

"Of course you would be the first to mention fucking!" Lori says with a small laugh.

"It's called a condom, you should've used it!" Carol retorts, yet the insult doesn't faze Lori, who simply responds, "At least a boy loved me enough to give me a beautiful daughter!"

Another swing, another dodge. This goes on for hours, and despite their exhaustion, neither is willing to give up.

*Clang* the two staffs go, before both Carol and Lori drop their weapons and fall into each other's arms. The duo's sweat is more than enough to conceal the tears that had formed under their eyes.

"Lori…" Carol whispers.

"Carol..." Lori responds.

Then, wordlessly the two girls step forward and fall into each other's arms, "I'm so sorry... I left you..." Carol declares, "No boy has ever treated me as well as you had. I took this mission because I missed you so much and… and I wanted an excuse to see you again!"

Lori chuckles, "I missed you too… Lynx missed you as well." The girl rubs her back soothingly, "I wanted to leave this mission alone, but knew that if anyone was going to see you, it had to be me."

"Heh, I guess neither of us could get away huh?" Carol mutters before pushing her away, "So I guess we're not redeeming those contracts after all huh?"

"Yeah, now come on." Lori goes, before motioning her to follow, "Let's go to my place, Lynx would love to see you again." She gives a small chuckle, "She's always asking where you went."

Carol follows, "Well then I guess she's going to love to see me again."

And with that, the duo takes each other and hand-in-hand walk towards Lori's apartment. Oddly enough leaving the wrecks of the two vans behind for someone else to clean up later

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

"So this is where you live huh?" Carol asks as she steps into Lori's old, run down apartment, "Heh, it's still better than what I've got."

"You're trolling me, aren't you?" Lori asks.

Carol rolls her eyes and Lori chuckles, "Yeah. I had to go as far from my old home as possible." Then she laughs harder, "To think, I'd be selling my body if I hadn't found a better way to make cash." Then, she turns to Lynx, "I want out of this game though, After all, I've got a daughter to take care of."

Carol raises an eyebrow in surprise, "Really Lori?" She says as she takes Lynx in her arms. "I never thought of you to be the type to want out."

"Of course not, but Bounty Hunting's a dangerous job." She looks at her child with determined eyes, "At first I was doing it out of desperation, but now I want to just be there for her."

The baby coos in joy before motioning at Carol's breast. "Aww, Lynx wants some breast milk."

"Haha Carol, why don't you try giving her some?" Lori jokingly responds, and much to her surprise, Carol nods before taking off her short and bra and moving Lynx closer.

"Hehe…" Carol goes, "She really likes it…"

"Carol… you're not pregnant are you?" Lori nervously asks. Only for her to shake her head, "Nah, there isn't any milk in my breasts." Then she pulls Lynx off her breast before giving the baby back to her mother, "She seems to be really loving being here Lori. You're a great mother."

Lori blushes, "Thanks...I guess..." And with that, she takes her own shirt and bra off and breastfeeds her child.

"Wow Lori… you look beautiful…" Carol goes, and she responds, "You too Carol." The two girls blush in agreement.

I feel as if you should know what happens next… but that would cause this story to gain a rating higher than what I want it to be. So I'll put it simply, a few moments later, moans can be heard from Lori's room.

The two girls pant in tiredness, an uncertain air forming around them. Carol breaks their silence, "Ya know, there is a place better than this." She sits up on Lori's rather small bed, "Maybe you could move there, it'd be a safer place to live than here."

Lori chuckles, "I'd love to, but I can't. So long as I'm still a bounty hunter." She motions at the room around her, "While the agency's pay was more than enough to afford this place, it's hard to find a good place to live when you constantly have to move."

"Well then, let's get out." And with that, Carol places another kiss on her lover's mouth, "After all, we can't be happy when there's someone after us, can we?"

I find it surprising how someone as broken as Lori Loud is still able to find someone who can put her back together. Then again, compared to the rest, she has at least found something to work with.

Lori nods in agreement, "Better now than later."

"I'll check the secure line."

With that, the duo gets up and makes a few phone calls. Starting with Lori, "Hey, I want out." The person on the other end gives her some information and hangs up.

A few moments later, an e-mail arrives, with documents relating to the mission, something that even the most battle-hardened of hunters would not dare take.

"Heh," Lori goes, "I'm not surprised."

"Impossible mission huh?" Carol quips, "They should've given you something harder."

Lori turns to the young woman, "So you coming with me?"

Carol nods, "Yeah, but what are you going to do with Lynx?" before she takes the child in her arms.

The slightly older woman thinks for a moment, "Hmm, I think I know where to leave her." she takes her child and continues, "I could always leave her with my siblings…"

"With your sibling's huh?" Carol casually responds as she walks over and puts her clothes and gear on, "Not a bad idea actually. By the way, don't you have a day job?"

Lori nods, "Yeah, but today's Sunday so the place is closed."

Carol smiles, "Awesome, ending your time as a hunter on the day of rest." Then she puts her arms around her, "How interesting."

"Haha Carol, very funny." Lori responds as she does the same, "Now come on, we have to drop her off."

And with Lynx in tow, the duo gets up and leaves the apartment. Their destination, a home that Lori knows very well; in fact, on her nights off she'd visit one person there, just to make sure the family was safe.

* * *

"Ok." Lori nervously whispers as she stands before the old red door, "You haven't seen your family in years, they won't hate you for leaving." Then she turns to Carol, who is carrying Lynx, "Ready Carol?"

The woman nods.

So Lori nods, before knocking on the first home she ever knew.

"Coming!" A masculine voice responds before answering the door with some stammering, as if he was fighting himself.

*click* the door goes, before a young man answers.

"How can I help-" his eyes become fixed on the woman standing before him, causing him to be unable to respond, as if the girl had given off a certain spark that stunned the young man.

"May we come in?" She calmly asks, "It's been a bit Lincoln."

"Lori…" He whispers, before he spasms, his eyes changing color as he does so, "Lori! You're back! It's been a month since you last came to visit! I was so worried!"

Another spasm and eye change, "No Liberty! I want to greet our sister first!"

Then the predictable happens, an argument between the two souls sharing Lincoln's body.

"I want to greet her first!"

"No, I want to!"

Lori chuckles, before grabbing her brother's shoulders and shaking him, "Lincoln! I want to greet Lincoln first!"

And with that, the boy spasms one last time as his eye color reverts back to normal, "Lori! You're ok!" Then, her Little brother grabs and hugs her by the waist, "Where have you been?!"

The older girl returns the hug, "I've been busy Lincoln. Sorry I couldn't visit sooner."

Unsurprisingly, the boy spasms again and immediately slaps her. "Lori! Why did you leave us?!"

The woman doesn't flinch, "I probably deserved that Liberty, and I promise I'll tell you two everything later, but right now I need to find Lisa."

"Waaaa!" Lynx cries, causing Carol to respond, "Hey Lori, Lynx needs ya!"

"A baby, Lori?" Liberty responds, "Why do you have a baby with you?!"

Lori doesn't hesitate to respond, "She's the reason I left. I was too worried about what everyone else would think to tell you guys…" Then, she takes her child in her arms, before giving her to Liberty, "I have to do something today, so please, I need you to watch her for a few hours."

Liberty takes the young girl in her arms, and nods, "I will." And a spasm, "And so will I! Lisa's upstairs in her room."

"Thanks Lincoln." She responds, before walking passed him, with Carol following closely behind.

The duo makes their way up the old wooden stairs before entering the domain of the mad scientist.

Her room is a mess, with candy wrappers, discarded inventions and random snacks littering the dark room's floor. Lisa on the other hand, just sat in front of a homemade TV, as she watches some random programming about intelligence.

"Hey Lisa!" Lori greets, eliciting a minor groan from the scientist, "What is it? And where have you been all these years."

Lisa tiredly turns in her chair and continues, "What do you want anyway?"

"Because you're the only person we know that can help us on our impossible mission." Lori answers with a determined tone, "And because we may be able to get you noticed for your brains."

"Ha!" Lisa goes, "Get me noticed? Fat chance. The scientific community laughed at my inventions and shunned me for being too young in their eyes." Then she glares at her older sister, "Besides, what makes you think I'll help you?"

"Because, the mission involves raiding the headquarters of one of the science agencies that told you to quote, unquote, fuck off."

Lisa hesitates for a moment, before trudging through the mounds of trash and smashing a button on her desk, revealing several prototype weapons and supplies built into a small nook in the wall, "These are from when I tried to get a job as a PMC scientist. These all work and will do the job." Then she pulls out a small weapon, "They're non-lethal weapons however. I couldn't live with myself if these could kill intentionally. I'll help you under one condition." Lisa states. "You burn their work before you leave."

"Done." Lori flatly answers.

Then she motions at the wall of weapons, "Take what you want, just remember that the only reason I'm doing this is because they shunned me, not because I want to help you with whatever you're doing."

"Thanks Lisa." Lori goes, "You always are the smartest in my book." And with that, the look-alike duo grabs their supplies and prepares for their mission.

She continues, "I have a van equipped for a mission like this in the garage," Then she throws a set of car keys at her older sister, "It's yours. Try not to scratch the paint job."

 _Meanwhile, downstairs…_

Lynx cheers as the paralyzed sister cradles her in her arms, "Aww, she's so cute!"

"Yeah, I can't believe Lori had a child while she was gone."

Lynn continues to cradle the child, "Do you think she's going to stay? After all, she's been gone for so long."

"Woof!" Lana goes as she runs over to greet the new child.

The young girl sniffs the baby, before licking it as if she were a puppy.

"Eww, Lana!" Lincoln chuckles, before Luan comes down the stairs, "What's with all the commotion?" Her eyes look upon her siblings for a short moment, before coming to rest on the infant child, resting in Lynn's arms. "Aww, she's so cute! Who is she?"

"She's Lori's daughter, Lynx." Liberty responds.

A beat of silence passes, before Luan shouts, "Lori's back?! Where is she?!"

"Goo!" Lynx cutely goes, convincing Luan to try to find out what was going on with Lori later.

A few minutes after that, Luna slides down the stairs and joins them with, "Aww, so cute." Then she plays on her acoustic guitar, while singing in a slightly off-key tone, "Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting, right there where you left it!"

The last sister to come and see Lynx was ghost Lily, who appears randomly and greets Lynx in a way only a baby could, causing them both to laugh. And for a few fleeting moments, the Louds smiles, as if the pain of their existence had suddenly been lifted.

Even Lucy seemed to show an emotion other than despair… or was it the heroin kicking in? What? I'm an entity, not a doctor.

It is surprising what a child can do, isn't it?

Back with Lori and Carol, with their newly acquired gear in hand, Lisa bids them farewell on their impossible mission, "Those two are either going to comeback alive, or in body bags… I hope the former; things just haven't been the same without Lori coming around and telling everyone what to do.

In order to not attract the attention of the siblings, Lori and Carol sneak out the back door as they prepare for what is to come.

 _That night…_

The two girls suit up and get out their unsuspecting van, before making their way towards the massive skyscraper. Their target lies at the top floor, an unidentified man waiting for someone to come and retrieve him.

The reward is steep, so no doubt they'll have to take on other bounty hunters on their way to the top.

Lori turns to her bounty hunter partner, before nodding, "You ready, Carol?" Her look-alike nods, "Yeah, lets do this Lori." Then she offers her hand, "For Lynx."

She then takes it and responds, "For Lynx."

And with that, the two grab their weapons… but not before checking their lengths. Yes, these trained bounty hunters stop and check the length of their weapons.

Then, they silently make their way over to the scientific building. Its modern exterior breathes of a digital-age architect. From its stained glass panels, to the slight curve given to its construction.

Wordlessly, the duo enters the deserted lobby. For a moment, the wonder if they are alone in their mission.

Lori signals for Carol to move ahead, and she complies by quietly moving over to the stairwell entrance. Carol takes a quick glance inside, before nodding and motioning Lori to head inside.

The Young Loud holds her weapon at the ready, before climbing up the metallic stairs up to the next floor.

The first bounty hunter is searching the second floor for anything of importance. He wears a black mask and dark clothing, concealing his face.

"We can't have that now can we." Lori whispers, before firing a tranquilizer dart, knocking the man out. "The less competition the better."

Her partner nods in agreement, before leading them over to a nearby stairwell.

This time when they reach the floor, they are greeted by a barrage of bullets, emenating from a prototype turret.

"Crap." Lori whispers, before glancing passed the machine, resting on three stick-like legs and built with a white body. "The stairway up to the office is blocked. What are we going to do?"

Carol thinks for a moment, "I think I saw this in a video game once." Then she aims her rifle. "This should do it."

Lori nods, "Ok, do it!"

And with a single movement, Carol breaks from cover and fires, piercing the machine's lone eye, causing it to spasm out in confusion, before falling over and shutting down.

"Huh, that was pretty easy." Lori quips, before stepping out into the room.

"Yeah…" Carol unsurely responds, as she follows behind her, "Too easy…"

Immediately, the room lights up, revealing multiple turrets held against the wall.

" _ **Target located!"**_ They simultaneously declare, before opening their guns and spinning up.

Lori doesn't hesitate to grab Carol's arm and pull her through the resulting maelstrom of bullets and over to the waiting elevator.

The metal marvel opens up and closes without a second's wait."

"To be honest, I expected much worse." Lori quips… only for the elevator to suddenly stop.

"Dangit Lori!" Carol angrily shouts, "We were doing so well! Now what are we going to do?"

The Young Loud takes a quick look around and points at the emergency exit. "We can always climb up, it's only ten stories after all."

"Heh." Her partner chuckles, "Let's see if you can keep up mama Loud." Then, she jumps up and grabs hold of the latch, before unlocking it and climbing through.

"Oh, you're on cutesy pie." Lori responds by doing the same.

A few minutes later, they reach their target floor, with the metallic elevator door blocking their way in.

Wordlessly, Lori and Carol plant charges right where they need to be, two in the center, and detonate, creating a small hole for them to enter through.

"Not bad for a mother." Carol jokes.

"Not bad for a girl who could never do more than four pull ups." Lori counters, causing hem both to laugh in amusement.

They then silence themselves, both approaching the target room.

With a single push the duo break in, only reveal Robert Santiago waiting for them. "Hey girls." He mutters, "You're the first bounty hunters to make it this far." He declares, "I suppose it was a good idea to let all of the others trigger the traps!"

"Umm what traps?" Lori quizzically asks, "The turrets? Those weren't much, the stuck elevator didn't stop us and the other bounty hunter sucked."

A beat passes before he realizes the truth, "Dangit, those idiots forgot to reset the traps and recalibrate those turrets!"

"Whatever." Carol goes, "You're coming with us!"

Yet, Bobby just chuckles in response, "You've made it this far! Now you'll have to face my-"

But before he can do anything else, Carol knocks him out with her rifle."

"That was anti-climactic." Lori quips, only to illicit a shrug from Carol.

"Hey, it's better than having to deal with whatever he had planned."

Lori shrugs, "Still, I think would've been exciting to see why Bobby here was so important a target."

"Remember the bounty hunter's code, the reason is the money."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right.

"Now come on," Carol declares, "Remember, you have to burn this stuff remember? It was part of Lisa's terms."

Lori nods, and pulls out a lighter.

 _A few minutes later…_

And with their supposed to be impossible mission done, both Lori and Carol step out of the facility with their package in tow. Both Lori and Carol's contracts are voided and as per the agreement they were safe, for now of course.

Without incident they take Bobby to their drop off and leave him with the men waiting for them, before getting in the van and heading home, back to the Loud House.

"Hey Carol…" Lori says, her heart beginning to beat faster, "I know we've had our differences and issues, but…"

Carol turns to her friend quizzically, as if she already knew what was coming. "Yeah Lori?"

Lori awkwardly rubs the back of her head, "I'd like you to stay with me and be Lynx's second mom."

The other girl is rendered speechless for a moment, before chuckling, "I was waiting for you to ask. You're a great person Lori, and I wouldn't want to spend my time with anyone else." Then, she comes closer, "Now come on, Lynx is probably waiting for you."

Lori nods, before grabbing her as well, and with a single motion the two engage in a strong, passionate kiss.

Maybe the sniper's bullet will miss this time.

* * *

Heh, I suppose the broken can't stay as such forever… But no matter, there are others that have yet to be resolved, but with a family like that, I suppose anything can happen, especially when they are so very clever.

Fret not, those of you who are so disappointed. There is more to this story than meets the eye. With ten in tow, one is missing, and no, it does not involve kissing.

6-1-20-5 9-19 1 13-25-19-20-5-18-25; 9-20 2-18-5-1-11-19 16-5-15-16-12-5 1-14-4 16-21-20-19 20-8-5-13 2-1-3-11 20-15-7-5-20-8-5-18. 9 23-15-14-4-5-18 23-8-1-20 20-8-9-19 13-5-1-14-19 6-15-18 20-8-5 2-18-15-11-5-14 12-15-21-4-19.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed the first full length story! As always, fave and follow if you would like to see more!**

 **Chapter has been edited!**


	3. Lynn's Game

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back! And this time with a less dreary one-shot! I hope you guys enjoy! R &R!**

Story Two: Lynn's Game

Hello! Today Ethioth has decided to leave me in charge of telling a story! And don't worry; I won't rhyme as much as he does! (I should know, it gets really annoying after a while. Good thing he's not my dad!)

Anyways, my name is Iota and I am the guardian of love. Ethioth is the guardian of fate, so you can probably guess why he's so cynical and stuff. Man, that guy really needs to lighten up… Now that I think of it, why did I agree to this?

Oh right! Now I remember! Ethioth's busy telling a story about a guy who got sent to another reality, so he left us in charge to tell the other stories from this dimension… I forgot the designation.

Anyways, I was asked to tell some girl named Leni's sad love story cause I'm the guardian of love and stuff, but screw that! I wanted to tell a happy one!

So here I go! Lynn Loud's story is up next!

* * *

It's a calm, early summer day in the town of Royal Woods. The birds sing their merry song, while the nearby flowers bloom with a life all of their own. It seems that nothing can break the graceful tranquility of this small section of the world. Not even our sadly broken Louds!"

"Ugh!" Ronnie Anne angrily shouts as she throws the front door open and marches into the Loud House, with her best friend following her, "I can't believe we lost so badly, Liberty!" The young woman's voice is filled with unbridled rage.

The slightly younger girl responds, "Neither can I! We were doing so well too!" She through her hands up in the air, as if trying to exaggerate her point. "I was able to round them, but somehow they caught up and almost crushed me!"

That's when Lynn turns and greets them with, "Hey guys, how'd it go?" Before she wheels herself over, "I wanted to watch your game, but they didn't broadcast it for some reason…" Her voice trails off miserably, before she perks up, "But at least you two can fill me in!"

Liberty and Ronnie don't respond, and instead walk passed her in exhaustion, before throwing themselves on the couch.

"We tried our best, but…" Ronnie Anne responds, her voice filling with despair, "No matter what we did, we couldn't counter the Hazeltucky Forward Press… we got creamed!"

Lynn raises an eyebrow in response, "But their forward press is so easy to break! How come you couldn't overcome it?!"

Liberty spasms with that, causing her pink bow to fall off and her eyes to change from white to brown. And with that out of the way, Lincoln speaks, "They lost because coach decided that it would be better for him to sleep instead of drafting a counter-strategy. We were too easy to predict for them, so they just ran us over like it was nothing!"

Ronnie then speaks up, "Yeah, and after that massive fail happened, our coach decided to just up and quit!" She drops her head against the armrest in frustration. "We've been doing decently since the beginning of the year, especially with your training Lynn… But none of us are actual strategists!"

The young girl then motions at Lincoln, "Well, except Lincoln of course, but he can't coach because we need Liberty in order to have a full team!"

Lincoln spasms, before dropping his head on the coach as well, "This sucks… I wish I didn't have to share a body with Lincoln! He's horrible at sports! He only…"

Ronnie and Lynn glare at the young girl inhabiting the boy's body, causing her to hold her tongue.

"Remember Liberty, we let you take control of Lincoln's body during games because it's a way of getting the stress off him to keep you pent up. You remember the last time he went to long trying to hold you down, and you remember the last time you were in control for too long." Lynn wheels herself between the two girls.

Liberty begrudgingly nods, "Yes, I remember."

"Good…" The wheelchair-bound girl thinks for a moment, before continuing, "How about I coach your team?"

The two kids look at her in shock, "You sure Lynn? It's been a long time since you've hit the field and stuff?"

Lynn waves them off, "No problem, I can couch easily! Come on, what's the worst that can happen?!"

" _Liberty, you and I know the worst that can happen."_ Lincoln whispers in the back of Liberty's mind. The young girl responds, _"Yeah… it's why she's in that wheelchair in the first place…"_

Ronnie hesitates for a moment, before nodding, "Sure, I don't see why not. Mr. Fumpterfumpter sucked as a coach!" Then she turns to the person across from her, "What do you think Liberty? Do you think they'll mind me bringing in a replacement coach?"

"Well… probably actually, given how they acted when you suggested me to fill in the last spot." Yet, she still turns to Lynn and continues, "But it wouldn't hurt to ask, next practice is tomorrow after all. It's the After Action Review, and we need someone to run it…"

"Who's team captain?"

"I am, the last thing Fumpterfumpter did before leaving was leave me in charge of the team, until we could get a new coach."

Lynn smiles, "Ok then, let's get to it then."

 _The Next day…_

*Groan* The group of weary warriors goes, as they sit down in the empty bleachers, waiting for their captain to arrive.

"Why are we even here? We don't have a coach!" One member shouts.

While another responds, "I don't know why, but Ronnie ordered us to come to practice anyway, she mentioned finding someone to coach us didn't she?"

"Yeah, but how? It's only been a day since the last coach left without warning!"

"Heh, maybe it'll be another crazy boy-girl who can make up their mind!" another one of the members laughs, only for another girl to slap them upside the head.

"Oh shut it, Liberty is crazy, but at least she scores goals during games!"

Suddenly, the air around them fills with that of a commanding tranquility. Though unspoken, the girl's football team immediately silences themselves, preparing for their captain to arrive.

Mere moments after that, she does so pushing Lynn's wheelchair onto the field with Liberty standing by her side.

"Hey team!" She greets, "I found the person who can coach the team!" Her voice is filled with an excited determination, "With Lynn here guiding us, we're a shoe-in to win the national tournament!"

The football team sits by with a stunned silence, as if hoping that Ronnie Anne was holding back a punch line. Yet, one doesn't come, and the team remains in complete silence for a few moments, before a member finally speaks up, "Ronnie Anne, you're joking right?"

"No." Ronnie flatly responds, "Lynn's the best person I know to coach us! She's a brilliant strategist and knows our enemy like the back of her hand!" while she thinks, _"And has a vendetta against them probably as well…"_

Immediately, one of the members bursts out in an annoying laughter, "Seriously Ronnie Anne?! We knew you were crazy, but this is probably the dumbest idea you've had yet! You want a paralyzed girl to lead us?! That's about as good idea as letting a random boy who think's he's a girl play with-"

"Shut it!" The same member from before smacks on them harder, making an audible *smack*.

Another member sighs, before standing up and approaching them, "With all due respect Captain, I don't think that it's a good idea to let a paraplegic girl coach the team, she can't even exercise with us! She can't do the same things we can do! I'm sorry, but I find it hard to respect her as it stands."

Lynn glares, before speaking up, "Oh really now? You think that because I can't do the same things that you can, that I'm immediately not worth listening to as a coach? Tell me, do any of you have experience with breaking the infamous Hazeltuckey Forward Press? Or the Blue Bird Reverse Break? Or the Dangerous Darude Sandstorm?"

"No way. There is no way you've broken those! They're impervious to being beaten!" one of the members responds with a skeptical voice, while another responds, "Yeah! You're just full of BS! Ronnie Anne just wants you as a coach so we can keep playing!"

With a more downtrodden voice, another member speak up, "but what's the point? Without a coach, and with one loss already under our banner, there's no way we can pull a victory! It's hopeless!"

Liberty grits her teeth and shouts, "Hey idiots! I don't care if you don't want to accept Lynn as your coach, but she is my sister and you will treat her with respect!" Then, with an angry glare, she continues, "And if you so help me, I will break your legs just so you see how it feels to be insulted for something you have no control over!"

Ronnie Anne then places her arm in front of Liberty, as if telling her to calm down before she actually hurt someone, "I know it's hard to accept Lynn as your coach, but remember when we first decided to become to Royal Woods Roosters? We promised that we'd do our best no matter what!"

Then, She glances at Lynn, "No matter what hindered or helped us!"

"Alice!" She points to the snarky girl who had been insulting her choices, "When I met you, you wanted to be a dancer, and now look at you! You dance around the field like it's nothing! You as well as I know that your misaligned eyes cause you to lose your balance, yet you still go on!"

Next she points to a quiet, black-haired girl sitting in the upper corner, "And Wendy, you said you joined because people said you were too weird to befriend! What's the deal with you and not accepting her as a coach?!" The gothic girl looks away in shame.

"We all have our issues and things we have to work on, and Lynn is no different, she's trained Liberty and I to be great football players. While yes she can't play herself, but at least she's able to give us the guidance of champion!" Then Ronnie Anne raises her arm dramatically, "So are you guys with me?!"

The members turn to each other and whisper amongst themselves for a few moments, before delivering their answer.

 _A Few Days Later…_

"I'm sorry Lynn…" Liberty says as she wheels Lynn over to the bleachers, "I don't know why they wouldn't accept you as a coach, even after everything Ronnie Anne said to them! They're crazy and selfish!"

Lynn looks away, as if trying to hide the small tears forming under her eyes, "It's fine Liberty, it's fine… I just… I thought I could finally be involved with the game again. It's be over a year and a half since…" She then takes hold of the wheelchair's wheels and begins to push herself to in front of the bleachers. "You don't have to pity me."

" _Liberty, this isn't like you, normally you would just ignore Lynn and say that you were better and didn't need her help much."_

 _"Well Lincoln, as much as I don't like to admit it, Lynn's my sister too… and I can, in a sense, feel the pain she does."_

Lynn then positions herself near the Roosters and with the cheeriest voice she can muster she shouts, "Good luck out there you guys!"

Ronnie Anne and the Roosters step forward, onto the battlefield that is their football field. Wordlessly, they get into position, and prepare for the oncoming assault.

"Hike!"

Immediately, the football is sent into the frenzy of the game, the roosters put up a valiant defense as the enemy team forcse the ball through.

30 yards…

20 yards…

10 yards…

"Not today!" Liberty declares, before jumping at the Sandcaster carrying the ball. Yet, before she can pounce, he suddenly throws the ball back, causing the roosters to stop and follow in confusion, The sandcasters repeat the trick, only this time, managing to break through their defensive line and scoring a touchdown.

" _The Darude Sandstorm maneuver."_ Lynn thinks, _"It's going to be tough for them to pull through, that's the tactic they used to win the national tournament last year."_ She leans closer in her chair as she watches the Roosters attempt to swarm a single member, yet to know avail.

Next play, the roosters attempt to each take a Sandcaster, yet even that's not enough to stop the Sandcasters from overtaking them, easily bypassing their meager plays as they rush the ball for another touchdown. Finally, the halftime break hits, and the mess of a game finally comes to a temporary end.

"Come on guys! We can still win this!" Ronnie assures, her voice gaining a downtrodden feel to it.

Alice counters, "Ronnie Anne, we're down twenty-five points! We'd be lucky if we even came close to winning! With half a game left, there's no hope!"

"Hey! Don't say that! We won't lose!" Liberty shouts angrily, "We just have to come up with a counter to their plays!"

"Guys, it looks like you're having a bad time out there." Lynn calmly declares as she wheels herself over to them, "The Darude Sandstorm Maneuver keeps getting you for some reason… why?"

"It's because they throw the ball right before a touchdown or in such a way that none of us see coming!" Wendy responds with a monotone voice.

"I can help with this…" Lynn's smile turns to a frown, "but I'm just a paralyzed girl who can't do much…" Then she turns herself around, before wheeling away sadly.

Ronnie hits Alice and Wendy with her elbows, and they both sigh.

"We're sorry, Lynn." They both say with defeated tones, causing the slightly older girl to perk up, "Will you please be our coach? We're sorry we insulted and said you couldn't do anything!"

"Apology accepted." Lynn responds, as Wendy walks over, "Here let me-"

"Don't patronize me." Lynn responds, "I'm paralyzed, not weak." Then she wheels herself over to the field edge, "The Darude Sandstorm Maneuver is a special Tactic Sandcasters use to confuse their opponents. In order to counter it, I need one of you on each enemy player." She then points at Liberty and Ronnie, "I need you two to hold back, while the rest of you follow the person with the ball."

"But we tried that, it didn't work!" Alice calls out.

"Yeah, because you guys decided that following the person was more important. To use the maneuver against them, we have to remember that they have to be extremely reckless to use it, they won't think about where they're throwing it, so long as it's out of hand before they get tackled."

"Ok." Ronnie and Liberty both nod.

"Break's over!"

And with that call, the two teams converge on the battlefield once more. With their young hearts racing and adrenaline filling their veins, they collide. Immediately the Sandcasters break through their defensive line, yet the Roosters don't back down.

25 yards…

15 yards…

5 yards….

Then, the pass.

" _This is it!"_ Ronnie Anne thinks, as she watches the ball fly through the air, _"The maneuver!"_ Then, she sprints into action, with Lynn's orders echoing through her mind, she jumps twists in the air for a moment and intercepts the ball, before landing on her own feet and running.

In the mess that follows, Ronnie Anne rushes towards the goalpost. The Roosters follow behind, countering the small counter-offensive the Sandcasters can muster as she rushes passed and scores the first touchdown for the Roosters.

"Heh, they did it." Lynn smiles, as she watches the Roosters continue their own counter offensive

With their best play now out of commission, the Sandcasters are thrown into disarray as they try to salvage what's left of their defensive line, yet to no avail. The Roosters are able to come back from the precipice of defeat and finally beat the Sandcasters 33 to 30.

With victory achieved, the team rushes over to Lynn and pulls her into a claustrophobic team hug all while shouting, "You did it!" and "we couldn't have done this without you Coach Lynn!"

Coach Lynn? That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

After a few minutes of celebrating their unexpected victory, Lynn says, "K guys, you can put me down now!" And team places their newly accepted coach back in her chair.

"Congrats, you guys won, but this is only the beginning. You have a game next week and the week after that don't ya?" Lynn jokingly responds, "We've got plenty of stuff let to do right?"

"With you coach, we'll be fine." Liberty assures.

And the team, once hesitant to let her even near them, nods in agreement.

"Then let's get to work." Lynn declares, "Practice tomorrow at O-500! If we're going to win, we are going to have to train got that?!"

The team hesitates for a moment, as if considering the question, "What the heck did we just get ourselves into?"

But, before anyone can object, a strong, commanding air overtakes them, as if Lynn was pushing them to accept her command, as well as ready themselves for whatever was to come next.

"Got it" Alice steps forward, "I'll see you there."

And with the young Alice in tow, one-by-one the team members follow each agreeing to come and join the team the next morning for their first training session, the first of many to be sure.

The next morning, Lynn doesn't hesitate to push the team, the training regiment the next day consists of her pushing them to run a mile as their warm up, she pushes them to be faster by constantly pointing their weakness out, and breaking them in ways they did not expect a simple coach to do.

Yet, it all pays off for them, because with Lynn's help, they're able to easily overpower their next, poor opponent and the one after that, and the several teams that stand in their way. That is, until they reach the national tournament, and a familiar rival.

On an unfamiliar moonlit night, Lynn has called her team into her hotel room for their last meeting before the national game.

A soft hush falls down upon as the young woman speaks, "I can't believe it's been six months since I first took charge of this team. We had bumpy ride at first, but once you guys began to respect me as your coach, things started to come together. But there's still one thing I've never told you… how I ended up in a wheelchair in the first place."

The room's air fills with a respectful silence as Lynn continues.

"It was a brilliant summer day, I was on my way home from my latest game, when I saw these two Hazeltucky jocks messing with Ronnie Anne and my brother Lincoln. They did their best to fight back, against them, but the Hazeltucky Hawkers are known for one thing, not intelligence, but brute force." Her young voice fills with a monotone tranquility, as if she is trying to hammer in just who they were about to go up against.

"They realized that because of my training, Ronnie Anne and Liberty were the best players on the Royal Woods team, so of course they have to intimidate their opponents into quitting… that's where I came in." she loosens up, before smacking her fist into the palm of her hand like a hammer and continuing, "I tackled the two idiots threatening my brother and Ronnie, forcing them aside."

Lynn the looks away with that, "Though, I have to admit, I didn't think my plan through. In the panic, I told them to run away, which they did without question. But I have to admit, that was a bad move on my part. After that, they pushed me two the ground and jumped o my back, digging their elbows into my lower spine."

A tear comes to Lynn's face as her soft voice gains a downtrodden tone to it, "The doctors did their best but… it was just too bad to fix. Two of my lower spinal joints were broken… I lost my ability to walk because of them. Those monsters killed my dreams of becoming a great player…"

She then clenches her fists in determination, "That's why I became determined to train Liberty and Ronnie Anne, I wanted them to live out the dream I would never be able to."

Yet, she wipes the tears forming under her eyes and smiles, "And then I met you guys, and despite initially rejecting me, we eventually came to an understanding that only the best teams have. The Hazeltuckey Hockers may have brute force and their supposedly unbreakable foward line, but we have determination and knowledge."

With her voice gaining the determination of a vengeful commander she asks, "So are you with me? Are we going to curbstomp the Hockers?!"

And one-by-one, just like before, the team members nod in agreement.

Lynn finishes with a smile, "You are no longer the Royal Woods Roosters." Her voice fills with a deep solemnity, as if she were a priest accepting a new member to their faith, "You are now the Royal Woods Raid Raptors. Birds who, though seen as weak, will fight on despite adversity,and defeat their enemies! We are the Royal Woods Roosters!"

She then throws her right hand up, as if raising a saber, "Are you ready for tomorrow?!"

"Yeah!"

And so, that night the team prepares, their mission is clear, and their truth is known. Only fate remains in their way.

 _The Next Day…_

The score is tied, 20-20, with neither side relenting. The Hazeltucky Hockers fight furiously, using their superior size and strength to run over and passed the Roosters desperate enough to stand in their way. Yet, the Roosters don't give up either, choosing instead to continue the defensive line, fighting against the Hazeltucky Players.

Eventually, noon rises in the small stadium, the with Hazeltucky Hockers standing shoulder to shoulder against the Royal Woods Roosters as they prepare to go on the final offensive.

Up until this point, both sides have been pushing their limits, neither relenting as they make their way towards victory. Yet, this was the moment of truth

Then, the hike.

" _Just as we'd practiced!"_ Lynn desperately thinks as she watches the ball move from Ronnie, to Liberty, to Wendy and Alice, then, back to Ronnie in a flurry of confusing passings.

30 yards…

The young Hispanic girl pushes passed the two members in her way, before passing the ball to the ditzy Alice.

20 yards…

Alice manages to side step another member, before ducking under the forth and passing the ball to the next member, Wendy.

10 yards…

The gothic girl appears as if she were a ghost, she knows what she has to do as she charges straight for more Hazeltucky Hockers. With a quick overhead jump, she throws the final pass, at the passing Liberty.

1 yard…

And with a final push Liberty reaches the final goalpost and crosses into the safe zone.

" ** _What an astounding upset folks! Th_** _ **e Royal Woods Roosters Win!"**_ The announcer declares in excitement, _**"The Hazeltucky Hocker's winning streak is over!"**_

The team breaks out into a resounding cheer as they rush Lynn once more and hand her the winning trophy. The team members then throw her up in the air in excitement, while they celebrate the win they so desired.

And with this, the usually downcast and serious Lynn finally gives a soft smile.

Finally, she had finally found her place, even without her legs.

* * *

Aww, that was cute don't you think?! Sometimes, you really have to take a break from all the gloom and doom or else it begins to wear ya down! Seriously, I don't know why Ethioth has decided to try and bombard you guys with depression!

I'll see about getting some of my other family members to narrate their stories. (Hopefully, since everyone needs a break from the darkness).

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed my story, Iota out!

20-8-5 8-1-26-5-12-20-21-3-11-25 8-1-23-11-5-18-19 23-15-14-'2013-5-19-19 23-9-20-8 20-8-5 18-15-25-1-12 23-15-15-4-19 18-15-15-19-20-5-18-19 5-22-5-18 1-7-1-9-14!

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this next story! There is probably going to be one of these for each sister before I end the series! Also, I thank the person who made the TvTropes page for this story, you support is greatly appreciated!**

 **I also thank Exotos135 for writing a Christmas Special based off this fic!**


	4. Lisa's School Day

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you had some happy holidays! Here's the next story/chapter! I hope you enjoy, as always R &R!**

Story Three: Lisa's Friends

Well this is just great. Hey there guys. So… given that Iota decided to leave after telling the last story and Ethioth is still not back from telling the story about that kid sent to another dimension… yeah, I'm stuck telling the next story.

So, allow me to introduce myself. I am Sigma, Guardian of Chaos, and I will be your narrator on this fine day! Normally, for story time I'd just have my brother Epsilon tell one. After all, he goes out way more than I do! But alas, he is currently too busy trying to deal with the random spike in dimensional anomalies.

Oh well. Anyways, since this next story involves the Internet, a mad scientist girl and preschool, who better than the Guardian of Chaos herself to tell it?! And hey! There might even be a story arc involved!

* * *

"Come on! Why are you just charging in there without bothering to use clearing tactics?! The enemy is there! Just check your flippin' screen!" Lisa Loud shouts.

The young girl sits in front of her old computer, the machine's long flowing wires flow from the back of her monitor and hard drive, before connecting and tangling at her stubby feet. She moves her hands around her keyboard and controller with a precision breathing of years worth of experience.

The young girl is small, about the age of four. Her messed up brown locks don't seem to have been maintained in years, while the paint seems to peel from her dusty glasses. Her green sweater is stained with random sauces and is torn at various points, while her red-purple pants are simply stained; most likely by one of the various chemicals she kept in her room.

"If I'm a noob, then you're a Critical Update Notification Tool!" the young Lisa shouts, her quiet voice almost echoing throughout the messy room.

More random chatter cuts across the girl's black headset for a moment, before she responds, "Oh yeah?! I may be four-years-old, but I have a PHD! Have held multiple jobs! And can kill you in over three-hundred ways!"

Then, she gains a more serious expression, "And that's just with my bare hands. You're nothing more to me than just a target! I will find you, and I will exterminate you like the little bug you are!"

After a few minutes, the defeat screen pops up and Lisa groans in annoyance, before slamming her headphones against the dirty keyboard. "Ugh, those idiots must've cheated! No one can beat me at that game! Those filthy hackers."

*Knock* *Knock* "Hey Lisa, you awake?" a familiar voice calls out.

"Yeah. I'm awake." Lisa grumbles, "What do you want Lincoln? I'm in the middle of a game and you're going to distract me!"

Immediately, Lincoln turns the knob and forces his way into the messed up room. A with a simple glimpse of the interior, his eyes widen in shock. "Lisa?! What the heck is going on in here?! Why is your room such a mess?!"

The room is about the same size as its counterparts, with one bed and a baby crib, the latter of which Ghost Lily loves to sleep in at night. The room's blinds are shut, with only light coming from the sun's bleed through. The floor is littered by the leftovers of the young scientist's inventions as well discarded food wrappers. It's amazing that she had not put on any weight!

"My room being a mess is none of your business." Lisa responds, "I don't have to share this room with anyone!" Then she pauses, and rubs her arm, "I mean, okay, I kind of share it with Lily, but she's a ghost! So by technicality, I don't share this room with anybody!"

"Still," Lincoln grunts as he pushes one of the piles of trash aside,

"It's not healthy for someone of your age to be all cooped up in a room like this! Something bad could happen to you in here and we wouldn't be able to get to you!"

"Of course it's healthy!" Lisa vehemently states. "I eat everything I need to survive, I have a mini garden in the closet, and in case of emergency Lily can go get you guys!" She then motions at the ghost baby floating beside her.

Lincoln looks at Lisa with skepticism in his eyes, "Seriously Lisa? You've been cooped up in your room for two days now! Not only is talking to and insulting random people on the internet not healthy, but even Lily is getting worried about you!"

"Nah! You're kidding! Lily's fine!" She motions at the ghost baby, who has begun to tear up at the argument.

"You need to go out and make some friends!" The boy then begins to trudge through the mess.

"Pish posh, I'm perfectly fine the way I am!" She then scrolls through the open windows on her computer and shows off the website she previously visited. "These anons are my friends! They understand me better than anyone else, and to say otherwise is heresy to me!"

 _"Hey Liberty."_ Lincoln thinks, _"I need you to take control and deal with Lisa."_

"Ugh, seriously Lincoln? You know you're literally worthless right? *Yawn*" a female voice responds. "Like, horrible at sports, horrible at games and now horrible at-"

 _"Whatever Liberty, you know that you don't need to keep insulting me! We have to share this body after all!"_

"Yeah, and you know how much I hate the fact that I don't have my own body." The girl responds, "Oh the things I'd do if I had my own body. Just imagine it! I could finally win contests and not have to worry about a weakling like you in my way!"

Immediately, Lincoln responds, " _Yeah, and I would finally be able to hear my own thoughts and not have my unborn twin sister commenting on them."_

"Whatever." Liberty goes with an annoyed tone, "I'll take control… but don't complain when she stops talking to you." And with that, the young boy spasms for a moment, as his brown eyes to turn white and he jams his hand in his pocket. After that, Liberty pulls out a pink bow and clips it to her hair.

"Ok Lisa-" Liberty starts, before taking a single whiff of the room, "Eww! Lisa, what the heck is that stench?!"

During the internal argument, Lisa returned to playing her game and made sure that her sound-cancelling headphones were strapped firmly over her ears.

"Grr! Lisa!" She shouts, before kicking the mess at her feet away, dropping to her knees and pulling a certain power cable from the wall. Immediately, the vibrant colors that defined the extremely violent game Lisa was playing vanish, leaving the young girl in shock.

"Lincoln?! Why the heck did you do that?!" Lisa slams her hand-made headphones against her offline computer, "I was just about to win the game for us!"

Liberty glares at the young girl in response, "First of all, it's Liberty and second, Lincoln's really worried about you. Yeah, you may have friends online, but they're nothing compared to the friends you could have in real life! You're the smartest scientist I know Lisa! Why doesn't anyone want to hang out with you?!"

"Simple reason Liberty." Lisa answers with a defeated monotone, "I'm too smart and too young. I have a PHD and I'm only four-years-old! Scientists ignore me because I'm inexperienced, and kids my age think I'm too much of a nerd to have fun with!"

A beat passes while Liberty thinks.

"Did you actually try to talk to any of them?" Liberty asks, "Because I highly doubt they'd think you're too nerdy to hang out with."

Lisa pauses for a moment, "Well I… I…"

"You never asked them to hang out with you, did you?" Then, Liberty reaches over and grabs a certain book off the shelf, "We got you this book about socializing for a reason!"

The young scientist looks away in response, "I well… I never had the chance to. I've been in college, and that's all. I didn't even get a chance to go to preschool…"

Then, she motions towards her computer, "At least on the Internet, I don't have to worry about what other people think! I'm free to do as I please and I can leave any time I want!"

Immediately, Liberty spasms, causing the bow to fall off and her eyes to turn brown, "But Lisa, you've been cooped up for two days! You're addicted to your computer!"

"No I'm not!" She shouts, tears filling her eyes, "No I'm not! I'm not! You're lying!"

Lincoln then places his soft hands on Lisa's shoulders, "Please Lisa, can you tear yourself away from that computer for one day, just to spend it with me and try to make some friends?"

Lisa then sighs in defeat, " _Should I? No! I shouldn't! I can't, they'll just make fun of me…_ "

"I!" Lisa opens her mouth, only for Lincoln to cut her off with, "If you don't go, I'll take the rusty scissors and cut your power cable."

"I… have changed my mind. I'll go with you." She grits her teeth.

Lincoln smiles, before going into Lisa's closet, grabbing some spare clothes and continuing, "Good, now let's get you changed. We want you to look presentable after all!"

And with that, he grabs Lisa and carries her bridal style.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually, the young girl is changed out of her filthy clothing and into new set. And with that, they head out the door.

"Good, now come on, let's get you to…" He takes Lisa's hand in his own, "How about the preschool? There should be plenty of kids your age there!"

"Ugh, fine!" Lisa goes, while she looks away with downcast eyes, "I guess we can go there."

"Heh, good sis, now come on." And with that, the boy leads Lisa off.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Ok, we're here." Lincoln declares, as he lets go of Lisa's hand, "The Royal Woods Preschool!" Then, the young boy motions at the small building with a bright yellow exterior, random paintings that would make art majors hurl, and a simply red roof. In front is a small wooden sigh that reads, "Royal Woods Pre-School! Welcome!"

Lisa hits her fingers together nervously, "You sure you can't just cut my computer's power cable and spare me from this?"

"No, you're going to have to go out one day." Lincoln declares, "After all, no good scientist lived on their own their whole life." Then he kneels down to her height, "Plus, you're still so young. To not have any friends at this age isn't healthy."

Then, Lincoln spasms, "As much as I like to disagree with Lincoln, I have to agree with him on this. Those people you play with online aren't the most healthy thing you can expose yourself to."

The Liberty looks away, "Especially since you called one of the a Critical Update Notification Tool… I still don't get why."

Lisa groans once more, before sighing, "All right then, fine." Then she takes a deep breath, "I'll do as you say. Just make sure that I don't have to do this again, please."

Liberty rubs Lisa's head affectionately, "No promises sis, now go get em!"

And with that, she nudges Lisa forward and the four-year-old complies by walking into the school.

The small hallways are decorated with bright colors as well as the numerous projects done by the incumbent students. No doubt their parents are proud of them.

Lisa and Liberty walk down the maze-like hallways with a nervous air surrounding them.

 _"What if they don't like me? What if I end up sending someone to the hospital. What if…"_ Lisa nervously thinks as Liberty guides her over to a certain door with, "Ok sis, this is where I drop you off. I had a friend pull some strings, so she'll let you stay for the day so long as you don't cause too much trouble. Good luck sis." And with that, she lets go and motions for Lisa to walk inside.

Lisa glances back at her sibling one final time, as if hoping for a change of pace, yet they simply nod affirmation.

"Why hello there!" The young teacher greets. She's a young, medium-sized woman in an orange shirt, a red vest and brown pants. She has black hair, blue eyes and light skin as well.

When she notices the four-year-old, she greets, "Why hello there! You must be Lisa!"

The young scientist nervously nods, "Y-yes…"

"Oh, don't worry! Everything's going to be just fine." Then she motions towards herself, "I'm Ms. Tery, and I'm the teacher here. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"I… I'd rather not…"

Yet, the teacher simply crouches down to her height, "Don't worry, it'll be fun. Come on, it'll make it much easier for us to get to know you!"

"Ok…" Lisa relents, and Ms. Tery motions for her to stand in front of the board.

"Ok class!" She goes, "We have a new student!" Then she turns to Lisa, "Why don't you introduce yourself? And tell us something you like?"

"Ha-hi" She nervously greets, "I'm Lisa Loud and I love science."

Immediately, the class bursts into laughter.

 _"Wa… why are they laughing?"_ Lisa thinks, before an emotion she had long bottled up began to rear its ugly head once more and she begins to tear up.

Yet, Ms. Tery goes, "Now kids, don't laugh at her! She's new! Treat her as if she were your best friend!"

"Ok Ms. Tery." The group of about twenty children go in response.

"Now kids, feel free to go back to what they were doing."

The students respond, "Yes Ms. Tery." And with that, the group breaks up.

After that, the teacher turns to the four-year-old, "Ok Lisa, go have some fun." And with that, she turns and sits back at her desk.

 _"Ok Lisa, you've gotta make some friends."_ She thinks one final time, as she musters the courage to step forward and approach two boys playing with some wooden blocks, "Hello fellow preschoolers!"

"What do you want?" one of the boys, a small one with light skin and black hair responds.

" _What do I say… uhh… I know!"_ Then Lisa speaks, "How about we go build our overwatch and cover the objective and-"

The two boys look at each other in confusion for a moment, before the other boy, a slightly pudgy boy with orange hair proceeds to hide the blocks from view, "Nuh uh. No girls allowed!"

"Yeah! And I don't want to build whatever you just said."

"Hmph." Lisa goes in response, before turning and walking away. " _Well, that could've gone better… but hey, at least I've got plenty of other kids to play with... right?"_

Then she turns and approaches a group of three girls playing with some dolls.

"May I join you?" Lisa nervously asks, "I would like to 'work to uncover the flag carrier' and stuff."

The three girls blink twice, before the first girl responds, "Sure… We can always use more people!"

Then, the second girl hands Lisa a blonde doll and continues, "Now come on, Ms. Take is getting ready to go to the mall!" And with that she walks the doll over to a small play set nearby.

"This is a fun day girls! We made a new friend!"

The third girl speaks for her doll as well, "Yeah, Lisa! She seems nice!"

"Yeah!" The first girl's doll goes, "On days like this, nothing could-" only for Lisa's doll to accidently torch everything around it. "-go wrong…"

Immediately, they turn to Lisa with anger in their eyes.

"What? I just gave this toy a flamethrower! It's no big deal!" Then she hits a button, causing the mini-weapon to return to its hiding place.

"I think it'd be better if you played with something else." The first girl responds, much to Lisa's dismay.

Instead of protesting, Lisa simply stands up, sighs and walks away, _"Why can't I make any friends?! People usually love it when I add a mini flamethrower to my designs and stuff! I always end up being able to torch the enemy!"_

That's when she notices a small boy, about her age, with orange hair, glass and a lab coat staring at her, _"Huh, I wonder who that is…"_ She thinks before shaking her head, _"Nah he probably just thinks I'm weird too…"_

And so, she goes towards the remaining preschoolers in an attempt to make some friends… yet all of her attempts end in failure for one reason or another.

Finally, after about an hour of failed attempts to bond with her classmates, Lisa takes a seat in one of the small chairs, _"I wish I were home…"_ She begins to tear up, _"At least there, I'd be able to make sure that no one could see me cry… I would even be able to start a feels thread…_ "

"Ok everyone! Naptime!" The young teacher declares, and her many pupils respond by rushing to the open chairs and laying their heads down on the tables.

 _"A nap… I guess I could use one of those right about now, given the colossal failure that was my attempt to bond with other children…"_ And so, she places her arms and the table, and buries her face in them.

And for the first time in years, she cries, though her heavy sweater makes sure to muffle the sound and absorb the tears before anyone can notice.

After naptime, the young teacher sends the kids off to play once more, though this time they had the choice between inside and outside.

" _Given that the majority of the students are outside, and I screwed up so badly, I think it best for me to just stay indoors…_ " She thinks, while just taking a seat by the window.

"Dagnabit." A young boy declares, "I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with this! Usually the wiring creates the perfect circuit to run this!"

Immediately, Lisa jolts up from interest.

*Sigh* "I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with this!" the same young boy stands in a pile of random wires and building blocks, as he fumbles with them.

" _Interesting…"_ She thinks, before getting up and approaching.

The young boy continues muttering, "What could possibly be wrong?"

"Have you tried rerouting the circuits?" Lisa suggests as she stands by her side, "From what it looks like, you failed to complete the circuit and give the transistors a proper path."

"Please, I don't think…" The boy responds as he checks his wiring. His eyes widen in shock, "Amazing! I did not notice that."

"Trust me, I've worked with enough circuits to notice when one wire is out of place." Lisa responds, adjusting her glasses."

He then looks at her with amazement in her eyes, "I didn't expect a lady such as yourself to know anything about quantum mechanics!" his voice is filled with an appreciative accent

She laughs, "I'm Lisa Loud. I have a PHD in theoretical physics for a reason."

The young man motions at himself, "My name is Dexter, and I too have a PHD in theoretical physics."

"How interesting." Lisa goes, "I noticed you watching me earlier. Would you mind telling me why?"

Immediately, the young boy's face goes red in embarrassment, "Well… it's because I thought you looked pretty and I felt too nervous to meet you…"

"Oh…" Lisa smiles and looks away, "I didn't expect to meet someone who was as smart as me today.

"Wanna… I don't know, build something together?" The young boy suggests, and Lisa responds, "Sure, I'd like that a lot."

And with that, the two children get to work using the leftover legos and blocks as their building materials.

 _A few hours later…_

"So Lisa, how'd you enjoy your day at preschool?" Lincoln asks.

Lisa waves Dexter goodbye one last time, before turning to her brother and responding, "I… I actually liked it. I made a friend."

Immediately, Lincoln spasms, "Really Lisa?! That's amazing!" before grabbing her sister's shoulders and shaking her.

"Haha! Calm down Liberty." Lisa quips.

Then, another spasm, "Yeah Liberty, you gotta calm down! You might end up running a mile on no lunch again out of excitement!"

Another spasm, another response, "Oh yeah?! At least I can pull it off without passing out!"

"Yeah, because you swapped back to me at the last second so I'd be the one who passed out instead!"

"Guys, guys, calm down." Lisa goes, before thinking and saying, "I know! To thank for you helping me get my first friend, I'll go out and find a way to repay you!"

"How though?" Lincoln asks.

Lisa simply smiles and responds, "Oh, that'll be my little secret… Thanks for this." And with that, Lisa runs off, most likely going after the parts she needs.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Liberty simply stand back and smile.

* * *

Haha! Was that fun enough for a story?! Lisa Loud, scientist extraordinaire got someone to finally go out to!

Note, I'll make sure to stay away from Lisa whenever I decide to visit her dimension… whenever that is.

Anyways, this is Sigma, signing off!

4-5-24-20-5-18 1-14-4 12-9-19-1 19-9-20-20-9-14-7 9-14 1 20-18-5-5, 11-9-19-19-9-14-7!

 **A/N Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed! Please answer my poll about when you would like updates!**


	5. Liberty's Gift

**A/N Hey guys! Here's the next story! I hope you enjoy! As always, R &R!**

Story Four: Liberty's Gift

Hiya everyone! My name's Epsilon and I'm the Guardian of Order! Haha, anyways, today I'll be your narrator.

So, my 'sister' Sigma decided to call me over and simply put, dumped this part of the story on me. No big deal of course, after all, I love telling stories! I've travelled to countless dimensions while working to keep everything balanced after all!

To this end, I created the Anomaly Elimination Unit and man; they do their job really well. It's a shame that the only times people tend to see them is when they lose.

Now, I know you probably don't really care about me much, given that I'm just a probably temporary narrator right now, so I guess I'll just shut up and tell the next story. This one follows around Liberty Loud, one of the shared Loud Body!

* * *

Moonlight filters through the room's open window. The soft breeze flowing in causes the messy room to cool down, more so than it had ever done before. Yet, the room's lone living resident feels warm as she moves quickly, grabbing parts and bringing them together in her latest invention.

"Ok, if I route the power source to the main projector like this… and then I mount the controller like this…" She whispers, her young voice filling with a giddy excitement, "Almost, I just have to…" And with that, she attaches a bright red wire to a touchscreen.

With that done, the young Lisa Loud does something she had not done in years, she smiles. "Let's see if this works." She whispers, before equipping the device to her arm, "This will be the perfect way to repay Lincoln and Liberty."

"Poo-poo?" A familiar voice goes, before the ghostly baby appears by Lisa's side, "Poo-poo."

"Hey Lily, I was wondering when you'd show up." Lisa quips, while she begins to tap away at the new device's screen. A few moments pass, before the black screen glows, displays "Lisa Loud LLC" and moves onto the main menu.

The ghost baby motions at Lisa's new device, "Poo-poo?"

"Oh, this thing?" Lisa asks and Lily nods in response.

Lisa begins to tap away again, "This special device will allow all of us to see the sister that shares Lincoln's body." With her heart racing faster, Lisa hits a button. She braces herself for an explosion… yet none comes. In fact, nothing happens!"

"Dangit." She whispers, "What did I forget to do this time?!" The young girl rebs her chin for a moment, before snapping her fingers in realization. She rushes through her messy room and over to her closet. After a few moments of scrounging, she pulls out a small, diamond-shaped crystal.

"Poo-poo?" Lily asks.

Lisa smiles again, "I fogot to add the focusing crystal is all, this device is going to work!"

Then, with a few tweaks, Lisa adds the crystal and reassembles the device. Then, she taps again. A few moments of nothingness pass, with the screen displaying, "Warming up." The young girl's heart races in anticipation. _"Come on, you have to work! You just have to!"_

Suddenly, the device begins to glow, before projecting a familiar image. Lisa smiles with that, and whispers, "It works."

 _The next morning…_

"Ugh." Lincoln groans, "morning already?"

" _ **Yeah Linc, we were up late last night remember?"**_ Liberty responds, _**"But it was totally worth it! I managed to pull in the victory every game!"**_

"Yeah, but you kept me awake till flippin' two AM. Why don't you take control for now sis? After all, you're the reason we're like this."

" _ **Nah bro. I'll let you-"**_

Suddenly, the room door bursts open, revealing a sleep deprived Lisa standing before them, "Lincoln! Liberty! I have something to show you! You're going to love it! Come on!"

"What is it?" Lincoln asks, before his head spasms and Liberty takes over, "Is it another prototype Blarney Ranger costume that you want us to test out?"

Lisa shakes her head, "Nope! In fact, it's something you're both probably going to love!" Then she grabs her older siblings' hand and pulls them into her nearby room.

"Sorry about the mess, I've begun to clean up the mess, but I'm still haven't been able to get through it much." Lisa then trudges through the mess of random metal parts and failed inventions and grabs a strange, orange, diamond-shaped device off her table, "I've invented a special hard-light emitter for you!"

"Hard-light?" Liberty tilts her head in confusion, "What for?"

"To give you your own body."

Immediately the girl's eyes go wide, "Really Lisa?! I don't have to share a body with Lincoln anymore?!" Her voice fills with excitement as she snatches the device from her four-year-old sister, "To think… I'll never have to share a body with you anymore Lincoln, you weak… pathetic."

" _ **Liberty, that's not necessary!"**_ Lincoln complains, _**"I'll be happy finally being able to hear my own thoughts for once! And not having to share a body with an annoying, pretentious, bitch of a twin sister!"**_

"So how does it work Lisa?" Liberty asks, and the scientist responds by pulling out a small, metal strip.

"First, I need Lincoln to be the dominant mind." Lisa declares, before walking over to her sibling's side.

And with a spasm, Lincoln takes control of his body once more, "All right Lisa, I'm here, what else do you need?"

Lisa proceeds to attach the metal strip to the back of his head, "This is a special device that'll allow Liberty to project herself onto the new body, in a sense, giving her full control as if it were her own." She then secures the device to Lincoln's wrist.

"But?" Lincoln goes.

"But nothing, the only issue I have is that I don't know how you two will behave when apart." Lisa then rubs the back of her head, "Also, since this body is made of hard-light, it's not really a body. It can be turned off and on as necessary… But it can also recoil and behave like the normal human body, and it has mass to boot!"

" _You wanna do this Liberty?"_ Lincoln asks the voice in his head. Liberty immediately responds, _**"Yes Lincoln, anything to finally have my own body and finally be split from you."**_

" _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_ Lincoln asks, and Liberty responds, _**"You always have a bad feeling about everything bro."**_

" _Ugh, fine, let's do this Liberty."_ Lincoln takes in a deep breath, "All right Lisa, let's do it."

And with that, the four-year-old scientist nods and begins typing away at the projector. "All right, limiter firing up, projecting form… now!" And with that, the orange, watch-like device with a large screen as the face begins to glow for a moment, before projecting a model of a young girl with long white hair, and a pink bow in it. She wears the same orange shirt, while swapping out the pants for a blue skirt.

After a few minutes of loading, the model hardens and Liberty's voice goes silent in Lincoln's mind.

"So this is what silence feels like…" Lincoln whispers, before thinking, _"I wonder if Liberty is dead. That'd probably be good for."_

Within moments, the hard-light projection begins to stir, before quietly looking around. She looks up and down her body for a few moments, before smiling, "F-finally… I have my own body!" Liberty shouts, before grabbing hold and hugging both Lincoln and Lisa, "I love you two!"

"You ok Liberty? You seem… peppier and less asshole than usual…" Lincoln asks, slowly nudging his sister off of him."

"I'm just super happy now!" Liberty answers, while thinking, _"And I can finally do what I want to do without having my… brother tagging along all the time!"_

" _Uhh, Liberty, I can hear your thoughts still."_ Lincoln thinks before turning to Lisa, "Hey, we can still hear each other's thoughts! What gives?"

Lisa adjusts her glasses, "Interesting, I assume this is because I have to keep you two sharing the same mind, but you both have control of the bodies you inhabit."

Liberty smiles, "Ehh, who cares bro! Finally! I have my own body!"

Lincoln chuckles, "Sure, I'm happy for ya sis, now we don't have to worry about everything as much, you can finally do your own thing without me." Then he motions for her to follow, "So how about we show our sisters? After all, I'm pretty sure they'd be interested to meet the sister they knew existed but always found awkward to talk to."

"Sure bro!" She shouts, before following Lincoln out of the room.

"Poo-poo." Lily goes. Lisa looks at her ghost sister for a moment before waving her off, "Nah, there's nothing that could go wrong, after all, they're used to sticking together, it's not like there's a possibility for an adverse reaction if they stay apart for too long, right?"

Lily simply stares at her sister in annoyance, before muttering a cold, "Poo-poo."

"Ugh, fine." Lisa goes with a defeated voice, "I'll go check everything out." And with that, she turns and mounts herself at her computer.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Knock, knock!" Lincoln goes, before opening the door. Immediately, Lana runs over and licks her brother affectionately. "Haha! Heel Lana, heel!" And with that, Lincoln affectionately rubs his dog sister's head.

"Hey Lincoln, what are you-" Lola greets, before her eyes fall upon the girl standing behind him, "Uhh, who's that?"

Lincoln puts his arm around Liberty an pushes her forward a bit, "Lola, Lana, this is Liberty."

Lana responds by crawling over and sniffing Liberty's hand…. Before licking her sister's face affectionately.

"Haha!" Liberty goes, "I forgot how affectionate Lana could get!"

Yet, Lola looks on in shock, "This is the girl that has caused you so much grief Lincoln?!"

"Yeah…" Lincoln nervously responds, and Lola continues, "Why are you all of a sudden so happy! I thought you hated her and what she did to you!"

"I do…" Lincoln responds, his voice trailing off as he does so.

"But I promise to change Lincoln." Liberty cuts in, "There was a reason why I did all those things…"

Lola and Lincoln both raise an eyebrow in shock. "Oh really?" The girl goes, "Then care to tell us Liberty?"

For a moment, Liberty hesitates, thinking of whether or not reveal the truth to the boy she has lived her whole life bonded to, yet she simply shakes her head, "Nothing. I'll tell you about it later."

Then she looks at Lincoln, "Can we go and meet the other sisters now?"

Lincoln thinks for a moment, before shrugging, "All right. But you have to promise to tell me why you bullied me so much later."

Liberty sighs, "Fine, I'll tell you. Later though."

And with that, Lincoln grabs her hand an leads her to the next door room, the room of the former athlete and their Gothic sister.

"Knock, knock." Lincoln greets once more, before opening the door.

Lucy lies on her bed, with her face looking up and her body outstretched, as if she is in a trance of some kind.

"Hey Linc." Lynn greets as she wheels herself over to her siblings.

"Hey Lynn." Lincoln responds, before hugging Lynn.

"Care to tell me who your friend here is?" Lynn motions towards Liberty.

Lincoln nods, "Lynn, this is Liberty."

"Wait…" Lynn's eyes go wide in shock, "This is what Liberty really looks like?"

Liberty nods, "Hey Lynn…"

Lynn gives Liberty a punch in the arm, "That's for all the grief you've caused Lincoln." Then she gives a softer one, "And that's for being a member of my team." Then, with unsure eyes, Lynn finishes, "So how's this possible anyway?"

"Lisa created a device that gave me a body to inhabit." Liberty answers, while Lincoln raises his arm, revealing the device.

"I see." Lynn rubs her chin, "So care to explain why you act like such a bitch to us all the time sis? You have your own body now so…" She raises her fist, "I can punch you now."

"I'll tell you all later. I just really wanted to show you guys my new body…" Liberty rubs the back of her head in nervousness.

"I see." Lynn turns and wheels herself away, "Ok then. By the way, Ronnie Anne and Clyde are coming over later."

"Got it." Lincoln responds, before grabbing Liberty's hand once more, "Let's go to see the other two, since Lori and Leni didn't come home last night."

Liberty gives a nervous nod, before the duo head off to the room of the sad clown and musician.

Unlike the last two, Lincoln simply enters the room without knocking.

Luna continues rocking without noticing the duo walk in, while Luan looks up and smiles, "Hey there Lincoln! Who's this girl?"

Lincoln rubs the back of his head, "Luan, this is Liberty." Liberty gives a sheepish smile and wave… only for Luan to punch her in the hard-light face.

"That's for all the grief you cause Lincoln.

"I deserved that." Liberty responds.

Luna then looks up and notices the trio below her. She stops her strumming and shouts, "Hey! Who are you?!"

"I'm Liberty." The girl responds.

"What?!" Luna shouts, "I can't hear you!"

Lincoln pinches his nose in frustration, "We really need to get your ears checked out."

"What?!" Luna shouts, before they wave her off.

"Ok!" Luna goes, before jumping back to her bed and playing her guitar again.

"Watch yourself Liberty." Luan coldly warns, and Liberty fearfully nods.

And with that, the two walk out of the room and head downstairs. With nothing else to do, they throw themselves on the couch and for the first time, simply look at each other.

"You know, I never expected you to look so pretty sis." Lincoln quips, "By the way, what does this make us? Twins or just brother and sister?

Liberty thinks for a moment, "I'd say we're twins I guess. We share everything after all. Heck, we still technically share a connection!"

"So care to tell me why you're such a bitch to me all the time sis?" Lincoln finally asks, his voice gaining a soft authority to it. "You have your own body now and I'd like to know what's been bugging you ever since you started to talk and take control."

Liberty sighs, "Well Linc, I-"

*Knock* *knock* the door goes. And Liberty takes this chance to finish, "I will answer the door and tell you later."

With a quick and excited movement, she pulls the front door open, revealing a young Spanish girl with a purple hoodie and blue skirt, "Hey Ronnie Anne!"

"Uhh, hi there…" Ronnie responds, tilting her head as she does so, "Who are you?"

"Come on Ronnie! Don't tell me you don't recognize the girl you've been playing games with for years now!"

Ronnie's eyes go wide in shock, "Wait, you're Liberty?!"

Liberty nods, "Yeah! Because of Lisa, I have my own body now!" Then, she begins to accentuate her hips, "What do you think?"

Ronnie Anne blushes, before looking away, "You look cute girl." then she looks back at her.

"So where do you wanna hang out? After all, we've gotta see what this new hard-light body is like!" Liberty asks.

"I don't know sis, after all, usually Lincoln plans these things, remember?" Ronnie answers, only for Liberty to respond, "But he's not coming with us, is he?" She looks at her brother, "Are you coming Lincoln?"

Lincoln turns on the TV and responds, "Nope, you're free to do what you want sis."

"Huh, ok then." Ronnie Anne goes, "So, you have been split from him, right?"

Liberty nods, "Yeah… I'm finally split from him… mostly." She thinks, _"Why do I feel so… strange?"_

" _ **Because you're not used to your own body yet, sis."**_ Lincoln responds.

" _Get out of my head!"_ Liberty counters, receiving no response from her brother.

Liberty then sighs, "So, wanna hang out today Ronnie? After all, it could be fun."

Ronnie Anne shrugs, "Sure Liberty, I guess I might as well get to know who you are without your brother around."

"Awesome." Liberty responds, and with that, the duo nod and walk out of the home.

* * *

After a few minutes of deliberation, the two girls decide to go to the park for a simple stroll, after all, what's the worst that could happen?!

"So Liberty…" Ronnie Anne asks, "What's it like, you know, always being connected to Lincoln? After all, you never seem to talk about the experience and always seem to hate it."

Liberty looks away, "I know I say I hate it… I know I abuse Lincoln and say I hate him, but I have to admit, mot of those are just lies…" She sighs, "Really, I'm just well, jealous of him, how he has a physical form and I don't…" Then, she looks at the hard-light projector attached to his arm, "I guess… I'm just…" She starts to tear up.

"Calm down Liberty, don't worry, now that you have your own body, things will get better right?" Ronnie asks, and Liberty nods in response.

"Yeah. Now that I've got my own body, I hope I can repay Lincoln for putting up with me for so many years…" Liberty responds, her vision slowly getting weaker, _"Why do I feel so… tired?"_

"Well I hope to help you with that Liberty, after all, something like this is going to be hard to believe." Ronnie responds, before turning to her, "Liberty, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Liberty hastily responds. "I'm sorry for being such an arse."

Ronnie Anne places a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "Don't worry Liberty, I'm pretty sure Lincoln is going to forgive you." Then, she put her arm around her, "Plus, I'll help you out. You don't seem to be so bad in your own body."

Liberty looks away fearfully, "Are you sure he's not going to try and get his revenge on me? I mean, I have caused him so much pain and misery. Am I even worth being with anymore? Wouldn't he be better off without me around?!"

Ronnie leads Liberty to one of the park benches and motions for her to sit down. She complies and Ronnie takes a seat next to her, before she continues, "Don't worry about it Liberty, after all, if you're truly sorry, he'll know." Then she playfully punches her arm, "After all, you've still got a close bond to him don't you?"

"Heh, you're right." Liberty responds, a soft smile forming on her face, "I promise I'll make it up to you Lincoln, no matter…" The young girl sits back, a pained feeling welling up in her stomach.

"Liberty!" Ronnie shouts, "Are you ok?!"

" _Why do I feel so queasy?"_ Liberty thinks.

" _ **You too huh?"**_ Lincoln responds, _**"This must be the effect of us being split up for so long!"**_ His voice is filled with a frantic panic as he stumbles up from his couch resting place and stumbles out the door, _**"Where are you? We have to get back together!"**_

"I need… I need to get back to Lincoln." Liberty responds, before she forces herself up and tries to weakly walk back home. _"I'm in the park Lincoln!"_

"This is bad!" Ronnie then grabs hold of Liberty and carries her up, _"Thank goodness she's still light!"_ Ronnie thinks before she shouts, "Where's Lincoln right now?!"

"He's on his way." Liberty responds.

And with that, Ronnie Anne runs in a random direction, hoping that she would run into her friend's twin brother.

A few blocks away, Lincoln stumbles and pushes himself forward, _"Liberty, are you all right?"_

" _ **Yeah bro, Ronnie Anne is on her way.**_ **"** Liberty weakly responds.

Lincoln then turns and with his heart racing, yet his body weakening, he pushes forward, and turns down another street, causing him to come face-to-face with a familiar girl in a purple sweater.

"Ronnie Anne!" He desperately shouts.

"Lincoln?!" Ronnie Anne counters, before running at the weakened boy. And with that, Lincoln falls into Ronnie Anne's arms, falling on top of Liberty in the process.

 _A few hours later…_

"Ugh, what happened?" Liberty says, before getting up once more, she looks her body up and down once more, "And why am I in Lincoln's body again?"

" _ **We both passed out because you drifted too far, I guess that neither of us can survive when the other is too far away."**_ Lincoln's voice is filled with a soft regret.

"Oh…" Liberty looks away shamefully, "I was just hoping that I could enjoy my…"

" _ **Don't worry sis, I understand,"**_ Lincoln quickly adds, _ **"And by the way, I heard you talking to Ronnie Anne. Did you really mean everything you said? About wanting to make it up to me?""**_

"You did?!" Liberty thinks, "I'm sorry for everything Lincoln, I know I can't fix everything, but please, let me try to make it up to you! I'm your twin sister and now I have a body! I have the chance, please let me!"

Lincoln hesitates for a moment, as if considering shooting down Liberty's desperate request, yet with a soft sigh he responds, _**"Fine sis, I'll let you try to redeem yourself."**_ He starts and immediately Liberty responds, "Really Lincoln?! You're the-"

" _ **But,"**_ Lincoln continues, _**"That doesn't mean I'm ok with what you did or that I'll forget everything you did to me."**_

Liberty rubs her arm, "I understand Lincoln. Thank you for this."

" _ **No problem sis, so how about we try your new body out again?"**_

"Sure bro." Liberty responds, and with a single spasm, Lincoln takes back control of his body. Then, he picks up the device Lisa had created and taps away at it for a few moments.

Eventually, the device projects Liberty's holographic body once more, allowing the second mind to possess it once more.

"Huh, I still have to get used to this Libs." Lincoln quips.

"Don't worry, we'll probably get used to it." Liberty says, helping Lincoln on his feet as she does so. "Awkward sibling hug?"

Lincoln thinks for a moment, before shrugging, "Sure sis, awkward sibling hug." And with that, the twins come together in a hug, before their eyes go wide and pat each other's backs with, "Pat, pat."

* * *

So how was that guys?! Anyways, as my sister hinted at last chapter, there's a small story arc here. So in the meantime, I'm going to go look for a person to tell the next part.

See ya guys later! Epsilon, out!

12-9-2-5-18-20-25 1-14-4 12-9-14-3-15-12-14 1-18-5 14-15-23 9-14 20-8-5 18-21-14-14-9-14-7 6-15-18 "2-5-19-20 12-15-21-4 8-15-21-19-5 20-23-9-14-19"!

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, I thank everyone who helped me in this and continues to support me!**


	6. Lincoln's Place

**A/N I'm back guys, and I've brought the next story! I hope you enjoy! R &R!**

Story Five: Lincoln's Place

Hey guys! It's-a me, Epsilon! And I'm back to tell another story!

So… I was unable to find someone who was able to cover as narrator. So until I can find someone to take over, I'll be your narrator again.

I'm going to be honest, given the fact that this story follows the twin of the previous character I guess it's only fit that the same narrator tell both… you know, for consistency's sake! Not cause I'm super lonely, travelling the multiverse, meeting no one with your power and the only people have your power see you as unfit to be Guardian of Order… What? I'm not tearing up!

I'll tell this story cause I want to! Not cause it's the only time I find people I can relate to!

Ok then; let's see… hey, maybe this story will finally answer the question: why are they bound together for eternity? Who knows, maybe they were star-crossed lovers in another life or had a curse put on them for some reason, I really wouldn't know, it's not my department. If you want that, asks Ethioth… who is still away telling his other story…

Anyways, I hope you enjoy Lincoln's story! It involves some pain, bullying, holograms and card games! (Not really for the last one… maybe, who knows).

* * *

It's another cool, winter morning in the town of Royal Woods. The Loud Family had broken off for the day, with Lincoln and Liberty heading to school on their own.

"You sure that this is a good idea Lincoln?" Liberty nervously asks. If her hardlight body had a heart, no doubt it would be racing. Despite the cold air around her, she only wears her orange shirt and blue skirt, no doubt if her body wasn't made of hardlight, she'd be freezing

"Of course sis." Lincoln responds, his voice filling with a fatherly care, "After all, you can't just stay in my head all the time. Just because school can get a little boring doesn't mean it isn't important!" He, on the other hand, wears his normal red jacket and blue scarf.

The girl holds onto her pink, hand-me-down backpack tightly, before looking up at the school building ahead of her and taking a small gulp. _**"What if they don't like me?! The only time people have talked to me was through you body."**_

" _ **Come on Liberty, you're you! What happened to the uber-competitive sister that I grew to live with?!"**_ Lincoln places a soft hand on his sister's shoulder, "And don't worry, I'll protect you. And if something bad happens, you can always ditch the hardlight projector and retreat back into my mind." Then he continues, _**"Plus, if you get scared, we can always talk in my mind!"**_

"Really?" Liberty looks up and gazes into her brother's brown eyes while he looks into her white ones, _**"Thanks Lincoln…"**_

"No problem sis." Lincoln playfully goes, before softly punching her arm, "But just remember, try not to do it too often, after all, you want people to meet you, it's not polite to run away when someone scares you."

"But what if… what if…" Liberty's voice gets more frantic, "What if they make fun of me for not having a real physical form?! What if they make fun of me for looking like you?! What if-"

"Calm down Libs." Lincoln responds, "You're over thinking this stuff. Come on, you've met these people before!" Then he pats her back, "After all, you used to take control of me whether you saw fit! You weren't afraid when you just shared a body with me!"

Liberty looks away and scratches the back of her head in nervousness, "Yeah, but that was before I got my own body. Before, I could just retreat if something got wrong. Now if I make a mistake or screw up, I can't just up and run away.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be just fine sis," Lincoln assures, "Don't worry at all." And with that, the boy grabs his twin sister's hand, "Now come on, we're going to be late for class."

"Ok…" Liberty responds, and with that, the duo runs into their school building, preparing for the day to come. _"Here we go."_

 _Period 1..._

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Johnson greets, "Today we have a new student!" Then she motions toward the white-haired girl standing by her side, "This is Liberty Loud! She's Lincoln's sister!"

Liberty puts on a sheepish smile, "Hi there." Then she gives a small wave.

The class remains silent- save for random mumbling- as Liberty walks over and takes a seat in the desk next to Lincoln.

" _ **You ok sis?"**_ Lincoln thinks, causing Liberty to respond, _**"I guess, I'm still really nervous. Those guys behind us seem to be really interested in me for some reason.**_

Lincoln smiles, _**"Awesome, it looks like they have a crush on ya sis! Why don't you go talk to them after class? After all, it couldn't hurt!"**_ Then the boy chuckles.

" _ **I'm not sure, after all, I just got here… wouldn't it be a good idea to wait and stuff?"**_ Liberty's thoughts are filled with fear, _**"I mean, I don't and I'm not sure if this body is umm… 'compatible' with a relationship… I don't want things to get awkward and stuff."**_

" _ **Yeah, of course sis, feel free to wait, just be careful all right?"**_ Lincoln calmly responds. _**"After all, some boys really like the white hair!"**_

"Poke…" the student next to Liberty goes, and he pushes his finger into Liberty's Body… causing her form to buzz slightly "What the… what's your body made of?"

Immediately, the girl flinches, before leaning back, "Uhh… what bodies are usually made of?" While she mentally panics, _**"Lincoln! Why he poking me?!"**_

" _ **Oh him. That's Ferguson, he has a bad habit of well… that."**_ Lincoln responds, making sure not to break contact with the teacher. _**"Don't mind him."**_

" _ **Well can you do something about it?!"**_ Liberty begs, _**"Why is he doing this?! I am not comfortable! Ugh!"**_

" _ **This is the first thing you have to learn Liberty, you have to speak up for yourself. Come on, you used to do it while in my body, you can do it now!"**_ Lincoln responds, his mental voice becoming softer, _**"Now go on, you can do it!"**_

Liberty takes a sigh and turns to the boy. He's a bit on the chubby side with red hair, "Can you please stop doing that. It's really annoying."

Immediately, Ferguson tilts his head, "Liberty? Why does your skin feel like… I don't know… Light?"

" _ **Crud! What do I answer, bro?!"**_

 _ **"Just stay calm sis and... just try to explain that he's acting weird over nothing."**_ Lincoln responds.

And so, Liberty takes a deep breath and answers, "It's nothing. I'm perfectly normal. Stop poking me please."

" _ **There ya go!"**_ Lincoln responds… only for a paper airplane to fly into the back of his head. The young boy takes a second to unfurl and read it, before he takes a soft sigh, _**"Liberty, this is going to be a long day isn't it?**_

 _ **"And why's that?"**_ Liberty responds, tapping away at her holo-projector as she does so.

" _ **No reason… you're here, it's your first day and I just got a paper airplane warning me not to go outside after school…"**_ Lincoln answers, before reading, _**"Outside, three PM."**_ He sighs and crumples up the paper with that.

" _ **Those guys again?"**_ Liberty responds, _**"That gives me an idea!"**_

 _ **"Liberty, no. I'm not letting you confront them after school, that's a really bad idea sis!"**_

" _ **Lincoln, my body is made of hardlight! Plus, you can't just let them run your life forever!"**_ Liberty's thoughts get more annoyed, _**"Please, let me help you!"**_

 _ **"Liberty, I know you wanna make it up to me for what you did, but I'm telling this isn't the way you wanna go."**_ Lincoln responds, his voice filling with an understanding care. _**"Let's get you comfortable first, ok?"**_

" _ **Ok…"**_ The girl responds, and with that, they get back to class.

 _Period 2..._

"Ok, so what's next?" Liberty asks as the duo enters a small science lab. Before the boy can answer her question, she goes, "Oh, science huh?"

Lincoln nods, "Yeah sis, it's science." Before turning to her, "You know what you need to do right'?"

Liberty nods, "Yeah. I love science class!"

"Oh really sis?" Lincoln chuckles, before taking his seat at one of the tables, "You're the one who said science is for nerds and stuff."

"Yeah, but I never said that was a bad thing!" Liberty takes a seat next to her brother, "After all, I think nerds are dreamy!" Then the girl looks up, as if imagining the perfect guy.

"Haha!" Lincoln chuckles, "You mean like Clyde?"

Immediately, Liberty's face goes red, "Hey! I don't think Clyde's cute!"

"Liberty, we have that mind connection remember, I can hear you thinking about him all the time!" Then the boy chuckles, _**"Plus, you used to flirt with him through me, remember?!"**_

Liberty crosses her arms and looks away, "Oh yeah! Well, at least… umm… I-!"

"Liberty, you know me well enough to know that everyone knows of my deal with Ronnie Anne. There's literally nothing you can throw at me that'll get me to you know, get annoyed and stuff."

Liberty chuckles with that, "Oh all right bro. You're right with that." And with that, the teacher walks in.

"Good morning class, go get your lab supplies! Today is the day we work with Element-115 and it is important that we are complete safe while handling it!"

"I'll get our supplies." Liberty declares, before jumping to her feet and running over to a nearby rack. She grabs two pairs of gloves, two lab coats and two sets of goggles, before turning back to face her brother… only to find his head now soaked with water.

"Lincoln!" She goes in surprise, before running over and taking his soaked head in her arms, "What happened?!"

"Nothing Liberty." He responds with a downtrodden tone, "It's nothing I'm not used to."

"Lincoln…" Liberty whispers, before handing him a set of lab supplies, _**"I'm worried about you."**_

"Yeah I know." Lincoln answers, _**"But this is nothing I haven't dealt with before. After all, there isn't much that gets under my skin, I've had to deal with eleven sisters my whole life."**_

" _ **Please tell me if it gets worse Lincoln… it's hard to see you like this!"**_ Liberty then preps herself for the lab, before taking her seat, "Please, I care for you… you deserve better than this!"

Yet, Lincoln places a soft hand on her back, "Don't worry sis, I'll be fine, don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok…" Liberty hesitantly responds, before turning to face the waiting teacher. And with that, the teacher begins her class...

By dumping a small vial of 115 on the floor, causing some of the loose tiles to begin to float.

"Heh, this is going to be a fun class huh?" Liberty quips, and Lincoln nods in response.

" _ **Yep, now let's start experimenting!"**_

And with that, the two siblings get to work modifying their concoction, mixing it with random other chemicals.

" _ **Ooo, let's see here…"**_ Liberty goes, _**"Check this out Lincoln!"**_ Then, the young girl pours some water in a vial of the 115, causing small fireworks to spark out of it.

Lincoln smiles, _**"That's cool Liberty."**_

Then she pours more water in the vial.

"Uhh, I don't think that's a good idea Liberty." Lincoln goes, taking a step back as he does so.

"Nah!" Liberty responds, "It'll be cool!" Then, after a few seconds of pouring, the vial of 115 reacts, and promptly explodes in Liberty's hardlight hand. "Oh…" She down at the broken vial.

" _ **Liberty, that was a horrible idea!"**_ Lincoln mentally shouts, _**"Lab safety is important! Just because you can't get hurt doesn't mean others can't too!"**_

" _ **I'm sorry Lincoln…"**_ Liberty sorrowfully responds, _**"I just wanted you to laugh…"**_

"Well, I'll go and clean this mess up." Liberty declares, before turning and going over to get the broom.

Lincoln sighs and whispers, "Oh Liberty, what am I going to do with you?"

 _Period 3..._

"Ok, let's see here…" Liberty whispers, while tapping away at her Holo-projector's modification mode. After a few minutes of choosing, the hardlight girl chooses to put on her gym clothes.

The projector responds by shuffling through her clothes for a moment, before ending on an orange T-shirt with blue shorts. _**"Man, I love this body."**_

" _ **Good for you sis."**_ Lincoln tiredly responds, _**"Heh, maybe one day we'll be able to swap places and stuff. After all, it'd be amusing to see things on your side for once."**_

" _ **Uhh, Lincoln, why does it sound like you just got whipped by towels or something?"**_ Liberty nervously asks _ **, "Are they trying to bully you there or something?"**_

Lincoln immediately counters, _**"Don't worry Liberty, everything's perfectly fine. Now come on, today's Dodgeball day!"**_ And with that, Lincoln emerges from the changing room with his head held up high.

"Ok then bro…" Liberty nervously greets, "I guess I'll trust what you're telling me… you sure you don't want my help or anything?"

"Yeah sis, I'm all right." Lincoln goes, before walking onto the gym pad, _**"Now let's play some Dodgeball, ok sis?"**_

Liberty walks on and stands next to her brother, preparing for the onslaught about to take place. "Ready for the Lincoln?

Lincoln nods.

"Ok teams!" The gym teacher declares, before blowing into his whistle. Immediately, the opposing groups of students rush forward to grab the balls first.

Liberty, oddly enough, decides to hold off, while her brother rushes forward, dives at a small, red one, takes it, and scores a direct shot on an unlucky blonde boy.

" _ **Wow bro! You're really good at this!"**_ Liberty quips, before ducking under an incoming ball… causing her teammate to get hit rather than her.

" _ **We're not in the clear yet sis. Remember your competitive edge! Your body has been set to work off mine."**_ Lincoln goes.

Liberty responds by rushing forward and sliding under another ball. Her brother then catches it, before sending it back, knocking two more unlucky members out of the game.

Then, Lincoln passes a ball over to Liberty with, "You know what to do."

His sister nods, before throwing the ball at an unaware player.

"Lincoln Loud!" Three boys shout. All three of them hold balls in their hands.

"What?" Lincoln goes as he looks up. His eyes go wide in shock as they send the volley at the boy.

"No!" Liberty shouts, before rushing over and jumping in front of him… causing her to get pelted by the three balls.

"Liberty!" Lincoln goes, before sending his return volley, taking all three of them out, winning the game for his team. "You ok sis?"

Liberty nods, "Yeah bro, I'm all right."

"Heh, thanks for the save. You saved me from that attack."

"It was no problem Linc." Liberty goes, "After all, you're my bro!" then she adds a playful punch just for emphasis.

Lincoln smiles, "Awesome, now are you ready for round two?"

The girl nods and with that, the return to game.

 _Period 4: Lunch_

"So after that game, I guess it's only right that we get some food." Lincoln quips, "I sure worked up an appetite from that game, how about you sis?"

Liberty shakes her head, "Remember, body's made of hardlight, so the only hunger I feel is your huger bro."

"Heh, yeah, you're kinda right." Lincoln nervously rubs the back of his head, before taking his tray in hand and starting to walk away. Liberty grabs her own tray, albeit hers has much less food, and follows her brother over to a small table with a Latino Girl and a dark-skinned boy waiting for them.

"Hey Ronnie and…" The young girl looks at Clyde and blushes, "Hey Clyde."

"Hey Liberty." The two kids respond as the twins take their seats across from them.

Clyde continues, "So this is what you really look like, huh?"

"Yeah Clyde. Nice to finally meet you." Liberty affectionately goes.

"We met before." Clyde continues, "You know, back when you were acting like a you-know-what to Lincoln, took control of his body and used it to kiss me."

Liberty nervously rubs her arm with that, "Oh, uhh, sorry about that I guess… that was really awkward for you huh?"

"It was," Clyde continues with a less deadpan tone, "But hey, at least I got to meet you and stuff." Then he glares at her, "so are you still trying to be annoying, or have you decided to try and make things right?"

Lincoln then speaks, "Ronnie, did you forget to fill Clyde in?"

"Oops…" Ronnie Anne quips, before turning and telling Clyde, "Liberty is trying to make it up to Lincoln after everything she did. So we've decided to give her a chance to redeem herself."

Clyde sighs, "You know how I feel about this." He looks Liberty straight in the eyes as he continues, "I have a feeling that you are going to hurt Lincoln badly if someone doesn't intervene and stop you."

"Please Clyde." Liberty begs. "I know I wasn't the best sister in the world, but I really wanna make this right! Please, give me that chance!"

The dark-skinned boy continues to stare at the girl for a moment, before sighing, "Fine, I'll give you a chance, but if you don't make it up, I'll, I'll-" He thinks for a moment, "I'll do something crazy!"

Ronnie Annie playfully puts her arm around the dark-skinned boy, "Join the club brother."

And with that, the students come together and eat their lunch in peace… well relative peace given just how loud the school cafeteria can get.

 _After Lunch..._

With their lunch complete, the friends part ways for their uneventful last two periods of classes, and after about two more hours, the last period teacher finishes up her lesson and the final bell rings, signaling the end of the school day.

Lincoln and Liberty get out of their seats; pack up their books and head out the door.

" _ **You sure everything's going to be fine Liberty? After all, they warned me not to walk out after last period."**_ Lincoln worriedly goes, holding onto Liberty's hard-light hand as he does so.

" _ **Don't worry bro, I'm sure we'll be fine."**_ She responds, before leading the boy outside and walking with him down the sidewalk.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A high-pitched voice calls out, before a short boy with messy brown hair appears, "Well, well, now there are two of them to deal with."

A fatter boy steps out from some nearby bushes, "Didn't we tell you to not come here? Now we're going to have to make you pay."

Chandler then steps forward and greets, "Hello, new girl and loud girl. Looks like you two are in love already!" Then, the red-haired boy grabs Liberty's arm, "Don't go with this loser!"

"Let go of me." Liberty snaps back, "This 'loser' is my brother!"

"Oh?" Chandler goes. "Well then I guess you're a loser too!" Then he throws his head back in laughter.

Liberty throws a punch in response, "No one makes fun of me or my brother!"

The punch hits Chandler in the cheek, yet once the shock wears down. He counters with a kick, causing Liberty to fall to the ground in pain.

" _ **Dangit Lisa! Why can I feel pain?!"**_ Liberty thinks in annoyance, _**"I can feel things, but not hot or cold… yep, this body is inconsistent as ever!"**_

"You two are weak." The bully says, "The girl can barely injure me and this boy's such a coward." Then, just to add icing to the cake, Chandler steps on the holo-projector, causing its screen to crack.

"Liberty!" Lincoln shouts, only for a sharp pain to shoot through his chest.

" _ **Lincoln…"**_ Liberty responds, her voice trailing off as she does so, _**"Run! I'll, I'll!"**_ Yet, before she is able to finish, the device's screen cracks, causing the hardlight body to begin to flash, as if trying to desperately remain active.

"Aww, would you look at that, she passed out! And what's this? She's flashing? It's like she didn't even have a real body!"" He taunts, "Oh well then, I guess I'll have to-"

" _ **I'll…"**_ Liberty desperately shouts, before her voice goes silent in Lincoln's mind.

" _ **Liberty?! Liberty?! Liberty!"**_ Lincoln mentally shouts, the sharp pain growing in his chest. _"Liberty…"_ The boy feels as if someone had torn his heart out as he plants his arms into the ground.

A fire burns in Lincoln's eyes as he stands up and faces the bullies.

"Oh, would you look at that, pipsqueak wants to-"

Lincoln's body glows with a dark aura as he grits his teeth, "You messed up big time you dumb idiots." Then, he steps forward.

Yet, his tormentors don't back down. "Give us the best you've got!" The pipsqueak taunts.

Lincoln looks upon Liberty once more, her hard-light body fading slowly while her voice remains silent in his mind. "I give you five seconds to run."

"No!" The bully goes, "Get him!" And with that, he charges. Lincoln steps forward and tackles the biggest one with, "Big mistake dumbarses! You're mine now!"

Immediately, the largest falls back, only for the pipsqueak to jump up and use him as a jumping board. Yet, Lincoln remains unfazed and easily punches the kid out of the air.

Chandler grits his teeth, "Whatever, you're nothing to me!"

Lincoln then steps forward once more. Chandler readies his fist and throws a punch… only for Lincoln to easily catch it and crush his fist.

A wave of fear over takes the red-haired bully, before Lincoln glares and simply throws a kick straight into Chandler's crotch, "That's for Liberty arsehole." And with that Chandler crawls away in fear, but a lone hit the back of the head knocks him out.

Lincoln then takes short, deep breaths, as if to calm himself down… before falling by his fading sister, unconscious.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Ugh, Lincoln, what happened?" Liberty asks, noticing the three boys that had tormented them are now on the ground, unconscious. She slowly moves her gaze over to her brother, his body now resting right next to her's "Lincoln…"

She tiredly stands up and crawls over to the boy, overlapping his hand with her own. Almost immediately, the dark aura fades from his body.

"Liberty?" He whispers.

" _ **I'm ok Lincoln, you can calm down… I'm sorry I got us into this."**_

"Thank goodness you're all right." Lincoln responds, "That's all the matters." And with that, he picks her up, "Now let's go home sis, I don't think these guys are going to bother us ever again."

Then, the boy smiles, _**"And it's ok, you wanted to stick up for me. Thanks for that sis. Just… be careful. You know what happens when I get off the rails. My body now hurts."**_

And with that, she nods and they go home.

* * *

Wow, I just realized just how unlikable of a character Liberty was made in Ethioth's concept. Heh, I guess the Guardian of Fate has plans in store for her.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed today's tale! Now wish me luck as I go off and try to find another narrator to take over for me. Seriously! I'm busy trying to deal with my AEU members getting turned into cards! Seriously!

See ya guys later!

14-15-20-5 20-15 19-5-12-6 4-15-14-20 20-18-9-7-7-5-18 12-9-14-3-15-12-14-'19 2-5-18-19-5-18-11 13-15-4-5

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! School starts soon, so this may start updating every other week. Also, this will update on either Saturdays or Sundays depending on my schedule.**


	7. Lana and Lily's Quest

**A/N Hey guys, here's the next story! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **As always, R &R!**

Story Six: Lana and Lily's Quest

"Hey there everyone I'm Hypnos and I-" A yellow, genie-like man greets, while waving his hand through the story-telling port.

"Hey! Get out! This is the Guardian Entities' collective story! Who the heck are you?!" Epsilon shouts, cutting him off.

"Who am I?" Hypnos responds, "I'm just a guy who wants to tell the next story! After all, some guy named Ethioth left the script here!"

Epsilon facepalms, "Ok, no. This is guardian territory, you don't belong here… whatever the heck you are!"

Hypnos frowns in disappointment, "Aww really?" Then he drops to his knees and begins to beg, "Please let me tell the next story! I'm so bored! I've been traveling for ages"

"There is literally nothing you can do to convince me." Epsilon goes, before crossing his arms, "Unless you got something to interest me.

Immediately, Hypnos snaps his fingers, "Well, how about this: we play a little game and whoever wins gets be the new narrator, okay?" His voice fills with hope.

"You are so lucky I'm not the kind of entity to rearrange your molecules if you annoy me." Epsilon sighs, "Fine, let's do it."

Hypnos chuckles, "Prepare this is not an act for people with heart problems.

"1...2...3, rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Haha! I win!" Hypnos shouts.

"Fine, I'll let you tell the next story, it'll give me a chance to take a break for once. Try not to burn the viewer down in the meantime."

"No promises!" Hypos counters, and with that, Epsilon disappears.

::

As I was saying, my name's Hypnos and I'm just some random guy who happened to stumble upon this place! And since there's a finished script here, and no one's around to stop me from telling the next story, here it is!

Ooo, this one's a double feature to boot! And it follows the wolf girl and the ghost baby!

* * *

"Oh Lana!" Rita Loud calls, "Kibble's ready!"

A few seconds later and the six-year-old dog girl scamper into the kitchen and over to her mother, letting her tongue hang out of her mouth as she does so.

"Heel girl, heel!" Rita commands, causing the girl to sit back as she continues her tongue out in excitement.

"Haha! Here you go." The mother puts on a pained smile before lowering a small blue bowl labeled, "Lana."

Immediately, the young girl leans over and laps the food up while the woman turns and walks away, the latter holding a tearful frown as she does so.

"Woof!" (Hey Lana!) A small white dog with black spots walks over, and joins the girl by running over to a nearby bowl.

"Woof!" (Hey Charles!) Lana responds, "Woof-woof!" (Everything's great!)

"Woof! Bark woof bark?" (Yep! Anything planned for today sis?)

The girl thinks for a moment, before snapping her fingers and nodding, "Woof bark-bark woof!" (I'll spend time with my bone today!)

Charles laughs, "Bark woof! Woof-woof bark, woof?" (Of course! It's the one-year anniversary today, right?)

"Bark! Woof-woof bark!" (Yep! And I'm super excited!) Lana quickly finishes her meal and scampers into the living room.

"Poo-poo!" (Hey Lana!) the ghost baby greets.

"Woof!" (Hey Lily!)

"Poo-poo?" (Whatcha doin'?) the baby floats closer to the dog girl, while the dog girl begins digging through the mess under the couch.

 _"What the... where is it?!"_ Lana thinks, her young mind racing for an answer, _"Where's my bone?!"_

Then, the young dog girl rushes outside and begins to dig, her heart and mind racing in desperation.

She claws away at the summer dirt, doing her best to find the bone she so desperately wanted… only to find a T-Rex skull. Nothing too interesting to the girl. "Awwoo?!" (Where is it?!) She howls, before climbing out of the hole she had dug.

"Poo-poo?" (What's wrong Lana?) Lily asks, tilting her head in confusion, while Lana proceeds to run back into the house, "Poo-poo?" (What's got you so riled up?)

"Woof awwooo! Woof, woof, woof!" (My favorite bone! I can't find it!) Lana then dives into the small opening under the couch in desperation, "Awwooo?!" (Where is it?!)

Lily rubs her chin for a moment, before snapping her fingers. "Poo-poo?" (When was the last time you saw it?)

Lana rubs her chin for a moment, before getting back on all fours and responding, "Woof, woof." (I don't remember… I think Rita and Lynn had it when we… went to the park!)

"Poo-poo!" (Well then, how about you check their bags? Maybe they left it in there and forgot to give it back to you!) Then Lily floats over to the parent's bedroom.

The dog girl doesn't hesitate to follow and runs in their room after her.

"Woof?" (Where are you?) The girl looks around, "Woof, woof." (You have to be around here somewhere, bone!"

"Poo-poo!" (Over here!) Lily shouts, before motioning at a small blue bag labeled, "Lana's stuff." Resting on the bedroom table.

"Bark!" (Yes!) Lana goes, before scampering over and jumping on the nearby desk and clawing at the bag… that she could not reach. "Bark, bark!" (Dangit! I can't reach!)

"Poo, poo, poo-poo!" (Then you have to find someone who can!) Lily immediately responds, before flying out the door, "Poo, poo-poo, poo!" (Wait, Lana, I know who can help!)

A few moments of waiting pass, before Lily phases through the room door again, followed by two white-haired children.

"Uhh, Lana, what are you doing?" Lincoln asks.

"Bark, woof!" (I'm trying to get my bone back!) Then she claws at the bag in desperation, "Bark woof-woof!" (Please help me Lincoln!)

The boy looks at Lana in confusion for a moment, before turning to Liberty, "Uhh, do you know what she said?"

Liberty shrugs in response, "Not sure bro. I don't speak dog or baby, remember?"

Lincoln facepalms, "But you used to live with them! You spent actual time with them!"

"Well, that doesn't mean I can speak with them!" Liberty counters, before walking over and grabbing the bag, "Maybe she wants something in here?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to check." Lincoln responds, before motioning for her to give the bag to Lana, and she complies.

Immediately, Lana begins to go through the bag while Lincoln, Liberty and Lily look on in confusion.

" _Woof, bark woof?!" (Where is it?!)_ She thinks, her thoughts racing for an answer. Yet, her actions are of no use, her bone isn't in the bag after all. After that, she pulls her head out, "Howl!" (No!)

"What's wrong Lana?" Lincoln kneels down and rubs his dog-like sister's head, trying to console her, but to no avail.

"Howl! Bark, woof, bark!" (Lincoln! I lost my favorite bone!) Then, Lana leans in and begins to cry in the boy's chest.

"Poo-poo…" (Lana… no…) Lily goes, before an idea comes to her, "Poo, poo-poo! Poo, poo!" (Don't give up yet Lana! There's still hope!) Then, Lily floats over and motions for the dog girl to follow.

Lana looks at the baby and asks, "Woof? Woof bark woof?" (Why? What can you do?)

"Poo-poo, poo!" (Let's go find your bone, together sis!) Lily flares her arms out, "Poo-poo, poo-poo!" (We can do it together!)

The dog girl hesitates for a moment, before getting out of her brother's arms and turning to her sister, "Woof?" (You sure?)

Lily nods, "Poo. Poo-poo!" (Yeah. Now let's go!) And with that, the ghost baby rushes out the room door, followed by the dog girl.

"We should follow them." Lincoln says and Liberty nods in agreement, "Yeah, who knows what a dog and a ghost baby can do without someone watching out for them." And with that, the twins rush out of the room in pursuit.

Lana ducks through the doggy door and out into the wide open world out her home. She then banks right, continuing to run on all fours as she follows the ghost Lily, "Woof woof, bark?" (Where are we goin', Lily?)

The baby thinks for a moment, before snapping her fingers, "Poo-poo, poo-poo-poo?" (Well since the last place you saw your bone was the park, how about we go there?)

"Bark woof, bark" (Ok then Lily, let's go!) and with that, the duo runs toward the dog park, a small green space set aside for the pets of the Royal Woods community. And for Lana, it was her home away from home.

The little girl jumps over the closed off fence and rushes into the main yard with, "Woof-woof!" (Hey guys!). While Lily decides to sit behind the barrier and let Lana do her thing.

Immediately, a brown god with a long body greets, "Bark-bark!" (Hey Lana!) before turning to face the dog-like six-year-old.

Another, larger down with white fur continues, "Woof bark?" (What brings you here today?)

"Bark woof, awwooo?!" (I'm looking for my favorite bone, have you seen it?!) Lana desperately asks, her voice filling with fear.

The brown dog shakes his head, "Bark, woof." (No, sorry.)

Lana looks away, trying to fight back the tears that had begun to form under her eyes, the larger dog licks her tears off and responds, "Woof-woof, woof bark!" (Don't cry, you'll find your bone eventually!) While the other dog begins to sniff her butt, not that she minds.

"Woof… back, woof!" (Yeah… I know, but I'm worried I'll never find it!) Lana responds, while flailing her arms out for emphasis.

"Bark!" (Wait!) The longer dog goes, before running in front of the girl, "Woof-woof bark-bark! Woof bark awwooo!" (I think I remember seeing the cats carrying away a bone or something! It might have been yours!)

"Woof?!" (Really?!) Lana's eyes go wide, before she nods, "Bark-bark!" (Thanks guys!)

And with that, she turns and leaps over the barrier once more.

"Poo-poo?" (How'd it go?) Lily asks, before following her dog-like sister once more, "Poo-poo." (You look excited.)

"Bark-bark woof!" (I think I know where it could be!) Then, she turns and rushes down an open alley, before stopping in front of dumpster. The dog girl growls for a moment, before an orange cat pops his head through.

"Meow?" (What is it?) The cat is scrawny, as if he had not eaten for days at that point.

"Bark woof?" (Where's my bone?) Lana asks, her voice filling with annoyance, "Woof-woof bark!" (The guys at the park told me you and your crew had one!) Then Lana stands on two legs and raises her arms, "Woof bark woof bark-bark!" (Don't make me come up there!)

Two more cats then pop their heads out from the dumpster and stare at the girl for a moment, before the first speaks up, "Meow-meow-meow." (I have no idea what you're talking about.)

"Bark-bark-bark!" (Don't lie to me!) Lana angrily responds, before standing up, preparing to pounce on the cats, "Woof-woof-woof! Bark-woof-bark-woof!" (I've seen how you looked at my bone before! I know you wanted it for yourself!)

"Poo, poo-poo-poo, poo-poo!" (Lana, these cats don't have it, you're barkin' in the wrong place!) Lily goes, cutting the dog girl off.

"Meow-meow, meow." (That kid's right, we don't have your bone.) The middle cat responds, "Meow, meow, meow-meow-meow." (After all, if we did, we would've given it for some food.) Then he motions at their malnourished stomachs, "Meow-meow, meow-meow." (But as you can see, we haven't been able to get food for a bit.)

Lana looks away in response again, trying to fight back her sorrowful tears. " _Woof-woof…" (I'll never see that bone again…)._

"Poo-poo-poo-poo?" (Can you point us in the right direction though?) Lily asks, her voice is filled with motherly concern, "Poo-poo, poo-poo." (This bone is really important to here, and it'd be amazing if you could help us find it.)

The middle cat thinks for a moment, before snapping his paw with an idea, "Mrreow, meow… meow-meow-meow." (Sure, I can help you… if you can show me how your breed of dog breeds.)

Immediately, Lana jumps up and attacks the middle cat, punching its face into the garbage heap with, "Bark-bark woof! Woof bark-bark!" (What the heck man! I am not showing you that!) And with her attack done, she looks at the other two cats with, "Woof-woof-woof bark?" (So will you help me find my bone or not?)

"Meow!" (Ok!) The cat on the right shouts, before pointing in a random direction, "Meow, meow-meow…" (Umm, your bone is umm…)

"Why hello there kitties!" A feminine voice greets, before rather large old lady steps into the alleyway, "And would you look, a little lost child!" Then, before Lana or the cats can get away, she grabs and pulls them into a claustrophobic hug, "I'm sure you would love to live with me, wouldn't you?"

Lana and the cats fight against the bear hug, even resorting to scratching the old lady, yet to no avail, "Haha! Such feisty animals aren't you! You'll feel right at home with me!"

"Awwooo!" (Help!) Lana desperately goes. Immediately, Lily jumps into motion and rushes at the old lady… only to phase right through her as expected.

*Whimper* Lana goes, "Woof, woof…" (Get help, Lily…) And with that, Lana stops struggling and lets the large old lady's heat put her to sleep.

Lily thinks for a moment, before shaking her head, "Poo-poo-poo, poo..." (I have to find out where she's taking you first, Lana…)

And so, Lily follows the old woman through the town of Royal Woods, all the way until she reaches a small town house just on the suburb outskirts.

The old woman kicks the door open and drops her newly acquired pets with, "Welcome home my new pets! Make yourselves at home with the rest of your brothers and sisters!"

"Poo-poo!" (Dangit!) Lily shouts, as she gazes into the home. The house is messy, with random fluids of all kids staining the floor around the corners. No doubt this crazy cat lady didn't know when to stop. "Poo-poo?" (What am I going to do?" before turning and snapping her fingers, "Poo, poo-poo! Poo-poo, poo-poo!" (Wait, I know Lana! Hold on tight, I'll get help!) And with that, the ghost baby flies off.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Ha, ha…" Lincoln pants, "How the heck does Lana run that fast on all fours?!" His tired voice cuts through the warm air around them.

"Not sure bro, but I guess trying to race you to the dog park wasn't a good idea, because now we've lost her and don't have a clue where she could've gone!" Liberty shouts, if her body wasn't made of hardlight no doubt she too would be panting in exhaustion as well.

"Well, she couldn't have gotten far, we were just right behind her!" The boy then turns and runs into the dog park.

"Lana!" Liberty shouts, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Lincoln thinks for a moment, "We got your favorite kibble!"

Liberty then pulls a small bag out, "We're not kidding, we have your favorite kibble! We'll help you find what you're looking for! Just come on out!"

"Poo! Poo! Poo-poo-poo!" (Lincoln! Liberty! There you guys are!) Lily rushes over flaring her arms frantically, "Poo-poo!" (Lana's in trouble!)

"Lily?! Where's Lana?!" Lincoln asks, his voice filling with concern.

Immediately Lily because flailing her arms and spouting a rush of random baby gibberish, (A crazy cat lady took Lana! She is in trouble! You gotta come save her!)

Liberty tilts her head in confusion, "Uhh, what is she saying bro?" Before turning to her brother, "Cause I still can't understand a single thing she's saying."

"I think she's trying to say that Lana's in trouble…" Lincoln goes, "And that we need to come rescue her, right?"

Lily smiles, before nodding and motioning for her two siblings come follow her. Liberty and Lincoln look at each other and nod, before giving chase to their ghost sister.

"Race ya there Linc?" Liberty asks as the duo runs. Lincoln looks at her with a confused expression, "Liberty! Lana's in trouble! Do you seriously think this is a good time for a race?!"

Liberty nods, "Yeah, come on, first one there gets to save Lana first!" And with that, she rush forward, remaining on Lily's ghostly tail, while Lincoln lags slightly behind his twin sister.

Determination fills the hearts of the twins as the rush in and finally reach the building they had been searching for. From what the twins can see, the exterior is not doing any better than the interior, with peeling paint combined with cracked windows that don't seem to have been serviced in years.

"Ok, ready for this Liberty?" Lincoln asks, and Liberty nods, before turning off her holo projector, causing her hardlight body to disappear and the device to fall to the ground.

" _ **I'm ready Lincoln, let's do this!"**_ The girl shouts. Then, Lincoln hits the on switch on the projector, causing it to warm up. He then slides the device through a small opening in the window before Liberty's body reforms.

With his twin now safely inside the home, she takes a quick look around, before calling, "Hey Lana!" Immediately, the dog girl perks up and runs over to her holographic sister. "Let's get out of here!"

"Hold it!" the old woman shouts, causing the two to turn. "What are you doing with my pets?!"

Liberty turns, "Pet? She's my sister!"

"Bark!" (Yeah!) Lana continues, before getting on all fours and growling.

The old woman tilts her head in confusion, "My, my, what nice doggies you are!" Then, with a bright smile, she throws her arms around both Lana and Liberty.

" _ **Hey Lincoln, a little help here would be nice!"**_ Liberty calls.

" _ **Got it sis!"**_ Lincoln thinks, before forcing the window open further and climbing through as well. He then stands before the old woman and shouts, "Let my sisters go!"

"Ooo! Another one!" She cheerfully goes, before grabbing the boy as well. Who knew that an old woman could move so quickly?!

The trio struggles against their bear hug prison while the other pets simply look on in indifference.

" _This is bad!"_ Lana thinks before ending her struggle, _"I'll… I'll never get my bone back…_ " She begins to tear up, _"My… bone…"_

"Poo-poo!" (Not today!) Lily shouts, before the baby concentrates and flies into the old woman once more. However, unlike before, her body disappears and the old woman begins to hold her head back in confusion.

"Gahh!" The woman screams as she desperately tries to regain her bearings, causing her to drop the three kids.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" Lincoln shouts, before stumbling up and rushing over to the door.

"Woof!" (Agreed!) Lana goes, before running over on all fours. Lincoln then throws the door open and runs through, followed by Lana and Liberty, the latter girl making sure to turn and shout, "Come on Lily! We gotta go!"

With that the ghost baby leaves the woman, causing her to fall unconscious.

 _A few minutes later…_

The kids then rush away after that, another close call averted for the meantime. After that mess of a day, the Louds bring their doggy sister back home and rest her on the couch. Lana remains silent and curls up into a ball, before tearing up in defeat, while Lincoln and Liberty leave Ghost Lily to help her. After all, neither of them could speak dog!

"Poo-poo-poo?" (You feelin' ok Lana?) Lily asks, before floating over to her living sister.

*Whimper* Lana goes, not even acknowledging her ghost baby sister's presence while she cries.

"Poo-poo-poo-poo… Poo-poo! Poo, poo-poo-poo, poo?" (I'm sorry you couldn't find your favorite bone… We searched for it so hard! But hey, at least the crazy cat lady didn't get ya, right?) Lily 's voice fills with a comforting softness as she takes a seat next to her sibling.

The dog girl simple curls up tighter, her heart heavy with disappointment.

"Woof… Woof bark, woof awwooo…" (Lana… if it makes you feel better, I can give you one of my bones…) Charles goes, before he jumps on the couch and takes a seat next to his companion.

"Bark, woof…" (It's ok Charles, you don't have too…) Lana sadly responds, "Bark woof bark awwooo… Bark-bark-bark." (That bone was one of a kind… You can't just replace it.) She then turns to him and continues, "Bark woof… Woof-woof." (Thanks for trying though… it means a lot.) Then she turns to Lily, "Woof-woof bark, bark-bark woof." (And thanks for trying Lily, I wish it could've worked out though."

"Poo-poo-poo-poo-poo?" (What was so important about that bone anyways sis? You always had it with you…) Lily asks using random baby gibberish again. (I never thought I'd see you so distraught over losing something like that.)

Lana then sighs, before sitting on the couch like a dog and answering, "Bark woof bark woof bark woof… woof bark-bark woof-woof…" (That was the bone my caretakers gave me before the police found me and brought me here… It's the last thing I have to remember my old home…) The girl then tears up, "Bark-bark-bark woof!" (And I lost it like if was just some piece of old garbage!) Before she howls, "Awwooo!"

"Hey Lana." Lincoln and Liberty step into the living room, while Liberty continues, "I think we figured out what was wrong!"

Lana raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Bark?" (Really?)

Lincoln continues for Liberty, "Is this what you were looking for?" Then, the boy raises a small white bone that looks like it had been cleaned-off multiple times and well-loved after each usage.

"Woof!" (Yes!) Lana goes, before pouncing on the twins and licking them affectionately, "Woof awwooo! Bark woof bark?!" (Thank you! Where did you find it?!)

"Haha!" Liberty goes, "Heel girl, heel!" Causing the girl to stop while she continues, "We found it hidden under our bed. I think you may have dropped it the last time you were in there."

"Bark woof-woof?!" (You understood me?!) Lana asks, tilting her head as she does so.

Liberty and Lincoln look at Lana in confusion, before simply shrugging, standing up and heading back upstairs with, "Enjoy your bone Lana!"

Lana then turns to Charles and Lily, "Woof!" (Awsome!) And with that she jumps on the couch once more, before curling up into a ball, closing her eyes, and falling asleep with the bone nestled firmly in her arms.

* * *

So how was that for a guy who had never told a story before?!

I found that rather heartwarming, how about you guys?

Now, I am going to go run, before the next Guardian comes and tries to banish me to an alternate dimension or seal me in a card.

See ya guys some other time!

2-18-5-1-11-9-14-7 14-5-23-19: 20 18-5-24 19-11-5-12-5-20-15-14 6-15-21-14-4 9-14 18-15-25-1-12 23-15-15-4-19, 13-9-3-8-9-7-1-14!

 **A/N So how was that?! I thank Exotos135 for some ideas and Sir Crocodile222 for the intro idea! I hope you guys enjoyed! There are about 5 more chapters left if I'm counting this right. See ya next week!**

 **Starting next week I'm updating on Saturdays.**


	8. Luan's Jokes

**A/N Hey guys, here's my BH Valentine's day special! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Story Seven: Luan's Jokes

So uhh, hey there guys! Wow this is awkward uhh… it's Iota again! And I've kicked out that Hypnos guy! He was a flippin' creep! Man, I hate the fact that Ethioth isn't back yet!

If you don't know who I am, I am the guardian of Love, and it's my job to make sure that people end up in loving, caring relationships! After they start though, it's up to the guardians of fate Ethioth and Azzathoth to decide what happens.

Yes, that means I have the power to make your favorite ships real or not. After all, ships almost always involve love! If you want a ship broken though, you'll have to ask my brother, the guardian of hate Chi.

So, since Valentine's Day is coming up in a few days, I've decided that I'd like to ship one of my favorite couples today! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Another day… another chance to…" The clown girl goes, before looking upon her injured wrists, her crimson blood staining the razor she had used to harm herself, "But that doesn't mean I can just give up, right?" She gives herself a pained smile, "My family still needs me around, because if I can't cheer them up, no one will" She then curls up in a ball at the base of her bed, "The only one..."

"Hey Luan!" Rita Loud shouts, her voice filled with a motherly care, "Are you ready yet?! If you want a ride to that girl's birthday party, you have to come right now!"

"Coming mom!" Luan quickly responds. She quickly jumps to her feet and takes a quick look around, desperate to hide the wounds she had inflicted upon herself as well as hoping to feel an emotion other than indifference towards her work.

The young woman carefully stands up, careful not to let her wounds touch anything, before she bandages herself up. After that, she calmly puts on a black and white long-sleeved shirt as well as black pants, before putting on white gloves and a beret.

In case you haven't noticed, she was obviously dressed as a French prisoner.

With her clothing set up, she pretends to zip her mouth closed and puts on a pained smile, no doubt the first of many she'll have to show this fine day, before throwing away the zipper and giving herself an approving nod, _"Here we go Luan, you've got a job to do."_

Without wasting anymore time, she turns and heads out of her room.

 _A few minutes later..._

She stands behind a closed curtain, her heart racing in anticipation for what is to come next. She looks at herself in a nearby mirror one final time, before turning and nodding at the stage crew.

And with one strong tug of a rope, the velvet fabric parts way, revealing the small crowd that had gathered, _"Emo teens, just as expected."_ Luan thinks _, "No problem. It's easy to perform for someone when you know exactly what they're feeling."_ She then puts on an indifferent frown, before getting into position.

The crowd stands by unmoved, _"Just as expected."_ Luan calmly thinks, _"I just hope these guys are an easier crowd to impress than others."_

Without hesitation, Luan pretends to place her hand on an invisible wall, before pulling in. Then, she does the same with to an invisible ceiling and the three over walls, before curling up as if she had been shoved in a box.

The crowd begins to whisper, as if trying to find meaning in her seemingly random actions.

Suddenly, with a slow, precise motion, she forces her way out of the fake box… before pretending to walk into a wall.

More whispers emanate from the crowd as Luan continues on.

"I know, she's showing us how society crams us into a box, and just when we try to escape, they shove us in another." A boy goes, only for a girl to add, "No, she probably wants to show us that the world is slowly crushing us and closing itself off.

" _Actually, I'm trying to show what I hope to do one day… escape the cage…"_ Luan thinks, before continuing on with her routine.

With another motion, she falls back and pretends to be sealed in a coffin and buried alive. The Emo Teens stand by with a stunned silence, no doubt impressed by the action.

 _"One more act Luan and you'll be done with this job."_ The young woman thinks before taking a deep breath, standing up, stepping forward and pretending to look into a mirror. She pretends to inspect herself for a moment, before shrugging, as if having given up trying to make reason of the sight.

Then, she blushes.

Her eyes fall upon a peculiar girl standing at the center of the crowd, the birthday girl herself. She has long, straight black hair, pale skin, a blue shirt, black skirt and a sweater tied around her waist.

If it were not for the white paint that covered her face, no doubt the audience would've seen her show an emotion other than perpetual anguish.

Luan recomposes herself and gets back to business, finishing off her routine and taking her bow. The crowd responds by throwing black-colored roses and giving slow, quiet claps. Somehow, she couldn't help, but feel that those were not good signs… though given that her audience was made up of Emo Teens, this was too be expected.

And with that, the young woman turns and walks behind the shoddily crafted stage. The old thing was hastily put together for the party and would be just as quickly dismantled once the 'party' was complete.

 _"Who was that?"_ Luan nervously thinks, making sure to break sight of the crowd and step off stage and into the park around her as she does so, " _She... was strange... like just by looking at me, she could tell who I was."_

"Hey Luan." A familiar womanly voice greets, "How's it been?"

Immediately the young woman's eyes widen in shock, before she jolts up and turns around. "Lori?!"

The former bounty hunter nods, "Yep, in the flesh."

And then Carol speaks, revealing her slightly pertruding belly. "Lori, this is Luan?"

Lori nods in response and Carol continues, "Hey there! Lori's told me so much about you! She said your jokes are the best!"

"H-hey...Y-You're Carol, aren't you?" Luan stutters, right before pointing the ex-bounty hunter's belly. "Is that-"

"A pregnant belly, yes," Carol casually answers, "I'm pregnant after all."

Then she happily nuzzles Lori, and the girl responds, "With my child too!"

And to nobody's shock, Luan is left speechless for a few seconds. "Okay, let's focus on the more important question: What brings you two here?"

"What, can't a girl go out for a walk in the park with her fiancée and baby?" Lori nonchalantly responds while motioning at the carriage she had been pushing, "I was walking by and I saw your performance, sister."

"Oh uhh, what'd you think of it?" Luan asks, her heart racing in excitement and confusion, _"Lori saw me?! Lori's here?! I haven't seen her since she dropped her baby off a few months ago!"_

The elder sister smiles, "I thought it was nice, though I did notice that you froze up towards the end for some reason." Lori looks at her with a slightly confused expression, "Care to tell me why?"

Luan begins to blush once more, "Oh, no reason. I just forgot what was supposed to do next is all, nothing tom major you know!" While she thinks, " _Should I tell her? From what I can see Lori has experience with this stuff..."_

"You know, in the time I was gone, I learned how to read people really well" Lori goes, while Carol simply tilts her head in confusion.

Lori then places a soft hand on Luan's shoulder, "So I know you're trying to hide something. Come on, it couldn't hurt to tell me, could it?"

"It's nothing." Luan quickly responds, desperate to get the topic off her, "are you going to visit soon? We haven't seen you since you asked us to care for your daughter a few months ago."

The elder girl chuckles, "Don't worry, I'll give you a call when Carol's ready to give birth to our child."

"Wait... how did you..." Luan starts, only for Lori to cut her off with, "Ask Lisa, she's the one who developed the process." Then, Lori quickly looks both ways, before leaning in and whispering, "And remember, if you want to ask a girl out, just make sure to dress as yourself and have confidence. You'll do fine Luan, I just know it."

Luan immediately blushes for the third time, "How'd you know?!"

Lori chuckles, "Lucky guess sis, lucky guess… plus I noticed that you were looking at someone."

"Thanks for the advice..." Luan quietly responds, "Though... would she even want to take a girl like me?"

"Well Luan." The older girl smiles, "You'll never know if you don't try." Then she nuzzles Carol back, "Plus, if you want kids one day with her, just ask Lisa, she'll pull some strings."

 _"She's right..."_ Luan thinks, before sighing, _"I need to think about this."_ Then she looks up, "Thanks Lori."

"No probs sis, I'll come to visit soon." The elder sister responds, and with that, Carol and Lori kiss and walk away.

The clown girl looks back at the crowd and spots her, the birthday girl, her cute, bored expression speaking as loudly as any of the former's siblings. With a defeated sigh, she turns and heads home.

 _The next day..._

"And then Lori came over and told me I should just go out and ask her!" Luan flails her arms out with that, attempting to emphasize her point. The girl sighs, "What do you think Luna?"

"Sunshine, sunshine, it's raining sunshine!" Luna sings in response, her voice obviously out of tune with what she is strumming.

Luan sighs again, "You know, this would probably be more helpful if you could hear what I was saying. Then she drops herself on the bed and simply stares at the bed above hers.

"Luan... why do you feel this way?" She asks, "You're nothing more than a clown. The one normal kid in a family of crazy, maimed, and… out there people. You're supposed to feel nothing or else..." the young woman clutches her chest with that, "But then... is this right? Should I even feel this way?"

The comedian simply closes her eyes with that, and let's Luna's rather loud and annoying singing take her in, "Something's in the atmosphere, don't be scared of what you fear."

"Don't be afraid..." Luan whispers, letting Luna's singing take her in more, _"Maybe Luna's onto something… nah… she couldn't be…"_

"Too many wonders to explain, rays of sun like drops of rain, comin' down from up above, cloudy with a chance of love!" Luna's voice fills with a soft passion as she sings, as if something has moved her more than anything before.

"Love? Heh, what is love?" Luan quips, before sitting up and turning to face the instruments that had damaged her older sister's hearing. "I wish Leni were here... she knows more about love than anyone else... She's been with Brad? Chad? Ehh I forgot his name a while ago…"

"Can you feel it in the air?! Sweet sensations everywhere!" Suddenly, Luna jumps down to face Luan as she finishes, "whatever is in store, bring it on! Cause I want more!"

"Thanks Luna" Luan gives a soft, genuine smile for the first time in years with that, "I know what I have to do."

"What?!" Luna loudly asks, making sure to turn her ears to Luan, "What did you say sis?!"

Instead of trying to shout and get her point across, Luan simply gives a thumb's up and nods.

"Ok! No problem sis!" Luna responds, before turning her head and continuing, "You want me to play what Mick? Ok, you got it!" And with that, the musician strums her electric guitar once more, jumps on her bed and gets to work.

" _Oh Luna… I don't know if it's a good thing you're both crazy and deaf… but hey, at least it could be worse._ Luan then quietly walks over to the door, trying to ignore the soft, burning, aching feeling in her chest, _"I think I know what I have to do... but first."_

She steps into Lisa's room, "Hey Lisa."

The scientist looks up from her latest random invention, "Hello Luan. What's going on with you?"

Luan looks around the newly cleaned room in shock for a moment, before shrugging, "I wanted to know, did you really help Lori and Carol have a baby?"

Lisa smiles, "Yes I did. I just used their Chromosomes, did some science stuff, injected it into one of Carol's egg cells and put it into her." The she adjusts her glasses. "That's the simple version."

"Ok, then." Luan responds, "And what should I-"

"Bring chocolate, she'll like that probably." Lisa cuts her off.

"How did-" Luan starts, only for Lisa to cut her off once more, "You were talking rather loudly."

Luan smiles, "Got it, thanks!" And with that, she runs out of the room.

 _A few hours later..._

The young woman stands before a bright red door with a small box of chocolates. It had taken Luan all of her willpower not to eat the succulent... delicious... sweet, sweet chocolate.

The mere idea of what she holds causes her to sweat in anticipation.

"Ok Luan." She whispers, clutching the chocolates close as she does so, "This is a girl you've never met and you're about to ask her on a date. You have to keep your cool."

Then, she raises her hand and knocks on the door.

A moment passes without answer. _"Well I guess she's-"_

*Click* the door goes, before opening up, revealing the girl Luan so sought.

"Uhh, hey there Maggie!" she nervously goes, "How uhh, how are you doin'?"

The Emo Girl stares at the clown for a moment, before responding with a monotone voice, "Who are you?"

"Umm I am uhh..." Luan stammers, unsure of her response, "I'm the-"

"Calm down." Maggie goes, cutting Luan off, "If you don't I'll slam this door in your face."

"Ok." The young woman finally goes, "I brought these for you, they're chocolates."

"Ok spill, who are you?" The Emo teen then carefully takes the chocolates in hand, "And why are you coming here with random presents? I don't even know you."

"Well, I'm Luan, the mime girl from your birthday party yesterday." She awkwardly rubs the back of her head, "I got your address when your parents booked me and I uhh…" Luan's voice fills with a nervous fear, "I thought you looked beautiful yesterday and well..." Luan closes her eyes and throws her arms down as she finishes, "I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me."

Maggie looks on in indifference for a moment.

" _Great, here it comes, the painful rejection."_ Luan quickly thinks.

The Emo Girl shrugs, "Sure I guess. It's not like doing I'm anything anyway."

"R-really?!" The clown girl shouts in shock, "You'll go out with me?!"

"Yeah." Maggie then grabs her bag and walks to Luan's side, "You lead the way."

Luan nods, and leads her off to another place, a small restaurant just a few blocks away from the town square.

"Jean-Juan's French-Mex Buffet huh? How original." Maggie quips.

"Well hey," The clown girl responds, "It could always be worse Maggie. This is the best restaurant in town after all!"

Maggie hesitates for a moment, as if reconsidering her choice, yet, she simply sighs, "All right then, I'll bite, let's go inside."

"You got it!" Luan cheerfully responds, before grabbing her hand and walking over to the waiter, "Table for two please!"

The waiter looks at the two girls for a moment and shrugs, before grabbing two menus and leading them inside. Luan's heart races as the man brings them over to a small table with two chairs and a candle standing between them, _"This is your last chance Luan, your last chance to chicken out."_

And yet, the young woman doesn't give in to her fears, instead choosing to take her seat across from her partner.

" _Ok, you have to impress her. Just be yourself, right?"_ Luan nervously thinks, before going, "So uhh, Maggie, would you uhh…"

"I'll have the 'Le Boeff Avec Queso'." Maggie declares, "After all, beef with cheese sounds nice."

Luan smiles, "Yeah it does!" Then, she eyes her menu, trying desperately to hide herself."

"You know you already took me out on this date." Maggie goes, before grabbing the menu, "Trying to hide won't help your case."

"R-right." The clown girl counters, "I uhh, just umm… what did the cow say to the sun?"

Maggie shrugs, "I'll bite, what'd it say?"

"Get a moovin'! The Mooon's comin'!" Luan finishes, a nervous smile overtaking her face.

"Heh, that wasn't so bad." The Emo girl responds, "How about you give another joke?"

Luan smiles and spouts another random pun, much to Maggie's amusement.

It takes the waiter a few minutes to come by and a few more minutes to bring them their food… to which Luan makes this pun to, "Heh, if their service was like a period, we'd have kids!"

And Maggie can't help, but break her Emo Teen persona and laugh.

"Heh, one day I would like to have kids." Maggie goes, "Ones more cheerful then me… like you really Luan."

Luan gives a soft smile with that, as if filled with pride. "Awesome Maggie, I'd like to have some too." And with that, the couple digs into their food. A soft, calm air overtakes them as the empty restaurant gives them a secure privacy.

"Luan…" Maggie goes, for first time her pale face begins to turn red with blush.

"Yes Maggie?" Luan goes, her heart racing in anticipation for what could come next.

"I'd just like to say that tonight has been amazing." She finishes, "For the first time I've actually started to, well, feel something more than… you know, pain and anguish." The Goth Girl rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

Luan smiles, "I aim to please Maggie!" Then she grabs the girl's hands, "I have something else I wanna show you before we go for the night, ok?"

"It's getting late though?" The girl tilts her head in curiosity.

"Don't you like the dark? After all, it's nice outside tonight." Luan responds, before motioning for her to follow.

Maggie shrugs, "Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt much."

And with that, the duo head off to an unfamiliar Cliffside. The grass seems dark under the bright, moonlit sky. In the distance they can see the whole town of royal woods, followed by the bright Dairyland Amoosment Park and Aloha beach just a few miles away.

Luan calmly takes a seat by the edge, before leaning back and looking up at the stars, "Come on Maggie, why don't you join me."

The girl shrugs, before doing the same.

A soft breeze flows between the two girls as the sit back. The world seems to hold still as they simply take in the night sky.

"So, how's life, Maggie?" Luan starts. Breaking the silence that had formed between the two girls.

"My life is pain." Maggie responds.

"Heh, you're telling me?" Luan chuckles, "I'm the only 'normal' kid in my family!" She gives a soft smile, "But after everything that's happened today, I've started to finally feel happy…"

"I noticed." Maggie speaks with a soft acknowledgment in her voice.

"What?"

Maggie motions at Luan's covered arms, "I noticed the scars, if you want to hide them, don't wear overly baggy long sleeves in the winter, it makes it look like you're trying too hard to hide something."

"Oh…" Luan's voice trails off, "I'm sorry if-"

Maggie then rolls up her sleeves; revealing the crusted-over wounds that covered her arms, "Don't worry, I understand." Maggie then sigh, "Why do you do it? Is it to feel something?"

"Yeah… In a family as broken as mine, it's hard not to become numb to the world. I use humor to try and hide the pain I feel. After all, anything I'm dealing with is nothing compared to what messed up things my siblings have to deal with." Luan then looks up and gazes out into the clear, moonlit night. "Sometimes, I wish I could be like them, just so I could have something to relate to…"

"Don't worry Luan, I understand." Maggie then leans over and rolls up Luan's sleeve.

The clown girl had done a good job hiding the wounds. Her blood-soaked bandages had been changed recently, no doubt preventing what could've been bad from getting any worse.

With a soft voice, Maggie goes on, "I do it because I don't know how else to deal with my issues." She looks away, before gazing up into the wild blue yonder, "Things aren't easy, ever. My father's a drunk and my mom doesn't know how to take care of us. The world looks bleak to me."

"Heh, tell me about it." Luan puts her arm around Maggie, "Two messed up families and no one to talk to about it? Then again, who are we? We're just some random self-loathing kids right?"

Maggie doesn't respond and a soft, calm air overtakes the two once more.

"You know Maggie…" Luan continues, her voice filling with a deep longing, "I think I know what we can relate to."

The Emo Teen raises an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Luan?"

"Even though things are bad, they could always be worse." Luan finishes, "After all, we've got each other, don't we?"

For a moment, Maggie hesitates, as if unsure of whether or not to agree or disagree with the clown girl. "Sigh, I guess you're right." Then the girl leans over and lies down close to Luan, "Life's a strange thing isn't it?"

"Heh." Luan chuckles, "It is, but I think that's what makes it worth living. Yeah… our families are messed up, but that doesn't me we have to be too, right?"

Maggie doesn't respond again, and instead allows the warm air to pull her in, and Luan does the same.

Slowly, the two girls turn to each other and gaze longingly into each other's eyes, "We both have our issues and our families are messed up… but at least we can, you know, have each other for company." Luan repeats, "After all… we relate."

Maggie hesitates for a moment, before doing something a Goth is never expected to do- she smiles, "You know Luan, that sounds like a good idea… I'll consider it."

Then, before the two know it, they lean in, wordlessly moving closer and bringing their faces together in a gentle kiss.

They sit like that for what they perceive as hours with neither wanting to break off, yet they still have to release to breathe.

"So does this mean…" Maggie starts.

Luan smiles, "We're girlfriend and girlfriend." The two girls then lean on each other and simply watch the stars pass by.

Maggie smiles once more, "I like the sound of that."

And Luan nods in agreement.

* * *

Haha! That was a nice love story! Luan's always been one of the more cheery characters, so it was hard seeing her be so, well, broken all the time.

I hope you guys enjoyed, peace out for now! The Guardian of Love, Iota, is out!"

9-15-20-1-'19 6-1-22-15-18-9-20-5 19-8-9-16 9-19 12-21-1-14 24 13-1-7-7-9-5

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! I thank Exotos135 for his help!**

 **Oh and good news, I've finished the last few of these chapters! So I'll give an update every Saturday from now on, guaranteed!**


	9. Luna and Lucy's Art

**A/N Hey guys! Here's the next story, on Saturday, just as promised! I hope you guys enjoy!**

Story Eight: Luna and Lucy's Art

Well, well, well, it seems you have met my daughter, Iota. She's quite the energetic storyteller isn't she? Ahh they grow up so fast don't they? It's almost like yesterday I was holding her infant form and dressed her in a simple dress! Now she's grown to the size of a ten-year-old and wears magical anime girl dresses!

My apologies, let me introduce myself.

Hello, my name is Delta and I am the Guardian of Life. As such I work closely with the guardians of chaos, order and fate in order to discern what the best course of action for a reality would be. Don't worry, I don't particularly enjoy wiping out realities.

If you're wondering, my partner, the Guardian of Death, Theta, are the second oldest Guardian entities, only behind the original Guardians of Chaos and Order, Zeta and Omega… it's a shame that they had their… issues about fourteen billion years ago.

After that, Omega passed on the roles of Guardians of Chaos and Order to Sigma and Epsilon… mere teenagers on the scale of Guardian Entities. A shame too, because those two are so inept at their jobs, it's amazing reality hasn't fallen apart at the seams! Seriously, infinite power and he chooses to have random people try to patch anomalies up?!

There's also the issue of them being inexperienced and having obvious crushes on each other, but I'm not going to talk about that.

Also, I apologize for the narrator two stories ago, he was not intended to speak. Anyways, I've rambled on for long enough. Let me tell the next story.

* * *

The noontime sun hangs low over the Loud House, bringing its warmth to the few residents that had decided to stay home for the day.

Of course, one of these residents just so happened to be none other than the young Luna Loud, who does what she does best: sing.

" _You know by now I'm not the one! But I'm the one you need!_ " She sings, her voice not only out of tune, but out of sync with the cords she strums, " _What you believe, I'll defeat all greater evils, I'll make em bleed! I'm so done with complacency, I've named my allies and my enemies, I've made my choice and now I stand with you, and I'll see it through!_ "

And with a final, hard strum, Luna stops and turns to face an empty space, "So what'd you think Mick? I've been practicing that all week!"

The man rubs his chin for a moment, "It was brilliant, love! You just have to make sure you focus on how you sound." He steps over and leans in close to her, "Remember, the easiest way to sound like you're trying is to play loudly, the best way to sound good is to make sure everything is working together."

"Thanks Mick!" Luna nervously rubs the back of her head, "I would've gotten more, but I've been struggling with ideas lately." Then she turns to the man, jumps down and mounts her guitar, "Do you know how you get passed that?"

"Song writer's block huh? That's a horrible and good thing at the same time!" Mick rubs his chin, "How about you try talking to one of your siblings, after all, they could have plenty of ideas in store!"

Luna hesitates and shakes her head, "I'm not sure that's a good idea… I mean, my siblings aren't the best... people to help out with something like this."

"Oh, care to tell me why?" Mick tilts his head in confusion, "They're your family after all! And who better to help you're your problem than the ones you love?!"

Luna nervously rubs the back of her head, "Well, Lori and Leni are currently somewhere, so they're out of the picture. Luan's busy dating Maggie. Lynn is busy with Lincoln and Liberty at a game, Lily's busy being a ghost, Lana can't talk normally, Lola's busy doing… something and Lucy…" Her voice trails off worriedly.

"What about Lucy?" Mick cheerfully asks, "She's your poetic sister isn't she? She could probably help you write!"

"I'm not sure Mick…" Luna turns and takes a soft glance at her acoustic guitar, "She's very… distant from the rest of us." Then she holds her arm, "I'm not sure she'd enjoy me going up and asking her to help me with a random song and stuff…"

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" Mick places his arm around the young woman, "After all, I didn't meet my wife by having cold feet!" Then, he squats down and looks her in the eyes, "And you're not going to finish this song by having cold feet about your sister."

"Ok." Luna sighs, "I'll do it Mick." Then she puffs out her chest, "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck love!" Lick goes, and with that, Luna walks forward and steps toward the room next door.

"Knock, knock, you in there Luce?" Luna calls, "It's your sister, Luna!"

No reply… though the young woman doesn't know if she just can't hear it.

With a soft push, Luna slowly opens the door, and gazes inside.

Lynn, of course, was nowhere to be found, normal since she had to spend the weekends acting as coach. To the left of the door though, the young woman notices a small mound on top of the Gothic princess bed.

 _"There you are Lucy!"_ Luna thinks, before slowly approaching the covered mound and grabbing hold of the sheets. Then, with a strong, sudden pull, she uncovers the Goth girl.

The young girl lies motionless in her bed, her eyes wide open as her head moves back and forth. She chuckles as if either dazed or hallucinating, Luna can't tell.

"Lucy?" Luna whispers, before looking her sister's small body. For the most part, nothing seems out of the ordinary. She wears her usual black dress with black and white socks, and black shoes. _"What's going on?"_

Then, Luna runs her hand down her sister's limp arm, _"What could…"_ She suddenly feels something hard, lazily hidden under her sleeve, _"What the?"_ Carefully, she rolls up the piece of clothing, revealing a small syringe nestled deep in her younger sister's arm

"What the heck's going on?!" Luna shouts, though she had tried to whisper. Slowly, the musician leans closer, and with a small yank, pulls the needle from the younger girl's arm. Luna's heart races for a moment as holds the needle.

It's small, with a slightly bloody needle end and a half-full vial.

" _Whatever's going on… it can't be good."_ Lucy nervously thinks, before looking back at her sister, _"What's she doing to herself?!"_

Without another word, and her thoughts clouding her young mind, the young woman turns back and walks out of the room, before returning to her own abode.

"Why love, that was fast!" Mick quips, "Did your sister help you out with your mental block?"

Luna sighs, "No Mick…" Then she looks at the needle and vial she had taken, no doubt when the high wears off, Lucy is going to come looking for the thing.

The man steps over, "What'd you got there, love?"

"It's a syringe, Mick, Lucy was injecting herself with something." Luna clutches the needle and walks over to the nearby bed, "What am I going to do? My eight-year-old sister is going to drug herself to death!" Then, she drops herself back and stares up with a defeated expression.

"Calm down, Love, everything's going to be all right." The man assures, his soft voice filling with excitement, "You've known Lucy for years, you can help her with any problem she has!"

"Yeah, I know Mick," She clutches the vial, allowing the painful memories she had repressed for so many years to slowly boil to the surface, _"She's… no…"_ Luna begins to tear up.

Then, the man places his hands on her shoulder, "Now, I know you're worried, but I can help with this."

"How?"

Mick gives a soft, defeated sigh, "I used to have a drug problem as well."

Luna perks up, "Really?" she gives him a skeptical expression, "And what did you do to get passed it?"

Mick sits down next to her and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, "I didn't." He sighs, "Remember, I had to deal with the stresses of constantly moving and my failing marriage. I did the drugs to get away from it all, and well, I couldn't live like that."

He gives yet another sigh, "I planned to move on with my life and try to get above it, but someone shot me before I could try and change myself." He turns to Luna, soft tears begin to form under his eyes, "But I guess that just means you have to make the most of your time with her."

"Oh…" Luna whispers, "So… you can't help me with this more huh? Just giving me some advice?"

Mick shakes his head, "No love, sorry." Then he places his arm around her, "But I can tell you this. Since you've found her like this, when she comes down, how about you give her a talk and try to spend time with her. Maybe she's doing them because she feels lonely."

"Ok…" Luna quietly responds, before taking a look at her acoustic guitar. Oh how she longed to hear its sweet melodies once more, but everyone knew that was no longer possible. And so, she stands up and grabs her electric guitar and begins to play.

 _A few hours later…_

*Groan* Lucy goes, the effects of the drug she had taken begining to wind down, "Ugh, sigh, it's over…" Then she turns and takes a glance at her arm, expecting the needle she had used… "What the…"

*Knock* *knock*

"Who could that be?" Lucy thinks, before standing up and tiredly opening her door, revealing her rock star sister.

"Hey Lucy!" Luna loudly greets, "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something!"

"What the?" She responds, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow in response, "Uhh, Luna, What are you doing?" Lucy quietly asks, only for Luna to respond, "I'll wait for your answer!"

"Sigh." Lucy goes, before taking out a notebook and beginning to write, "We really need to get your ears checked."

"What?!" Luna shouts in response, "I can't hear you!"

It takes all of Lucy's willpower not to punch Luna for not hearing her… though it's a given since Luna has some minor… severe nerve damage in her ears.

Luna watches on in confusion while Lucy scribbles away, her expression unchanging, before the Goth girl raises it.

"I'll hang out Luna!" Luna reads aloud, before continuing, "Awesome Luce! How about we sing a bit?!"

Lucy hesitates for a moment, while Luna looks on with begging eyes. _"Should I?"_ She thinks, _"I haven't written a poem in ages…"_

"Come on Lucy, it'll be fun!" Luna assures raising her guitar as she does so.

"Sigh." Lucy whispers once more, before she scribbles down more words and shows them to Luna, "Fine, I'll sing."

And with that, Luna takes a seat next to Lucy and begins to strum. "You can do it Lucy! Sing your heart out!"

The Goth hesitates for a moment, unsure of what to say. Her gaze runs up her arm, and falls upon a familiar sight, where she had injected herself countless times. The young girl imagines her self-inflicted wounds while she sings, "I'm so lost. I'm faded…" Luna continues to strum, oblivious to her sister's words, "People are strings… and yet life doesn't connects as well as if could…"

Luna puts on a joyful smile as she does her best to listen, though with her injured ears, that proves to be nearly impossible.

"Time and again, life chooses to push us around, and tell me who I'm supposed to be…" Then Lucy clutches her notebook, "And while I would like to do what is expected of me, it's my duty to rebel." Then she looks upon a small bag she had hidden under Lynn's bed: her secret stash, "But even us creators have our issues, and it's important we deal with them in whatever way we can."

And with that her hands shake. And she scribbles down, "Thank you Luna… I'd love to do this again another day."

"I'd love to do it again!" Luna shouts, before getting to her feet and giving her a soft hug. Then, she simply walks out of the room.

 _The next day…_

"Ok, let's do this." Luna goes, before pushing into Lucy and Lynn's room once more. "Hey Lucy!" she starts… only to find the room completely empty.

 _"Huh… where could she have gone?"_ Luna thinks, before shrugging, "I guess she is busy today…"

"I don't think so…" Mick cuts in, "She never mentioned having any plans, remember?"

"So? Maybe she forgot to say something…" Luna looks at her favorite guitar with disappointed eyes, "She has her own life too after all…"

"Still, I say you should look for her." Mick Swagger declares, before squatting down next to the, "After all, you never know what your sister could do on her own."

Luna sighs, "Fine, I'll look for her" Luna nervously goes, "Are you sure this is a good idea Mick?"

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine!" The man declares, causing Luna to sigh in defeat, "Ok then Mick, I trust you." And with that, Luna turns and heads downstairs in search of her sister… only to find her in a… unique position.

"What are you doing Lucy?!" Luna grabs hold of her sister's arm, "That's the money Luan's been saving for her dates with Maggie! Why is you hand inside the jar?!"

"Sorry Luna." Lucy responds, her voice filled with a soft dread. "I just needed some money for… stuff."

Luna quietly kneels down to the younger girl's height, "Lucy… please tell me the truth, what were you going to use that money for?!"

"I was going to-" Lucy starts, only for Luna to shove her notebook in her hands, "Write it down! You know I can't hear you normally!"

Lucy goes, "Sigh." Before pulling out her poetry pen and writing down, "Nothing's wrong Luna, I'm fine. I just needed the money for some poetry stuff…" The young girl stares at the sentence she had written with judgmental eyes, before tearing out the page and tossing it to the side.

Luna raises an eyebrow in confusion as Lucy jots down more words, as if she is trying to write a poem within just a few quick seconds.

"Lucy?" Luna tilts her head in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Lucy simply shakes her head, before turning the page to face her elder sister.

The young woman quickly reads, "I'm sorry Luna. I just have some stuff I do and I need the money for that. Please, I need you to understand that I need it!"

With tears filling her eyes, Luna takes the notebook in hand and begins to write as well, "Lucy, I know about the drugs, I saw you with a needle in your arm, please tell me why! You're too young to be doing this stuff!"

Suddenly, the air around the duo fills with a nervous air, neither sister sure of just how to continue the conversation at hand.

"Please… Luna…" Lucy writes, "I need you to understand, I need this! I need this to feel good about the world I live in. I beg of you, don't take this away from me!"

A hard expression overtakes the young woman's face, before she takes the notebook and writes, "Lucy, you don't need these drugs, they'll do nothing but bring you pain and misery! Come on girl, you've gotta take care of yourself! You need to stop and get some help!" Luna's writing fills with rage as she does so.

Yet, Lucy takes the notebook and counters, "But I am careful! My dealer is a good guy, he makes sure what I take is clean and safe!"

"Lucy…" Luna writes to counter, "He's doing that because he needs you for business. He wants you addicted and in pain so he can make more money. Please Lucy, I need you to tell me the truth, I want to help you!"

For a moment, Lucy hesitates, as if unsure of what else to write to counter.

Luna takes the book in hand once more and continues writing, "Lucy, you're not the only one who lives in this family. Our siblings have been becoming happier lately, ever since Lori came by for a visit. Now it's your turn to lighten up, please, promise me that you'll stop."

"I'm sorry, Luna… I can't… the pain is just too much." Lucy writes in response, her soft words filling with the pain of rejection. "Please, I need this to feel good about myself, they're something I like to do."

"But it's not healthy for you Lucy." The young woman's writing fills with determination and motherly care, "I know drugs feel good…" Then she sighs, before kneeling down once more and rolling her sleeve up, revealing countless small scars on her forearm, "After I started losing my hearing I decided to try the drugs out too."

Then she stops writing, causing Lucy to look up.

*Sigh* Luna countinues, "But even the drugs started to take a toll on me. I started talking to the voices in my head because I couldn't hear anyone else!" Then with a pained smile she turns to Lucy, "I play hard rock because it's the only music I can hear now!"

Lucy's heart, yes the heart she had ignored for years at this point, begins to race. Though, the young girl is unsure whether or not it's because of the drug effects wearing off or her own emotion pushing her forward.

Luna gazes into the eyes Lucy had covered to hide the emotions she felt, before parting the hair that covered them, "Please Lucy, I know your pain, I've been through it before. I know there isn't much I can do to help, but I'm willing to try." Then, she pulls the young girl into a soft, motherly embrace, "I want you to be happy too."

For the first time in years, Lucy cries. Tears begin to roll down her pale cheeks as she returns Luna's embrace, "I'm sorry Luna, I'm so sorry."

Though she could not hear those words, Luna simple smiles, "It's ok Lucy, I know. Just promise me that you'll get off of them, they'll never help you."

Lucy nods once more, "Thank you…"

The sisters hold their stance for a few moments, with neither willing to break up.

Suddenly, an idea comes to Luna, and as such, she stands up and lifts Lucy bridal-style. "Where are we going?!" Lucy fearfully shouts, though Luna doesn't respond.

The young woman carries her sister up the stairs and over to the left-side door, before walking in and dropping her on the bed. "Let's play some music!" Luna shouts, her voice filling with excitement.

The younger girl hesitates for a moment, unsure of whether or not to follow her older sister's eccentric request, yet with a shy smile, she complies and takes one of Luna's guitar's in hand, "Ok…"

Luna takes that as a signal to start, and she does so, strumming away with an uncaring skill as she moves her hands up and down, playing random cords that one could make out to be music… if you were as tone deaf as Luna just so happened to be.

 _"Should I do this?"_ Lucy hesitates, her heart begins to beat even faster as she grabbed hold of a string, and plucked. "Sigh…"

Then she strums again. A soft heat begins to fill her hands and spirit, as if begging her to sing a poem that she had for so long repressed: The truth of why she did what she had done.

"Life's a strange thing that can't be explained. There's no guide and no set path to go. And because of that I fear I will be maimed. After all… I don't know where to go." Lucy begins to tear up once more, "My life is filled with nothing but disappointments… A family that has grown distant because of their issues. And yet, one has still decided to come forward and take me in…"

Luna quietly notices the tears and stops playing her guitar. "Lucy, you ok?!"

Lucy gives a sly smile between her tears, before taking out her notebook and writing, "Thank you Luna. I needed that."

The older girl smiles in response, "Any time sis." And with that, the two sisters hug once more, before Lucy stand up, thanks Luna once more and the younger girl heads out of the young woman's room.

 _The next day…_

"I'm off to hang out with Lucy today, Mick!" Luna declares, before jumping off her bed and grabbing two guitars, "She'll be so excited."

Mick puts on a joy-filled smile with that, "No problem Luna, I'll see ya later."

With that, Luna waves Mick goodbye before stepping out of the room and walking over to her sister's.

"She doesn't need me anymore." Mick whispers, soft tears begin to stream down his cheeks. "She'll be fine now, she's got her own student to mentor now." Then, the man places a small trinket, his favorite guitar in the currently empty rack with a small note attached.

It reads, "Thanks for keepin' me around Luna, you're gonna do great things one day! (I'm not kidding; I've seen your future!) Take care of your sister, and remember, have fun doin' what you love!"

And with that, the ghostly figure disappears.

A few feet away, Luna bursts into Lucy and Lynn's shared room again, this time shouting, "Hey Lucy, ready to jam?!"

Only to find Lucy standing over a pile of the drugs that she had for so long used to make herself feel better. "Lucy?!"

The young girl simply turns and nods, before walking over to a nearby trashcan, grabbing it, and pushing the objects… the poisons that had the potential to ruin such a young life, into the trash.

"I don't need them anymore." She grabs her notebook and writes, before tying the bag up and walking out of the room, no doubt to shove them in the trash outside.

Luna gives a soft, motherly smile with that, " _Lucy's changed as well. I guess we're not all that bad after all… I just wish I could hear her sing."_

And after the younger girl returns, the duo begins their heartfelt jam session, with the Gothic girl singing to her heart's content.

* * *

Ahh life is a beautiful thing is it not? I love moments like these!

I suppose that's why I have chosen to join the small group of us telling these… it allows up to see things we would not otherwise.

Anyways, I shall see if my partner can tell the next story. I will see you guys later.

12-21-3-25 9-19 8-15-12-4-9-14-7 1-14 5-14-5-13-25 1-3-18-15-19-19 20-8-5 12-9-14-5. 2-21-20 19-8-5 9-19 14-15-20 3-15-13-16-12-5-20-5-12-25 2-18-15-11-5-14.

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! Next up is possibly the hardest story I had to write for this collection! I thank Exotos135 for his help! Also, the songs I used for Luna's lines belong to their respective owners.**


	10. Leni's Heart

**A/N Hey guys, here's the next story! I hope you enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Story Nine: Leni's Heart

Hello there. It seems that you have met my partner and 'husband' Delta. And my, my, has he left quite the story script for me to tell… On days like this I question our relationship, but I suppose it's only fitting I do a topic like this. Any other guardian would simply try to make this story more humorous or spin it more softly than I.

I make this promise to you right now, I take my as your narrator today seriously and I will not make a joke about the situation as it stands. I see this as the most serious story you will hear from us Guardians, and promise to treat it as such.

My name is Theta, the Guardian of Death, and I am your narrator for this story: the tale of the second eldest member of the Loud family, the young and quiet Leni Loud.

* * *

Soft moonlight filters through the bedroom window, falling upon a young blonde-haired woman. She rests in the oversized bed peacefully, as if nothing the world could bring could have effect on her.

Though the cuff she wears on her right arm says otherwise.

"No… please…" The young woman whispers, her voice filling with a desperation known only to those trapped in their present situation.

Suddenly, the young woman jolts up in a cold sweat. Her heart races in fear while she takes short, quick breaths to bring herself back to calmness.

"It was just a dream… it was just a dream…" she whispers, her voice still low, "That wasn't real…"

Then she pulls her right arm in an attempt to hold her pained head… only to feel the tug of the cuff he had forced her to wear for, as he put it, 'her own safety' or in the words of the people around her, 'insurance to make sure she didn't leave'.

"It wasn't a dream…" The young woman whispers, before she tiredly drops her arm and lies back. No doubt when her "lover" returns he'd have his way with her, just as he had done countless times prior. The next day they would go to get her tested… again. And make sure that the "couple" wasn't going to have any small surprises coming in nine months.

Even the young woman cannot help but tear up at the thought of having to go through that painful process over and over again.

*Beep* *beep* The nearby cell phone goes. Brad had left her with the device in case a pressing matter came up… though with the young woman tied up the way she was, no doubt that pressing matter would have to wait until she got permission.

With a soft sigh, the young woman answers the device, She flips it open and reads, _**"Hey Leni, everyone's been feelin' great lately, and I just wanted to know if the same was true for you sis!" -Lincoln.**_

Leni gives a soft smile, no matter how bad things got for her, the only thing that really matters is that her family was happy. And so, she types, _**"Yeah bro, everything's going all right here with Brad!" –Leni.**_

Immediately, the phone goes off again, _**"That's awesome sis! I texted because I wanted to know if you could come over for a visit or something. Lisa got Liberty her own body and she'd love to meet you in person!"**_ _**–Lincoln**_ **.**

" _ **It's ok Lincoln, I'm busy for a while, you know, with that family and Brad and stuff."**_ She quickly responds, while thinking, _"Yeah… the family Brad doesn't want to have…"_

" _ **Oh…"**_ Lincoln responds, before continuing, _**"Ok Leni, I understand. Can we at least video chat? She hasn't gotten the chance to see you without my being around to stop her. Liberty's really changed as our sister." – Lincoln.**_

Another soft tear rolls down Leni's cheek. Oh how she would love to come for a visit, to see the family she had left just a year prior to live with the dashing Brad Anima. _**"I'm sorry Lincoln,"**_ She starts typing, tempted to do something she should have done ages ago, _**"But Brad isn't a good guy…"**_

She erases the second half of her message and instead types, _**"I'm really too busy I would love to come along and spend time, but I just can't bro, I'm sorry." –Leni.**_

And with that, she places the phone on the nightstand once more, careful to make sure that it would not fall on the floor during the acts about to come. _"I'm sorry Lincoln… I'm sorry guys, but… Brad needs me, and I need him. Without him I'm nothing."_

The bedroom door opens with a soft click, and a young man in a custom-made suit, and a white button-down shirt steps in, "Hello Leni, did you miss me?"

Leni puts on a pained smile, "Yes I did Honey." Her voice is filled with a forced sweetness.

"Then do you know what comes next?" The young man continues, throwing off his sweater and undoing his tie as he does so.

The young woman nods, and with that, they move on to deeds that only the guardians of Life and Death would oversee.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hey Liberty, do you think Leni's been acting weird ever since she moved in with that Brad guy?" Lincoln asks, his voice filled with a child-like curiosity.

Liberty shrugs, "Not sure bro, I get relationships just as well as you do remember?"

Lincoln sighs, "Of course sis… I'm just worried about her you know?" Lincoln steps passed his twin and opens up his drawer, revealing the image of the Loud children just months prior, "Leni was so open before and now she never comes around!"

"Don't worry Lincoln… I'm worried for her too, but if there was a problem, she'd come straight to us, right?" Then she stands up next to her brother, Leni's probably fine…"

"Ok Liberty…" Lincoln whispers, before turning and lying on his bed, "So how about we hit the hay sis?"

"If it makes you feel better, my holo-projector's computer can track phones… maybe we could go and visit her." Liberty goes, cutting her brother off.

The young boy's eyes go wide in shock, "Really sis?!" He immediately jumps to his feet and grabs her arms, "You're not just saying that in an attempt to make me feel hopeful?"

" _ **Lincoln, our minds are linked for one, and two Leni's my sister too!"**_ Liberty responds, placing a hand on Lincoln shoulder as she does so, _**"So how about it, why don't we take a surprise visit to Leni's? Maybe bring her something for the family she's probably making right now!"**_

Lincoln's face goes red, _**"Liberty! What makes you think she's doing that right now?!"**_

"Well given how she was in a hurry to text us and basically said goodbye kinda makes me wonder what she's doing." The younger twin chuckles, "No problem though, I'm sure everything that's going on is fine!"

Lincoln gives a soft smile, "Well then Liberty, how about we get some sleep then? After all, we're going to need all of the energy we can get if we're going to keep up with Leni, after all, she had so much energy before she left!"

Liberty smiles, before tapping at the orange device that kept her form active, and ordering it to shut down for the night.

"Goodnight sis." Lincoln whispers, and Liberty responds, _**"Goodnight bro."**_ And with that, the twins drift off into a peaceful sleep.

 _The next day…_

The next morning can't come soon enough for young Leni. The acts she had… 'performed' with her partner the night prior had left her sore, though she knew better than to complain.

Brad wakes up just a few minutes after she does, and wastes no time getting ready for the day at hand, as well as ordering Leni to do the same with, "Well Leni, you know what comes next. Come on."

With that, the young woman stands up and follows her partner out the door. It takes them a few moments to reach the car and drive off toward a familiar place.

" _I hate this… I hate having to do this…"_ Leni thinks as she stares out of her passenger-side window, _"But I guess it just comes with the territory…"_

And so they reach a small white building with the words, "Royal Woods Clinic" etched above the door. The young couple then heads inside and has a few tests run. No doubt some would make one squeamish if they were to go into further detail.

It takes the duo about an hour to emerge, with Leni seeming more downcast than before. _"I wish I didn't have to stay… but he'll…"_ She fights the tears, he hates seeing tears. And with that, he brings her home and prepares to go out for work once more.

 _Later…_

"Here we go Liberty." Lincoln declares, before knocking on the simple white door, "Hello, anyone home?"

"Coming." A soft masculine voice declares, and within a few minutes, a familiar man opens the door.

"Hey there, you must be Brad.!" Lincoln greets, while Liberty adds, "We're lookin' for Leni, have you seen her?"

"Leni huh?" Brad raises an eyebrow, "Who are you two?"

Lincoln doesn't hesitate to answer, "We're her brother and sister, we just wanted to see her since she's so busy and stuff."

The older man rubs his chin for moment, unsure whether or not to allow the children entry into his home, but instead of denying them, he gives them a soft smile, "Sure." Then he turns and shouts, "Hey Leni, you've got visitors!"

Upstairs, Leni lies curled up on the bed. Who could possibly visit her? She had no friends… no relationships outside Brad. Who could possibly want to see someone as worthless as her?

"Come on Leni, these two kids want to see you! Make sure you dress your best!" Her man ordered, his voice piercing her thoughts as it had done countless times before.

Leni sighs once more, 'her best' means the nice clothes he set aside for her just in case. And so she turns and rolls out of the bed, before approaching the closet. It takes her only a few moments to go through all the trinkets and objects the Brad had used on her either out of anger or… for other reasons, before she finally takes out the 'nice clothes'.

" _Here I go…"_ She thinks, before slipping on the nice white, short-sleeved shirt and turquoise-colored sweater. _"I hope I'll be able to do this quick."_

And with that, she takes one final deep breath and walks out her room door, down the house stairs. Her head is down when she approaches the door.

"Come on Leni, don't look so down!" Brad cheerfully goes, and Leni immediately responds by looking up and her siblings and putting on a soft smile, "Hey guys."

"Leni!" The twins shout, before running over and hugging their sister. "We missed you so much sis!" Lincoln goes, while Liberty adds, "Yeah, you never come by to visit!"

"Sorry guys, we're really busy. I wish I could find the time to come around and stuff." Leni responds, fighting the tears she wished to let loose, "Don't worry though, I promise I'll find time to come around and say hi." Then she kneels down and takes a good look at her siblings, "Wow Liberty, you look way better than I thought you would!"

Liberty chuckles, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Then Leni looks at her only brother, "And you seem to be happier now too!"

Lincoln nods, "Yeah Leni, we're all lookin' up and stuff. We just wanted to come by and ask how you've been doin' sis."

Leni hesitates for a moment, unsure of whether or not to tell them the truth… _"No… he's right here. He'll kill them if I tell them the truth! I don't want them hurt…"_ So she just lets her smile stay, with the hope that it would seem as sincere as the rest of her actions. "I'm doing well. Brad here has been a good partner and I'm sure that we'll make a great family together!"

Liberty and Lincoln both smile, "Awesome Leni, we can't wait to see them!"

"Now hurry along now, Brad and I are busy today, so we don't wanna be late!" Leni then stands up and nods at Brad.

The twins both smile with that, before turning and stepping out of the home. They take one final look at the place, before turning and heading down the front steps and making a turn for their own home.

"Hey Linc…" Liberty starts, putting her hands behind her head as she does so.

"Yeah Libs?" Her brother continues forward, not letting his eyes break from the road.

"Did Leni seem… off to you?" Liberty asks, looking up into the sky, "I mean, if I remember correctly, she never wore things that would could her skin up so much…" Then she turns to face her brother, "And why did she seem so eager to get us away? I thought she'd be more happy to see us again..."

Lincoln shrugs, "Well for the latter, I think she was excited to see us, but she did seem busy, after all, she does have a life with Brad." Then he thinks, "But for the second uhh, maybe he asked her to dress more moderately, after all, they are in a relationship…"

Liberty thinks again, _**"I'm still not sure bro… Remember, she seemed like she was trying to hide something more than she was just busy."**_

" _ **Well..."**_ Lincoln rubs his head, before shrugging, _**"How about we go ahead and just check up on them? That would probably help you out and stuff right?"**_

"Definitely bro." and with that, the twins turn around and make a dash for the home they had just left, in hopes that they would find their sister still waiting there.

" _ **Ok Libs, you know what to do now."**_ Lincoln declares, before standing in front of one of the home's windows and motioning for his sister to come over.

" _ **On days like this, I'm glad Lisa made my body out of hardlight."**_ The girl responds, before climbing on her brother's shoulders and simply peaking through the glass.

" _ **What do you see sis?"**_

Liberty's thoughts fill with slight annoyance, _**"Remember the trade-off trick Lisa said we could do?"**_

" _ **You wanna try it now sis? We've never done it before…"**_ Lincoln nervously responds, though he makes sure his knees don't shake in fear.

" _ **Come on, it could hurt to test out what we could do as mind-linked twins and stuff, and it'd make this a heck of a lot easier!"**_ His sister counters.

The boy sighs, _**"Ok, let's do this."**_ Then, the siblings close their eyes and concentrate. After a few moments of waiting, they open them once more, revealing Liberty now had a white and brown pupil as did Lincoln, _**"This is so cool!"**_ Liberty thinks.

" _ **Yeah it is sis, but man does this feel disorienting."**_ Lincoln responds, closing his brown pupil as he does so.

" _ **The perks!"**_ Liberty mentally shouts, only for Lincoln to responds, _**"Whatever sis, let's look inside!"**_

And so the twins peer into the home.

"Why the heck did your siblings come by! You know what could've happened?!" Brad angrily shouts, his stance hardening as he does so.

"I don't know! I told them to stay away!" Leni desperately responds, her own voice filling with fear.

"Don't lie to me!" Brad shouts, before slapping Leni.

" _ **He just…"**_ The twins think in shock as the man raises his fists once more.

*Beep* *Beep* The older man's watch goes.

"Ugh, I have to go or else I'll be late for work." Then he glares at the young woman, "Make sure no one else comes around. Got that?"

Leni frantically nods in response. And with that, the man turns and steps out the door.

" _ **Quick, hide!"**_ Lincoln thinks, and the twins drop and sprint to the side of the home, hoping that they weren't spotted, and thankfully, they were not. They watch as the man that had been spending time with their sister drives off, as if nothing had just transpired in that home.

" _ **Ready Liberty?"**_ Lincoln turns to face his sister.

" _ **You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' bro?"**_ An expression filled with determination overtakes Liberty's face.

The twins nod, before the girl turns off her holo-projector. The boy carefully slides it under a nearby open window, with its timer on.

Within moments, the girl reappears inside the home.

She rushes over to the front door with that, and doesn't hesitate to open it for her brother. The duo then nods at each other and rushes up the stairs.

"Leni!" They simultaneously shout.

"Lincoln?! Liberty?!" Leni frantically shouts, "What's going on?! Why are you here?! I told you to go home!"

Liberty steps forward, "We got curious and decided to see what was going on with you sis!"

Then Lincoln continues, "What's going on?! Why did Brad slap you? Why are you so distant from us?! Why do you want us to go?!"

"I, I-" Leni goes, her voice filing with despair, before she looks down, "I'm sorry…" soft tears begin to flow down her cheeks, "I don't want you to get hurt though!"

"Leni, we're your family!" Lincoln throws his arms in front of him, begging for his elder sister to answer his questions.

"And we're not leaving until we get some answers!" Liberty goes, crossing her arms.

Leni tears up once more, "Please, go, it'll be safer that way."

Yet, her siblings stand by in silence, unwilling to let their sister go on the path she was on.

With a soft sigh, Leni continues, "It all started when I met him last year. He was the greatest gentlemen a woman could hope for." Her words fill with a motherly softness, as if she were trying to lie to herself.

"He… we met at the fashion class I went to. He offered to take me out on a date and I accepted. He went out of his way to impress me…"

"So why is he hurting you?!" Lincoln desperately shouts, "You deserve better!"

"Please…" Leni whispers, before sighing, "A few weeks after we first met, his father died and he, well, broke down. He started punching and hurting me, treating me like I'm… worthless…"

"Leni, why do you stay with him?!" Liberty goes, "Why do you stay with the man that threatened and hurts you for no reason?!"

Leni responds, her voice filling with desperation, "Because I want to change him, because if I don't help him no one else will!" Ten she looks away, ttthen she looks away, "And I'm afraid that he's going to hurt me and you guys if I leave him…" She then gazes out the window, "He has a stable job and life. He can make all of our lives better if I just stick through it…"

"But Leni, our lives are better now!" Lincoln goes, "Lisa's inventions are starting to make the family money! Everyone's becoming happier now!"

Then Liberty adds, "Fate has decided to be kind to us!"

"I'm sorry. I just can't." Leni responds, "Please understand that, I can't leave."

Liberty and Lincoln grit their teeth in frustration, before turning and leaving the home.

" _ **We have to help Leni!"**_ Lincoln thinks.

" _ **I have an idea!"**_ Liberty responds.

And with that, the twins jump up and hit the ground running.

 _One short trip later…_

"Hey Lori, we need your help." Lincoln clutches the phone as both he and Liberty rush into the home. "You can be over in ten minutes? Awesome!" And with that he shuts the device.

"Guys, we have a code A-one thirteen!" Liberty shouts, before rushing up to the bedrooms.

Immediately, their sisters rush out, nearly trampling Liberty in the process.

"We have a code A-one thirteen?!" Lynn shouts, "Who's in trouble." Then she pounds her first together, "When I get my hands on them I'll tear him limb from limb!"

"Honey, what's code A-one thirteen?" Maggie looks at Luan in confusion, "And why does it sound so serious?"

Lucy suddenly appears, though no one flinches in shock for once, "It means that one of us is in trouble and that all of us need to be involved to help them."

"So who's in trouble you guys?" Luan asks, the young woman tightens her grip around Maggie's hand as she does so.

"Leni need our help." Lincoln's voice is filled with a soft solemnity, "A few days ago, Liberty and I decided to call and text Leni to see if she could pass by and have some fun with us." Then Lincoln looks at his twin.

"But, she said she was too busy to hang out and stuff, so we decided to visit her…" Liberty continues, only for Lola to cut in, "Get to the point you two!"

"Right…" Liberty goes, "Brad has been abusing Leni."

The girl's eyes go wide in shock, while Lincoln continues, "After we visited, we saw him slap Leni so hard that she fell to the ground and looked like he was about to hurt her more… if it wasn't for his watch going off!"

"Let's get him!" Lynn shouts, cracking her knuckles as she does so.

"Now hold on dear sister." Lisa cuts in, "We can't be too brash about this… yet." She adjusts her glasses, "We have to have a plan before we go in, and then when things get too bad, we'll move in."

*Ding!* The doorbell goes, and Lincoln opens it, revealing Lori and a pregnant Carol dressed in their bounty hunting gear.

"Hey Linc, you called, what's the situation?" She quickly greets.

"Leni need our help!" Liberty shouts, her voice filling with panic.

"I see." The eldest Loud Sibling goes, before shouting, "Code A-one thirteen protocol is now in effect people! Man your stations!"

And with that, the Louds get to work preparing for what was to come next.

 _A few hours later…_

*Knock* *knock* the door goes.

"Hey Lincoln." Leni greets. "Why did you come back? What if?!"

"We heard the truth Leni." Lori goes. "And we're here to help."

The young woman's eyes go wide in shock, "But… how, I-"

"You don't think we'd leave you to stay in this stupid relationship did ya?" Liberty adds, raising her holo-projector.

"We're family." Luan nuzzles Maggie, "And we won't let you go!"

Leni begins to tear up, "Guys… thank you but… I'm ok… I'm."

"Leni, it's obvious you're not." Lisa declares, "Given your current mental state as well as the fact that you seem to be hiding something, I'm sure that you are desperate to hide what has been going on."

"We'll hide and be by when you do it." Lucy declares.

"No!" Leni shouts, "If he finds out you guys know, there's no telling what he'll do to you!" Her voice goes low, "He's… a misunderstood guy… and I'm the only one who can…"

"No Leni!" Lola goes, "You deserve better than this!" She steps forward from the crowd, "Please understand, he's a bad man!"

Lori then steps forward, "I'm a former bounty hunter, I've got contacts around the globe. Trust me, we'll be fine." Then she places a hand on her shoulder, "We'll stay nearby no matter which you choose."

And for the first time in months, Leni smiles, "Thank you." Soft tears begin to flow down her cheeks, "He wasn't always like this…"

"Most weren't." Lincoln goes, while Liberty finishes, "But what matters right now is what he's doing to you."

Leni looks at her family, their soft expressions are filled with determination and a sibling's concern.

A harsh air begins to overtake the group. It's as if their uncertainty and determination had come together, pushing Leni to make a choice.

"Please Leni." Luan begs, "We miss you. Are you happy like this?"

"But our monetary issues…" Leni looks away painfully. "He can... he can provide for me and you guys too! I... I just have to be there for him!"

Lisa speaks up, "They're handled Leni."

Suddenly, they hear the sound of a car stopping followed by its door opening.

"Quick, hide!" Liberty goes, causing the group of siblings to duck into any open corners they possibly could.

After that, Brad walks home, "Hey Leni."

The young woman hesitates for a moment, _"Should I do it?"_ Her mind races in fear as she runs passed thousands of possibilities. And yet, she goes, _"I know what I have to do."_

And with that, she takes goes, "Brad, there's something I have to tell you." Then she nervously rubs the back of her head, before looking at the man with unwavering eyes, _"This is your last chance Leni, you better make it count!"_

"What is it?" The young man goes, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I..." She hesitates. _"This is a horrible idea. Just say you're gonna make him his favorite pie or something."_

"Well?" The man's voice gains a gruff anger.

 _"But... what if I stay? What will happen to me... to my children? If I have any..."_ An unknown force compels her to continue, " _I have to._.. _I know what must be done."_ With her siblings nearby, a wave of determination overtakes her, allowing her to continue, "I want to break up, this relationship just isn't working out." Leni goes.

"What?" The man grits his teeth and glares at the young woman, "What did you say?"

Leni stands her ground, "I'm leaving."

"You seem to have forgotten your place." The man then raises his fist, only for a certain ex-bounty hunter to grab hold of his arm, "You've done enough to our sister for one lifetime."

Immediately, Brad throws his elbow back in an attempt to hit the young woman, only for her to easily catch it and throw him to the ground.

"You, where the heck did you-" The man shouts, only for Liberty to step forward and kick him. The man holds his injured crotch in pain for a moment.

"That's for my sister!" She shouts, only for Lincoln to respond, "A little far don't you think? He's already down."

"So?" She responds, "She hurt Leni!"

Lori then squats down and hits him in the back of the head, knocking the man unconscious. "And that's how it's done. Now let's get out of here. The cops will be here soon."

Leni looks upon the unconscious body of the man that had caused her so much grief for a moment, before tearing up "Thanks you guys. If it wasn't for you, I'd… I'd be trapped still…"

"No problem sis, after all, it's what we do."

And with that, the family pulls into a hug and breaks off once more. No doubt, Leni is finally free from her chains.

* * *

As promised, I made sure to be serious about the topic at hand. Now, I must take my leave. I am a busy woman and some clown named "Deadpool" is trying to date me… for some odd reason.

I bid thee adieu for now.

1 18-15-19-5 23-9-20-8-15-21-20 16-5-20-1-12-19 3-1-14 2-12-15-15-13 1-7-1-9-14.

 **A/N Guys, this by far was the hardest story to write for this collection. Mainly because there is so much more potential for it than I used, and that this is only a one-shot. If I ever expand one of these stories, it probably would be this one. Also, I thank Sunblast-X for looking this over!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	11. Lola's Job

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back and here's the next story! I hope you enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

Story Ten: Lola's Job

Umm, hi there… Uhh, I don't how to start. Umm, here's a complaint about Ethioth… he's too busy telling a weird story about a guy-turned-girl sent to another dimension to tell this one. Umm… he is able to pull the strings of fate, but never bothers fixing ones he breaks umm… He messes up a lot…

You know what, I'll just go introduce myself. I'm Azzathoth, the Guardian of Fate and of events "bad", as well as Ethioth's partner. Don't worry, I won't uhh… do anything bad to you, you people don't seem too mean!

I tend to be the umm, shy guy. I think that's why I was the last choice for this narrator position thing. Guess you have to be really open to talking to others when you wanna tell a story or something.

So here's my story. Uhh, this follows some young girl named Lola. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Rise and shine Loud House!" A familiar voice calls out, before a barrage of hard rock music emanates through the halls, filling the home with a warm air.

Sunlight filters through the young girl's window, falling upon the former pageant queen like soft rain, *Groan* she goes, before tiredly turning and hopping out of her bed… only for her wolf sister to run upon and greet her with a lick.

"Haha, Lana, heel girl, heel!" Lana responds by turning, grabbing her bone and running out the door.

"Heh, she looks happy for some reason." Lola quips, before taking in the air around her, "Cinnamon Buns?" The young girl quietly follows her sister and steps into the hall. On any other day, it would be cold, quiet and well, broken, and yet, today it seems filled with a vibrant life filled with hope.

"What's going on?" Lola whispers, before making a left and peering through the door to the second set of twins in the home, only to find both Lincoln and Liberty laughing together, no doubt having a good time. The young girl then turns and looks in her youngest sister's room.

What was once a destroyed mess had been cleaned up completely, and on Lisa's table rests a pile of patents filed under the child genius' name. Ghost Lily sleeps peacefully in her crib as well. A young red-haired boy works with Lisa as they build a weird, portal-like device.

"Wow…" Lola whispers, her heart racing in confusion. She quickly turns and walks over to the room next door, only to find Lucy writing a poem- the first she has done in ages- while Lynn sits in front of a white board, simply planning her next plays for an upcoming game. _"Wow… just wow…"_

Quickly, she turns and jogs over to the next room, where she finds Luna strumming away, oddly enough, at a lower volume than normal, while her singing is in tune for the most part. Luan on the other hand writes down jokes with Maggie sitting next her. Lola watches as the two look at each other, blush and rub their cheeks together affectionately, _"I don't know whether to go aww or eww."_

Finally, the young girl turns around and peers into the room of the oldest two louds.

Leni, for the first time in ages, sleeps comfortably on her own bed, the fear of her boyfriend's wrath nowhere in sight. Lori shares her bed with Carol, her pregnant fiancé.

" _Wow…"_ Lola thinks, before she turns and heads down the stairs, _"Those guys really seem to be… happier for some reason. Like something has changed in the past few weeks…"_

Lola sighs, as she turns and enters the kitchen, only to find her mother standing by the stove, for the first time in ages she gives a soft whistle, as if the world was finally opening up to both her and the family.

"Hey mom." Lola greets and Rita smiles, "Hey Lola, how are ya?"

"I'm fine mom, just getting' ready and stuff." The younger girl rubs the back of her head in slight embarrassment, "So how are you doin' mom?" She motions towards the woman, you look cheerful and stuff."

Rita pulls out a free plate and places one of the completed cinnamon buns on it, "I've just been feelin' happier since Lori and Leni came home, Luan's started telling better jokes, Lucy and Luna started singing properly, and you know about Lincoln, Liberty, Lisa and Lily."

A soft dread overtakes the young girl, _"Why do they seem so happy? What changed?"_ She looks towards the breakfast food she had been handed, _"Why are they so lucky?"_

"Oh, and money stopped being tight." Rita continues, "Lori's job paid really well and she's decided to give some of that to us!" Then, with tear-filled eyes, she turns to the young girl, "We can afford things again!"

" _We… our money problems are finally over?"_ Lola thinks in disbelief, "Could it really be true?!"

Her mother nods, "It is. We can finally afford that dress you've wanted for months."

" _I guess I know what I should do …"_ Lola fights the tears, _"No… this is too good to be true. I just know that as soon as I come home later, everything's going to have gone back to the way it was."_ Lola then shakes her head, _"Today's just going to be another ordinary day."_ And so, she slowly and quietly munches down on her breakfast, before rushing up, getting ready for the day at hand, and heading out into the world that she had come to know.

Lola's heart races as she makes her way through the town of Royal Woods, just as it had done countless times prior. Her destination: a small home just a few blocks away from Royal Woods Elementary.

On the exterior, its paint peels; its wood is damaged, but workable for the most part. The front lawn hadn't been tended to in ages and the entire property has a small, chain-link fence around it.

" _If life's really getting better, I won't need this job anymore."_ Lola takes a deep breath, before stepping passed the open door and following the broken cobblestone path to the front door. _"But it's just too good to be true."_

With a single deep breath, she knocks.

"Who is it?" A familiar feminine voice calls out.

"It's me Jan, it's Lola, I'm here for the usual!" The young girl answers, crossing her arms as she does so, "You and I both know the deal!"

A few moments later, the door opens, revealing a young girl, just a little older than Lola, with soft auburn hair, "Good morning Lola, your booth's ready as per the usual, head up there when you're ready."

With a heavy, yet hopeful heart, Lola steps forward and enters the home, _"How did I possibly end up here?"_ She thinks, _"I used to love spending time with my family at home…_ " Then she quietly walks up the stairs.

No one else is around from what the young girl could see. Though, after doing this job for months, she already knew why.

*Sigh* She goes, before she turns and walks into a nearby room, its front door has "Lola" written on a cheap piece of computer paper.

Then she takes a glance around the windowless booth the she would spend her day at, _"I wish I didn't have to do this…"_ And with that, she sits in the nearby chair and closes her eyes, after all her first customers wouldn't be coming for another hour or so!"

 _Months earlier…_

A younger Lola walks out of her home, desperate to fight the tears. Things had gotten so bad money-wise that the family had begun to sell off the things they didn't need.

As fate would have it though, that same day another girl walked up to Lola and spoke to her.

"You get paid by the amount of boys you kiss!" Jan said, making sure to flail her arms out for emphasis, "I'm sure plenty of boys, and girls, would love to spend time with you! You seem like quite the charmer Lola!"

If it were any other day, Lola would have probably thrown the offer out, after all, she had a pageant career in the making! Though, given the amount of time and resources required to get it anywhere, coupled with the unsure income it could provide made Lola think.

" _Should I?"_ She thought, her mind clouded by the random events that had transpired over those past few days. Everything from Luna being diagnosed with ear-nerve degeneration to them finding her long lost twin was more than enough to put stress on the young girl.

And so she asked, "How much does it pay Jan?"

Jan hesitated for a moment, before giving a genuine smile and answering, "You should be getting about a hundred dollars a day at least! Boy pays five bucks to get a kiss and maybe a little more, and you get the money!" Then she gave Lola a reassuring smile, "So how about it girl? It couldn't hurt to at least try it out."

That day, Lola didn't know if it was the desperation or her own curiosity talking, because she accepted the offer and followed Jan to the very home she rests in now.

On her first day on the job, Lola kissed so many boys that it began to numb her. At best the kissing booth simply became boring. Desperate boys would always come and go, eager to feel what a girl feels like. Luckily, that never included anyone above the age of ten, given just how weird that would be. Bobby was the only exception to that rule.

 _Back in the present…_

Lola slowly opens her eyes once more, _"I guess it's time to work."_ And with that, she slowly stands up and stretches. _"I wish I didn't have to do this…"_ The young girl begins to repeat her mother's words, _"Our monetary issues are over… thanks to Lisa's inventions."_

She sits back down to wait, _"it's too good to be true… right? It just can't be true…"_ She then looks at the barren floor in front of her, _"But what if it is true? What if we're finally free?"_

"No… maybe…"Lola then takes in a deep breath and waits, her countless thoughts clouding her mind.

A few minutes after that Jan walks back into the room with a boy about Lola's age. "Here's your first customer Lola. Enjoy."

"Uhh… hi." The boy nervously goes.

"Ugh," Lola groans and crosses her arms, "What did you pay for." Her words are filled with annoyance

"I uhh… I paid for a kiss…" The boy continues, and Lola takes a deep breath, "Fine."

The boy then puckers and leans in. No doubt a millions thoughts flood his mind- of the dreams every young boy has and how for the first time in his life, he was allowed to kiss a girl! No doubt his friends would be ecstatic about this!

Yet, the girl he's about to kiss is a different story. She puts on a pained face as she puckers up and leans in as well, _"I hate this. I don't even know this boy! Why the heck am I kissing him?! He's gross! I bet he doesn't even know why boys and girls are different!"_

Fireworks go off in boy's mind as their lips meet, while for the girl it's nothing more than a simple pain that she has to deal with once again.

Slowly, the boy's heart beat faster, as his hand moves over and touches Lola's dress.

Immediately, Lola's eyes go wide in shock and she breaks the kiss, "What the heck man! Don't touch me!"

"Oh… I'm sorry." The boy goes, "I just… I was told that I could see what's under your dress when I paid…"

Lola grits her teeth and her face goes red. That was one of the things she hated about the job. Jan would always throw in something free with the work.

" _Just great…_ " She thinks, before sighing and grabbing hold of her dress. Her heart begins to race as she grabs hold of her zipper and begins to pull. _"I… Why am I doing this? Is it worth it?"_ She pulls halfway down, before looking up at the boy. Her eyes fill with tears of determination as she pulls her zipper back up, "No."

The boy tilts his head in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"No!" Lola shouts, stepping back and hardening her stance as she does, "I'm not showing you anything!"

"But, she promised!" He begs, only for Lola to send her fist right into his left cheek.

"Well consider the promise broken." Lola's voice is filled with a sharp determination., "I'm not going to stay here and kiss random boys for a few dollars anymore, I'm done with this job. And I will not show you anything else!" Thousands of thoughts begin to flood her mind, all leading to, _"If my family is happy and has managed to do things that changed them for the better, than I can too!"_

The boy holds his aching cheek, before tearing up, "I'm telling Jan!" and running out of the makeshift kissing booth.

" _Bout time I did that."_ Lola chuckles, before slowly pulling out her phone- a gift from Lisa, not meant for calls, but just in case of emergency, _"But now I'm going to need help if I'm going to leave here with whatever little dignity I have left!"_

Her heart and mind race faster as she types, _**"Guys, S.O.S. I'm stuck in a room at P. Sherman, 42, Wallaby Way!"**_ Then with a quick hit of the 'send' button, the message goes out. And with that, she lies back and waits.

" _Let's do this."_ She thinks.

A few moments after that, Lola can hear Jan shout, "She did what?!" before the sounds of a person rushing up the stairs emanate through the home.

"Here we go." Lola whispers, before an expression filled with determination cuts across her face, "I am not staying here anymore. I am done"

Then her door opens, revealing Jan and two boys. All three have expressions filled with anger as they stare at the lone pink girl

Without another word, Lola charges forward, _"You guys better get here soon."_

 _Meanwhile…_

"Lola's in trouble huh?" Lynn repeats.

"Yeah! We have to help her!" Lincoln throws his arms up for emphasis, while Liberty continues, "Will you guys help?!"

"Once a sister, always a sister, and we'll never leave a Loud behind." Lori declares, before turning to Carol, "You coming with us Carol?"

Carol nods, "Of course Lori." Then she motions to her growing belly, "What kinda mother would I be if I allowed the father of my child to get hurt."

"How you Maggie?" Luan asks while Lisa goes, "And you Dexter?"

The boy and the girl nod in agreement most likely for similar reasons.

"So what are we going to do?" Leni speaks, "Though I think we all know what the answer to that question is… If things haven't changed while Lori and I were gone of course."

The siblings nod, and Lynn flips her planning board around revealing a diagram of a house titled, "Operation: Save-A-Sibling."

"You guys know what to do?!" Lynn shouts and all of the siblings nod.

Lori then speaks up, "Then let's get to work, Lola needs saving."

And with that, the eleven Louds as well as their friends rush out of Lynn's room, out the door and head over to the home that held their sister as its prisoner.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Let's do this." Lincoln declares, while both he and Liberty circle around to the back door and just as they had done countless times before. First, Liberty hops on Lincolns back, and using their connection, are able to scan the room, before continuing on.

" _ **Do you see anything that might get in the way bro?"**_ Liberty asks, and Lincoln responds, _**"Nothing Libs, let's do this!"**_

And with that, Liberty shuts off her holo-projector and Lincoln slides her into the home. Within moments, the back door is open, and Lincoln steps through.

Meanwhile in front of the home, Luna and Lucy set up their amps and guitars. Lucy makes sure to wear earplugs. Luna strums as a test, before ramping the amps up to thirteen.

"When I can hear the music, that's when it's Loud enough!" Luna declares, before strumming so hard that the shockwave breaks the home's glass. After that, Luna looks at Lucy and declares, "I didn't hear that."

With that, several dazed children stumble out of the home.

Luan and Maggie rush to the front of the house and stand by the front door, "Door's secure, you can head inside!" Luan shouts, her voice filled with an uncharacteristic seriousness.

Lori takes the distraction to rush over and enter the home, followed by Lana and Ghost Lily.

"Go find your sister Lana." Lori orders, and the wolf girl responds with, "Woof!" (You got it!) then she leans down and begins sniffing the floor.

" _ **Make sure to use the equipment I gave you to open locked doors!"**_ Lisa orders, while Lynn continues, _**"Remember, keep things clean, we need to make sure that whoever decided to try and kidnap our sister will pay for this! I've got my phone ready to call them."**_

"Understood." Lori responds, before following Lana and Lily up the stairs

Back on the ground floor, Lincoln turns and follows Liberty down the stairs and into the basement. "Anything down there Liberty?"

"Nope." Liberty responds, "It's just a basement!"

"Good, let's join Lori upstairs then sis." Lincoln then turns and rushes back into the main room and rushes up the stairs, followed by Liberty.

Lori and Lana stand before the center door, expressions filled with determination filling their faces, "You ready for this guys? We're rescuing Lola!"

The siblings nod, and with a shove. They force the door open, Revealing Lola standing before the unconscious bodies of the two boys and Jan.

"Hey guys, it took you long enough." She quips, "Thanks for the distraction, it stopped them from going further than trying to grab me."

"Anytime sis." Lori goes, before turning, "But we're not done here. Who tried to hurt you?"

"Jan." Lola then motions towards the girl. "But after that scale thirteen note, I was able to get the upper hand.

"Well this seems anti-" Liberty starts.

*Click*

Immediately the group snaps and turns to face their surprise.

"Hello Lori." The Hispanic man greets.

"Hello Bobby." Lori responds, her words filled with venom, "What are you doing here? Better question, how'd you end up here."

"I've been busy." The man responds, carelessly waving his pistol, "And I came by when I heard one of my outlets had a rowdy worker who needed to be disciplined. I came through the back door."

*Growl* Lana goes, raising her body as if preparing to pounce.

The rest of the group remains quiet with looks of determination filling their faces.

"I didn't expect my annoying Ex. to come along." Then he points the pistol at her, "Anything you've got to say for yourselves?"

Lori stands her ground, fearlessly looking down the barrel of the weapon. "You disgust me Bobby, you got me pregnant, decided to shirk your responsibilities and now you're the one in charge of… whatever thing this is?!"

"It's a kissing booth." The man declares, "Just something to get a few bucks out of some young children who don't know any better."

Suddenly, Liberty Lunges forward, "This is stupid!"

"What the-" Bobby goes, before flipping the safety and firing… at a hardlight girl, who simply takes the bullet without flinching. "Nice try idiot! But you can't hurt light!"

"Who the heck are you?!" Bobby frantically cries, before trying to fire another bullet, only for Liberty to tackle and hit him in the crotch.

Lori then easily steps forward and pulls the weapon from his hand, before forcing him down. "You still suck Bobby. This is the second time in six months, and you still can't give a proper climax battle."

Bobby groans, before Lori kneels down and hits him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Lincoln then places his hand on his earpiece and declares, _**"We pulled it off girls, call the cops and we'll be set."**_

 _ **"Roger that Linc."**_ Lisa responds, _**"The authorities are on their way."**_ Then Dexter continues, _**"You guys should get out of there before they come, lest you end up arrested as well."**_

" _ **Understood you two."**_ And with that, Lincoln turns and motions for his sisters to walk out of the home.

A few minutes after that, they walk into Lori's unsuspecting van and hit the road.

A wave of warm air overtakes the siblings as they drive down the warm spring road in an uncharacteristic silence. The events of the past few weeks stay fresh in their mind as Lori turns and merges onto the I-85.

"So guys, what do you wanna do now?" Lori calmly asks, "After all, Carol and I are going to be stickin' around for a while." The young woman peeks back at her exhausted siblings.

"Well…" Liberty yawns, before peeking out the front windows, "How about we take a stop at that cliff up ahead, after all, we did just rescue Lola from…" She turns to Lola, "Uhh, what did we just save you from sis?"

Lola rubs the back of her head in embarrassment, "You saved me from a kissing booth they wouldn't let me leave from."

For a moment, a wave of shock overtakes the siblings, before Lincoln speaks, "Well, it's a good thing we came when we did." Then the young boy turns to his little sister, "So how about you choose where we go Lola? After all, it couldn't hurt."

The former 'worker' thinks for a moment, before smiling, "Yeah, let's go to the hill, it'll be a nice way to end the day."

"You got it sis." Lori goes before turning to Carol, "You ok with this Carol?"

The young pregnant woman nods. "Yeah Lori, let's go!"

And with that, Lori turns the van and gets off the highway. It takes her a few minutes to find the base of the hill, but when she does, she stops and gets out.

The siblings waste no time getting out and running up to the hilltop. Together, they look out into the calm sunset. Soft smiles fill their faces as they look up into the wild blue yonder- the mix of reds, purples and oranges that bring beauty to the world before the evening twilight.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect you all to be so excited." Lori chuckles, before setting up a camera on a tripod.

"After everything that's happened, I think it's only appropriate that we take a second to simply watch the world pass us by." Lisa responds, causing Lori to smile. "After all, things are looking up."

"Now come over, let's save this." The eldest sister orders, hitting the camera timer as she does so.

And with that, the siblings come together and smile... before throwing themselves into their usual chaos.

Liberty and Lincoln throw their arms around each other and smile, Lori and Carol nuzzle, while Luan and Maggie rub their cheeks together. Luna strums away while Lucy reads her latest poem, Lynn sits back and smiles while she watches Lola hops on her twin's back and pretends to ride her. Ghost Lily rests in Leni's arms. And Lisa and Dexter simply stand next to each other smiling.

The camera goes off, capturing the image of the Loud Family and their friends taking a single, beautiful photo, with the sunset to their back and the hillside under them.

After that, they head home, no doubt preparing to bring their newfound life into the world.

* * *

That ending was weird, why did Ethioth leave that one for us to tell?

Oh well, I hope you enjoyed! I'm now going to go help the other narrators pester Ethioth to finish his story!

Uhh… see ya guys!

20-8-5 6-9-14-1-12 12-15-21-4 9-19 14-15 12-15-14-7-5-18 2-18-15-11-5-14. 5-20-8-9-15-20-8 23-9-12-12 18-5-20-21-18-14 19-15-15-14… 16-18-15-2-1-2-12-25.

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! There isn't much to say here, but thanks! There's only 1 chapter left!**


	12. The Parent's Truth

**A/N Hey Guys! Here's the final story chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

The Parent's Truth

Well it's official, Ethioth sucks as a narrator and planner! He just came in here dropped this script off and bolted before any of us could stop him! Ugh, he's so annoying! Why the heck is the Guardian of Fate?!

Sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out at you guys. It's not your fault after all! Anyways, I shouldn't complain too much about it, we do that every intro.

So, just like before, I'm Sigma, Guardian of Chaos and partner to Epsilon, Guardian of Order.

Today's story follows the parents of, as Ethioth put it, these poor Louds... I don't think he planned for us to tell this one, given the fact he just dropped it and said, "I forgot to leave this behind. Now I have to run, good luck!"

Dangit, we are going to make him tell at least one more story before this is over! Us Guardian Entities, and Hypnos, really are getting annoyed by his antics!

Anyways, here's the next story, enjoy! In the meantime, we'll be hunting the prodigal narrator.

* * *

"Another day Rita, another day." Lynn Sr. whispers, his voice filled with a soft despair.

"Yep, you know what to do Lynn." Rita gives a pained smile. "For the kids remember?"

"For the kids." The man responds, before taking hold of the handle and opening the door. Immediately, the two adults brace themselves, expecting a gust of cold wind to assault them just as it had done countless times before.

And yet, none comes.

Instead, warm air enters eases into the room, engulfing the two adults with its soft touch.

"What the?" Rita whispers, before stepping out of the room with her husband following closely behind.

Lynn Sr. breathes in, allowing the sweet scent to enter his nostrils, "What is that beautiful smell?"

"It smells like… BurpleBerry Pancakes?" Rita steps forward and enters the kitchen, only to find Leni wearing a dress she had not worn in years, standing in front of the stove, while flipping some of her special pancakes.

"Leni? What's going on here?" The man asks, his voice filling with surprise.

"Oh, good morning parentals!" Leni turns to face them, though she doesn't stop flipping the pancake. "I was just cookin' ya guys some breakfast and stuff!" Her voice is as sweet as honey.

"Ok Leni, I-" Liberty walks in, "Oh, hey mom and dad! I just finished setting up the table for you two! Why don't you come for breakfast?" She the motions for the duo to enter the dining room.

A suspicious expression overtakes their mother's face, "Ok, what did you guys do?" She puts her hands on her hips.

Liberty throws her arms up in surrender, "We didn't do anything! Yet…" She shakes her head, "We just wanted to do something nice to help the best parents in the world feel better is all!"

The two parents look at each other for a moment, before simply shrugging, with Lynn Sr. going, "Ok then… But if you did do something I want to know how much it's gonna cost us!"

Liberty can't help but chuckle as she motions for her parents to follow her. "Don't worry, I don't this'll cost you anything."

"Good morning mom and dad!" Lincoln greets, pulling out the chairs for his parents, allowing them to take their seats across from each other.

"You guys seem really excited today, care to tell us why?" Rita finally asks, only for Lori to walk in and answer, "Oh no reason, we just decided that because we're all feeling better that it'd be a great idea to help you two feel better too!"

Lola then bursts into the dining room mounted on Lana's back, while the wolf-girl holds the morning paper in her mouth, "Mornin' mom and dad! Lana's got the paper nice and ready just for you!"

Lynn Sr. takes it from his dog-like daughter without hesitation, "Uh-huh, you sure there's nothing you guys wanna tell us?" He asks again.

This time, Luan walks in, "No jokes, but I've got puns!"

"Heh." Lynn Sr. chuckles, though the rest of the family's groaning begs to differ.

"Now kids, you know how much we don't like to be kept guessing." She puts her hands on her hips, "Now please, tell us what's going on!"

"There's nothing going on." Lori answers, before going in her pants pocket and pulling out two small, white pieces of paper, "We just wanted to gift the best parents ever the best day we could!" She them hands the paper to them, "These are tickets to spend the day at the Royal Woods Spa, why don't you two go off an enjoy it?"

Rita and Lynn Sr. look at each other for a moment, unsure of just how to process this sudden change in mood.

"What do you think we should do honey?" Lynn Sr. asks.

Rita hesitates for a moment, "Ehh… if the kids did anything we're gonna find out later anyways, so why don't we go? A day at the spa does sound fun after all."

"Ok then." Her husband responds, before he turns to his waiting kids, "We'll go, but if we find out you guys messed up badly, you're gonna all be grounded!"

"No problem dad." Lynn Jr. wheels herself into the kitchen with that, "We promise we'll behave!"

And with that said, Leni walks in with pancakes stacked high on a plate, "Enjoy! These are my own, special, recipe!"

The two adults thank Leni for her work, before digging into her food. It takes them only a few minutes to finish, before they get up, head out the door and leave in the family van heading off to the spa.

And with their parents out of the way, Lincoln turns to face all of his sisters, "Ok guys, they're out of sight! Put operation prepare the house to give the best anniversary party for our parents and think of a shorter name for this operation," The sisters all frown in annoyance, "into action!"

"I'd facepalm if it didn't show emotion." Lucy declares, before disappearing, "I'll go write the serenade." Luna, though she doesn't hear Lucy's declaration, follows her anyway. No doubt she would be performing that song later.

"I've got some planning to do with Lincoln here." Lynn declares before wheeling herself over to the stairs and motioning for Lincoln to help her up.

"Yeah, and I'll be helping her." The lone boy responds, before walking over and helping his slightly elder up the stairs, **"If you need any help, feel free to call me!"**

" **You got it bro!"** Linka then turns to Leni, "You know what to do next right?"

"Yeah, we're decorations aren't we?" Leni tilts her head and leans forward, silently hoping that she was correct.

Liberty nods, "Yep! Now come on!" And with that, Liberty bolts the door. Leni quickly grabs her pocketbook and follows.

"And Lana, Lily and I are on present duty." Lola goes, before playfully nuzzling her twin. After a few minutes of Lana laughing, Lola helps her back onto all-fours and the final trio rushes out the door.

 _A few minutes later…_

"You know honey, the kids seemed really… perky." Lynn Sr. quips, making sure that his eyes do not move off the road ahead of them.

"Yeah…" Rita's voice is filled with a soft fear, "They seemed… happy." She gazes out the window.

"I guess we're not the worst parents ever after all huh?" the man jokes, turning onto a main road as he does so.

Rita remains silent, as if unsure of just how to continue their conversation.

"Hey, calm down Rita. Things are looking up!" Lynn Sr. quips, "For some reason… everything's perkin' up."

"Yeah… that's what I'm worried about… Things just seem to be getting better so quickly… I just-" The woman's voice trails off as she turns back to the man, a fearful expression appearing on her face, "Remember what that fortune teller lady said all those years ago?"

The man stops the van in front of the Royal Woods Spa- a small, white building that breathed of modernity.

"No Hun, I don't…" He hesitates as he pulls the key out of the ignition and opening the doors, "How about we uhh… you know, get inside and talk when we're comfortable. After all, we haven't gone out like this in years!"

"You mean seventeen years?" Rita chuckles, "Sure, why not." Then she follows her husband's actions and walks out of the car as well. And together, they enter the spa Lori had paid for.

 _A few minutes later…_

Lynn Sr. and Rita rest in the small steam room the spa offers, simply leaning back against the hardwood benches. The small bed of coals

"I wonder why the kids were so eager to get us out of the home today." Lynn chuckles, "I mean think about it, Leni suddenly feelin' perky enough to make pancakes? Lori basically handing us these reservations and pushing us out the door? The kids making sure we were comfortable? Sounds very fishy doesn't it?"

Rita smiles, "You said the same thing about that fortune teller lady too, remember?"

"Now hun, you know I don't remember what you're talking about…" The man sits up, softening his stance as he faces his wife, "But you know what this this steam room reminds me of?"

"What?" Rita tilts her head

He smiles, "It reminds me of how I met you."

Years earlier…

"Come on!" A young man with a full head of hair shouts, in a freshly ironed business suit "I've got an important business meeting in ten minutes and I'm gonna be late!"

"Well maybe you should've left ten minutes earlier!" The crossing guard- a young blonde-haired woman- retorts, "I can't just stop a crowd of children from moving just because you decided to come in late! That's not how this stuff works arsehat!" She turns to him, showing off her ID badge.

"Grr…" The man groans, before taking his own off and throwing it on his chair, "Fine." The man simply crosses his arms and waits. It takes close to twenty minutes for the group of school children to finally pass by, and when they do, he makes sure to flip off the unlucky crossing guard that dared to stop him.

Man, that guy's an arse.

The next day the same thing occurs, with the unlucky man getting held up by the same crossing guard again, and again, and again, for nearly the exact same reason each and every time.

Until…

Lynn sits in his old van yet again, watching the crowd of school children walk passed his car. _"Man, could things get any worse?"_ his frustration builds as he watches the line of school children pass by.

Suddenly, he spots a lone child break off from the crowd, following a small plastic ball had rolled into the street.

"Ehh… that stupid crossing guard will…" The man looks to his left, only to find said crossing guard too busy tending to the other children to notice the lone stray. The man's heart begins to race. He looks to the other side. The other chaperones too busy with their groups of fifteen to twenty kids to notice the child either.

Without thinking, he steps out of his van and gives chase. He quickly forces his way through the small crowd and runs out into the street, barely dodging an incoming car as he does so.

In an instant, the young man ducks and rolls, allowing him to grab the child and land safely on the other side, just as another car passes right by the duo.

He lets out a deep sigh of relief as he gets back on his feet and dusts himself off, before he looks at the child he had rescued, and helps him on his feet, "Are you all right kid?"

The young boy nods, "Thank you mister."

"Don't mention it." The young man responds.

"What just happened?!" The crossing guard rushes over, an expression of pure shock present on her face.

Lynn lets the child go, allowing him to take the crossing guard's hand, "This kid here ran out in the street, so I ran after him."

"Wow… ok then." The woman takes the child's hand in her own and turns around. And together, the trio walks across the street, allowing the child to rejoin his group.

"You know you have to be careful with those kids." Lynn goes, his voice filling with annoyance. "If you're not watching them for ten seconds, they'll wander off and get into trouble."

"I know." Rita responds, "But dealing with a ton of kids is hard you know."

"Course, I should cause I group up in a big family." The man responds, "Men in my family have a bad habit of ending up with too many kids, so I haven't had any kids to worry about."

"Huh… mine too." The woman awkwardly rubs the back of her head, "Look… I know that I probably am nothing more than the annoying crossing guard that makes you late for work every day, but because you saved the kid…. How about I take you out for dinner or something."

The man chuckles and doesn't hesitate to respond, "Are you paying?"

The woman nods, "Yeah, you did just save my job and stuff… and a child's life."

The man checks his watch, "Ok then, how about Jean-Juan's French-Mex Buffet at Six?"

The woman hesitates for a moment, before nodding in agreement, "Sure. I'm Rita by the way."

"And I'm Lynn." And with that, the man gets in his van and drives off.

 _Later…_

"Where the heck is that woman? She agreed to meet me here…" Lynn checks his watch once more, annoyance filling the air around him. "Don't tell me she decided to just leave me hangin'!"

Yet, eventually, the young woman from before steps forward, "Sorry for being late. I had to walk some kids home and I didn't expect them to live on the other side of town."

Lynn raises an eyebrow in curiosity, "You walk kids home?"

"Yeah," Rita nods, "Sometimes the kids are afraid to go home alone, so I bring them home." She quietly packs her gear up, "It's a nice way to build trust in adults and allows the parents to be at ease, knowing that someone accountable is helping their children home.

"Well, I guess I can forgive that then" the man then turns away and faces the building, "So how about we go inside? After all, you promised you would give me a nice dinner for saving that kid."

"Yeah, I did." She smiles, "Let's go shall we?" And with that, the duo enter.

It takes them a few minutes for them to take their seats and for the waiter to come by and take their orders, not that anyone is complaining.

"So..." Lynn awkwardly goes, "You're the crossing guard huh?"

Rita nods, "Yeah. I like to take care of children, and since I haven't been in a relationship in awhile… I decided that it would be a great idea to just try and spend some time with children, and get paid in the meantime." She then looks at the man, "I see you everyday, and from your complaints I take it you're a businessman?"

"Yes." Lynn responds, "In my family, cause we have so many kids, money's always tight. So our dad pushed us to take the highest paying college majors we possibly could." He gives a soft smile, "I took business."

The woman thinks for a moment, before continuing, "I always wonder, why are you so grumpy in the morning? You are aware that the kids really can't move faster than what they do, right?" She leans back in her chair, "Plus, if today is any indication, they get separated really easily too."

Lynn rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, it's because I usually end up only getting a few hours of sleep every night!" He sighs in defeat, "I apologize for giving you a hard time every morning, I just wake up late and am always worried that I'll end up having to explaining why I'm late every morning."

Rita rubs the back of her head as well. "I guess I should apologize for retaliating every time you do." She hardens her stance. Though you have to admit, I had a reason for stopping you every time."

And with that their waiter comes by and drops their food on the table.

"Meatloaf?" Lynn tilts his head, "Why'd you order that?"

A defensive annoyance fills her voice, "Yeah? So? I ordered it cause I like the stuff."

"Heh, no need to get all riled up. I just asked because..." he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, "I love it too." He chuckles, "I used to make so much of it that by the time it was my turn to cook, everyone would beg me not to make it!"

"And why's that?" Rita chuckles, though in the back of her mind she already knows the answer.

"I always used the wrong measurements and ended up screwing the dish up." Lynn flatly responds.

"Oh yeah? Then you haven't seen my mom's cookin'! She would always rush through making everything that most of our meals ended up burnt!"

The two adults begin to laugh at their family's cooking for a while, amusingly enough while they eat the restaurant's food."

Then, after paying for their meal, the two step out and simply look into the late afternoon sunset.

"So, I don't have work in the morning, how about you?" Lynn nervously asks.

"Nope." Rita responds, why do you ask?"

Lynn nervously rubs the back of his head, "I was just wondering if you'd like to, I don't know, go to Dairyland with me? The nighttime fair opens tonight."

Rita smiles, "Sure, I'd love to." And so, arm-in-arm they head off to the amusement park together.

A few hours later…

After an exciting afternoon of riding around on the numerous rides Dairyland had to offer, the duo finds themselves walking among the countless stands.

"I can't believe you threw up!" Rita laughs while Lynn counters, "And I can't believe you knocked out that guy with your screaming!"

"Yeah? Well I can't believe you nailed that carney in the head! He's gonna be feelin' that in the morning!" Lynn responds, his voice gaining a nostalgic softness.

"Heh, of course!" Rita responds, before grabbing his hand, "How about we go the tunnel of love next?"

Lynn blushes, "Sure… I think I'd like that." And with that, the duo walks across the park, to a small water ride decorated with countless hearts. The operator says nothing until they get on, where he starts to go on about safety and the nonsense most would already know.

"First time in the tunnel of love?" Lynn asks, as the operator flips the switch, causing their small boat to enter the tunnel.

Rita nods, "Yeah, how about you?"

Lynn shakes his head; "I went with a girl a few years ago. Though, that relationship never did go anywhere."

The mood dims around the couple, as the countless decorations and animatronics begin to dance around them, urging them to show some form of affection for each other.

Suddenly, a toy cupid launches a foam dart at the couple.

"Heh, a cupid arrow." Lynn quips.

"Yeah…" Rita glances around, as if unsure of what to do next… though them turning to face each other is all they need.

Before either know what is going on, they both lean in, and give each other a soft, passionate kiss. For a moment, the world around them seems to slow down, urging them to enjoy the moment.

Though the ride ending begs to differ.

The operator then flips the switch once more, ending the ride with, "Be careful as you exit, and blah, blah, blah."

The couple breaks up their kiss and begrudgingly exits the boat, though this time hand-in-hand.

"Wow… that felt amazing." Rita whispers.

"Yeah… I've never felt that way before…" Lynn responds, a noticeable blush forming on his face.

"Wanna just… look around?"

The man nods, and with that, the duo enters the random group of tents that offered non-dairy-themed games to play.

A soft, shadowy mist begins to overtake the park around them, yet their confused thoughts are more than enough to prevent them from noticing.

"Hello there!" A soft, feminine voice calls out, causing the two to break their joyful conversation and turn to face it.

An old woman sits before them in a soft green tent. The darkness obscures her face, though the crystal ball in front of her glows with soft light, "Come in, my name is not important.

"Uhh…" Lynn goes, turning to the woman accompanying him.

Rita shrugs and complies, causing the man to do the same.

"Uhh, who are you?" Lynn asks.

The woman smiles, "I am the fortune teller. I come once in every journey." She waves her hand around her crystal ball. "I have just come to tell you this, you two are destined to be together, and yet, if you choose to you will bring in pain you will be unable to remove."

"What are you talking about?" Rita tilts her head in confusion.

"You will know in due time." She responds, and with that, the fog around her lifts, "Though, if you stay together despite adversity, you will receive a beautiful gift. One that both of you desire." She smiles, "And you will know, when you are given colored ink on a paper.

And with that, shadows engulf the tent, bringing the duo back to the reality they knew well enough.

"That was… unexpected." Lynn quips.

"Yeah…" Rita goes.

The man puts a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder, "Ehh, don't let that crazy old woman get to ya. I'm sure everything she said is just utter nonsense." He rubs the back of his head and blushes, "So uhh… I had a good time, what about you?"

Rita blushes as well, "Yeah… I love it."

"I asked cause I was wondering if you… wanted to go on another date sometime?"

The woman smiles, "Sure Lynn, sure."

 _Back in the present…_

"Ahh, now I remember that crazy fortune teller." Lynn smiles, "But I still wonder what she meant by all that?"

Rita shrugs, "Don't know, but hey, I guess it had to do with the kids or something." She pulls herself from the warm pool, "Now how about we go home. The kids are probably done partying by now."

The husband nods, and after a few minutes of getting ready, they cash in the coupon Lori had given them and hop back in the car, before driving back to the home they had built together.

"Let's see the damage." Lynn Sr. jokes, before taking the doorknob and opening the door, only to reveal their twelve children standing before them, each with big, joy-filled smiles on their faces.

"Surprise! Happy anniversary!" the children declare, causing the two adult's mouths to drop open in shock, "What's going on?!"

"Did you guys forget? It's your wedding anniversary today!" Lori flails her arms up.

"And so we decided to throw a party for you all for being the best parents you could be, despite the circumstances!" Lincoln shouts, and Liberty finishes, "So we could help you guys feel happy too!"

Then, Lynn wheels herself over to her parents with, "And so we all pitched in and got you something!"

"It's a frame of a gift!" Luan jokes, causing her family to groan.

The parents look at each other for a moment, and shrug. Then, they peel off the wrapping, revealing an elegant picture frame with the photo the children had taken just a few days prior inside.

"I guess that fortune teller was right after all." Lynn Sr. smiles as does his wife.

"You kids are the best!" And with that, the parents throw their arms around their children, pulling them into a claustrophobic hug.

 _ **The End**_

Huh, well I guess that's a better ending than last chapter's. Maybe Ethioth isn't that bad of a narrator after all…

Nah, he's still pretty bad, and the rest of us are going to make him tell a story even if it's the last thing we do!

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 20-8-1-20 23-1-19 20-8-5 19-1-13-5 6-15-18-20-21-14-5 20-5-12-12-5-18 6-18-15-13 "19-9-2-12-9-14-7'19 2-15-14-4".

 **A/N And with that, all that's left is the epilogue. See ya guys next week!**


	13. Meet The Louds!

**A/N Wow, I can't believe I've made it this far, I'm honestly amazed at the reception this story has received since I created it. I have so much to see and not too much room to say it. Simply put, thank you all! I hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

 **Before I continue, I'll admit, I actually did have the intention to continue this all those months ago. And I honestly did my best to give you guys some soft stories. Yes, I made mistakes, but I've realized many and hope to improve! Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read on.**

 **And as always, R &R!**

Meet The Louds Again!

Well it seems that this is the end. As I have done before I shall do again. I was your first narrator, Ethioth, and I am the Guardian of Fate.

Though I have not yet completed the story I broke away to tell, I was asked by… Iota, Sigma, Epsilon, some being named Hypnos, Delta, Theta and my partner Azzathoth to at least give this story the honor of a sendoff by the original narrator, and that I shall.

As the Guardian of Fate and of events "good" it is my duty to help those in need. That includes our broken characters here.

And with that, I shall remain silent. Enjoy the final tale.

Oh and one more thing, just like the first time, I shall tell some of it in rhyme.

* * *

We start once again with the oldest these Louds, and this she has her mind in the clouds!

Her name is Lori and if you mess with her or her daughter then you are sure to be sorry. Unlike before her crunch has been done! Instead she's been having a boatload of fun.

With her wife Carol her side, she'll never have her time to bide!

Lynx and her half-sister love each other as well, it's like they've both rung their golden bells!

So by morning and night the lovers live by, after all, their choices head off to the sky!

:::

"You ready for this Lori?" Carol asks before holding onto Lori's hand one final time.

Lori nods, "As always Carol." And with that, Lori turns and heads down the aisle, before standing in front of the altar and taking one deep breath. The young woman takes one final check of her suit- a present from her father from his own wedding day- and smiles, _"Let's do this."_

And with that, the song begins, and the double doors part ways, revealing a beautiful blonde girl dressed in pure white. The gown, of course, was a present from her mother, and no doubt she loved it.

There are smiles on the girl's faces as they meet each other in front of the minister.

Lori takes one final look at her family- Her brother, sisters, and the two children that she planned to raise with the girl of her dreams, before turning to face Carol with a smile.

"Once a bounty hunter, now my wife." Lori quips as she gazes into Carol's deep blue eyes.

Carol smiles, "And a bounty hunting action mom, no doubt we're going to have plenty adventures coming soon. Raising our family is going to be a challenge after all."

Yet, fear doesn't overtake Lori's face, rather, hope does. "No matter what, if I'm going to do this with someone, I'm glad it's you Carol. We're Louds after all, and us Louds have always stood above the challenge."

And with that, the ceremony begins and goes on without a hitch. The love between the two girls emanates through the chapel as they give their vows- the promises that they would build their marriage off of- and the minister blesses their union.

"Carol Pingrey, do you take Lori to be your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part?"

Carol responds with a strong, "I do."

"And do you Lori Loud, take Carol to be your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part?"

Lori doesn't hesitates to smile, "I do."

The minister closes his book with that and declares, "Then by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife."

And with that, joy fills the two lovers. The crowd cheers as the duo leans in, and pulls each other into a soft, passionate and loving kiss.

* * *

I find the second verse much calmer than the first. Leni Loud is no longer mute, but she is still quite cute!

If you need some help be sure to call her up, because with her newfound freedom she'll be sure to greet you with a, "sup"!

Nowadays, she visits her therapist; after all, scars like those don't just heal. But hey, at least she still knows how to make a great meal.

At least Brad got the deal that held his fate with a seal! Prison time for abuse and the misuse of a pipe!

Leni will learn to stand up once more, and she will be stronger in her core.

:::

"Hey Lincoln." Leni goes, before walking over to her brother with a soft smile.

"Yeah Leni?" He responds, tilting his head in confusion.

"Wanna do a puzzle with me? After all, we have a ton of catching up to do!" The young woman responds by pulling out a small puzzle- one that most children would find challenging- and continuing, "I have some Burpleberry pies in the oven so I need some way to pass the time!"

Lincoln gives her a soft smile, "Burpleberry? My favorite!" and with that the siblings take their seats at the kitchen table and get to work.

They recount the events of the past few months as well… though making sure to shy away from Leni's former relationship. They laugh and smile, their lives filled with hope once more.

"Hey Lincoln…" Leni goes, her voice getting low, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course sis, you can trust me with anything!" Lincoln's voice is filled with concern, "I'm your brother after all!"

Leni looks away shamefully, "Lincoln… if I ever get back in a relationship and… if I ever have kids…"

Lincoln places his hand over his sister's giving her his warmth to comfort her as she turns and looks him in the eyes, "Could you help me raise them?"

"What?" Lincoln goes, his eyes going wide in shock.

"I'm worried that I will never be able to take care of my own children…" She whispers, "I'm worried that one day they'll end up like me and I won't be able to do anything about it."

Yet, Lincoln places his finger over her lips, "Don't worry Leni, you'll be a great mother one day. You'll make the right choices and you'll learn. I promise I'll help you if you need me."

Leni smiles and with that, the duo pulls each other into a warm, caring hug.

* * *

It may have been some months, but don't be a dunce! Luna Loud hasn't changed much, after all she wouldn't be interesting if she became dutch!

She no longer needs good old Mick, after all, that wasn't just her mind being sick! She sings the poems of her sister Lucy and now her lyrics have become so juicy!

The town loves her, more than she will ever know… though their cheers may help her hear them go!

Our dear Luna still has a problem with crowds, but hey, it's nothing that a good shroud can't handle!

:::

Luna stands before the crowd gathered for her. Her heart races in anticipation as a soft smile begins to overtake her face. This was her life now, she had made it. She had become famous through Lucy's work and no doubt Lucy stood by with pride.

"Good afternoon Royal Woods!" Luna shouts, thankfully because her damaged hearing she needs no mic. "My name is Luna Loud, and before I begin my concert, I'd like to thank my songwriter sister, Lucy!"

Despite what she is expected to do, Lucy appears on stage suddenly, startling the audience. The young girl quickly takes a bow, before disappearing once more, just as if she had no even been their.

"Don't worry folks, she does that sometimes!" Luna assures, before mounting her guitar.

The band behind her readies up to play, and with a soft strum, they begin.

" _ **This is the end! But the end is where we begin! Our broken hearts will mend and beat again! A new adventure stands before us and though our sands of time will pass through our hourglasses, we will linger on and live our lives!"**_ Luna's rhythm speeds up, filling with the vibrant life she had so gained from her time spent with the family.

The band responds by speeding up as well, knowing that their singer, while tone deaf and near-deaf, could still play well enough and knew what she was doing.

" _ **And when you're gone I'll remember you. I'll hear you in the wind, see you in the trees and hold onto your memories as you live on. Because this may be the end, but every ending is still a beginning! Our hearts will mend and beat once again! Our lives will go on and we'll fill with hope!"**_

Then, she grits her teeth and speeds up one last time before entering the final verse. Soft tears begin to stream down the young woman's face as she finishes.

" _ **We're not glass, we're diamond! And hearts aren't stone, they're feathers, and our souls are not made of ice, but fire, and our light will live on no matter what happens! We'll see the end and beat it too! Because the end is where we begin, where our broken hearts will mend! It's where our lives begin anew!"**_

And with a final strum, Luna finishes, "Thank you Royal Woods!"

Her fans cheer her on just Loud enough for her to hear their joy-filled voices, _"Heh, awesome."_ she thinks, before she takes a bow, strums once more, and continues her concert.

* * *

Next up on list is Luan and boy will she persist! That pun was worse than the first! But hey, at least you don't have a thirst!

The young clown has started smiling for real, in fact, her grins are the true deal!

Don't forget that she has a lover in Maggie, despite what some may think, they won't push each other to the brink!

So when you bumble all your bangles and your loved ones have been mangled, listen to the jingle-jangle of Luan and Maggie!

I'm sure they'll give you a jolly good time, without any follies!

:::

"You sure you want to do this Luan?" Maggie asks, her pale face red with blush.

The young clown girl gazes into her lover's eyes. The soft moonlight filters through the room window and illuminates the duo. "Yes. I love you Maggie, and I don't want to be with anyone but you."

Maggie gives a soft smile with that, "I love you too Luan." And with that, the two girls lean in and give each other a soft kiss.

Luan runs her hand up Maggie's leg and under her skirt, before tugging at the cover that her lover wore.

The duo's hearts begin to beat faster, as if their bodies were urging them to go on. And yet, both of them sat by, simply kissing, preparing each other in ways only lovers typically would.

Finally Luan rubs Maggie's cheek, pulling the girl closer to her as she does so. The room fills with heat, signaling the beginning of something beautiful.

With that, Maggie breaks the kiss, "You sure you want to do this Luan? Your sister is right above us."

Quickly, Luan climbs up and takes a quick peek at Luna, the older sister rests with her eyes covered and her headphones on, no doubt playing at full blast so she could hear it.

"She's fast asleep and no one will hear us." Luan nervously answers, "Do you wanna go on with this Maggie?" Luan's face starts to glow red as well.

Her partner smiles once more, "I love you too Luan, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I think I'm ready for this." Then she leans in, "Are you?"

"Yes I am Maggie." The young woman responds, before kissing her partner again. Then she whispers, "So how about we put a smile on your face?" Then she boops her partner.

"Heh, let's do it Luan." Maggie goes, "We're gonna have a good time tonight."

The two lovers throws their arms around each other and immediately get to work… consummating their relationship the best way they know how.

And after a few short moments, the sounds of slapping, slipping and moaning emanate from the room. No doubt someone is going to think that the house is haunted in the morning.

* * *

From tragedy to light, Lynn Loud stands up to the fight! Despite what has happened to her in the months prior, she continues fighting with a fire!

Though she still hopes to recover, she will continue to discover! Wheelchair-bound or not, she'll make sure her battles are hard-fought!

She no longer needs to silently beg, she's got a team filled with legs. And so while she does still remember her breaks, she won't use them to become one of the fakes. He vengeance has come, now don't be dumb.

So while she may not walk again, her brains will make you insane!

:::

"All right team, you know what to do." Lynn declares, before motioning at the team in their way, "These guys love being straightforward, so to beat them you're going to have to remember my lessons on misdirection, got that."

The Royal Woods Roosters nod in agreement, "Understood Lynn!"

Then, she turns to Ronnie Anne, "Ronnie Anne, I'm going to need you to take point, got that?"

The Hispanic girl nods, "Care to tell me why coach?"

"If they did any research on our team, they'll know that you tend to be the one leading the charge, so I want you to act as a distraction while the team rushes around them and gets the ball around them, got that?"

Ronnie Anne nods, "Got it Lynn."

Then the girl turns to her white-haired sister, "Liberty, I need you to run offense, These guys will chase Ronnie Anne and you'll come in and rush passed them, got it?"

Liberty nods in agreement, "You got it coach!"

Lynn then wheels herself back and look up at her team, the twenty-two girls that have decided to come together in an attempt to become the best., "Huddle, you know what comes next." And with that, the team comes together.

"Remember guys, No pain, no regret, no remorse, no shame!" Lynn shouts, and with that the Roosters nod.

"You're the Royal Woods Raid Raptors. The enemy team is your prey! Treat them as such and you'll win! Now go out there and pull something that no one's seen before!"

The team breaks with that and heads out to the field, their smiles and faces filled with determination as they take to the open field and begin giving their opponents the longest game off their entire lives.

"So what do you think Lincoln?" Lynn asks the white-haired boy.

"About what sis?" Lincoln calmly responds.

"About all this, your twin having her own body, and you guys being on actually good terms?"

A wave of happiness begins to overtake the young loud, before he simply smiles, "It feels great sis, simply put, it feels great." Then he watches as his twin rushes passed the enemy team, easily rounding them and making the goal, _**"Great job sis!"**_

" _ **Thanks Lincoln! There's more where that came from coming up soon!"**_

And with that, Lynn and Lincoln sit back, simply taking in the game right in front of them.

* * *

Oh ho, well speak of the devil and he shall come, and this time Lincoln and Liberty Loud comes in with quite the sum!

With their twin minds, nothing can break these two! In fact, the world is open for them to sew!

Together they have so much love to give and together, they have so much life to live!

Even with strife or pain in the life, they will work to overcome all, and neither will let the other fall!

So welcome back once more, the twin souls of the Louds! From one to two, and now split apart! Will you welcome the twins that both have a heart!

:::

"So what do you wanna do today sis?" Lincoln calmly asks, his voice filled with an uncanny excitement, "After all, you won that game yesterday, so we have to celebrate it somehow!"

Liberty thinks for a moment. "Not sure bro, what could we do that could possibly be as exciting as raiding the enemy team?!"

Lincoln rubs his chin for a moment, "Hmm, I think I know just the game! And I think you know which one I'm talking about too, don't ya sis? We used to play it all the time!"

Liberty smiles, "Of course I remember Lincoln." Then she taps away at her Holo-projector, launching an ad for a specific game, one that takes place on motorcycles and involves the twins' favorite card game.

"You ready for this sis?" Lincoln asks, and Liberty gives a nod in agreement, "Yeah bro, let's do it!"

And with that, the two kids rush out of the room.

 _A few hours later…_

Lincoln and Liberty back into the room, this time carrying a golden trophy that reads: "1st place!"

"I can't believe we pulled it off sis!" Lincoln shouts, "We were finally able to win!"

"I couldn't have done it without you bro!" Liberty playfully punches her twin's arm.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for your relentless assault, I can guarantee that I couldn't have won!" Lincoln adds, before placing the trophy on the shelf.

Liberty rubs the back of her head, "Though if it wasn't for you grabbing those action cards, we definitely wouldn't have been able to last longer than maybe two turns!"

Then the two both chuckle.

"Heh…" Liberty goes, "Hey Lincoln…"

"Yeah Liberty?" The boy responds.

His sister than throws her arms around him, pulling him into a soft embrace, "I'm sorry for how I used to be. I'm sorry for hurting you and treating you like you were worthless bro! You're the best guy a girl could have!"

"Haha Liberty, I've already forgiven you for that!" Lincoln then rubs his sister's pure white hair. "After all, you've learned and grown, you're a better person now, and I'm glad to have you as my twin."

"Thanks Lincoln." Liberty responds, soft tears flowing down her cheeks.

And with that, Lincoln returns the hug.

* * *

Ahh yes, let's see who comes next… ahh yes, the girl who's life revolves around the text!

No more drugs or pain or parties, instead, the young Lucy has made her place with pugs, rain and smarties!

She loves to read and to write, and through that she has found her own way into the light! With Luna as singer and her as the writer, there's no one able to beat these fighters!

So from now on they work together, to create the melodies of the heart, and give their works an art!

:::

Lucy simply sits back and smiles, "I can't believe it, people love both my work and Luna's singing after all! And here I thought everything I was doing had no purpose. That I would be better off gone because no one seemed to notice me."

The young girl begins to tear up, before she simply stands up and makes her way to the room next door… making sure to take a glance at the empty bag of drugs she used to own, as she does so, "I don't need those things to feel happy anymore."

It takes her a moment to enter her elder sister's room.

"Hey Lucy." Luna greets, "What brings you here all of a sudden? I thought you wanted some alone time in your room so you could finish writing our next song and stuff."

"I know what I said Luna." Lucy declares, before moving back the tuffs of hair covering her pure blue eyes. "Thank you…" She whispers, though both of them know that Luna would be unable to properly hear it. So without another word, Lucy gets on Luna's bed with her and pulls her into a soft hug.

"You know if you ever need anything sis, feel free to ask!" Luna declares, before returning the hug, "You're my sister, and no matter what happens, I'll be there for you, go it?"

Lucy holds on tightly, begging her not to let go, and Luna complies by simply holding on.

And so together they begin to sing, _**Summer in the hills, the hazy days are to remember, when we were running still, the whole world like a book waiting to be opened. It was where we watched the season's change, with the roads lined with adventure. There were mountains to climb, but we still overcame. I still hear your voice in the wind, see your shadows in the trees, still hold onto your memory…"**_

The two look at each other with soft, nostalgic tears rolling down their cheeks, before they pull each other into soft hugs and gaze out the window.

"So wanna go outside? Maybe it'll help you write." Luna suggests and Lucy hesitates, "I don't know, I burn easily remember?"

"What if I give you an umbrella?" The older girl responds, assuming that Lucy had mentioned the weather.

"Ok." Lucy responds, and with that, the duo jumps down and gets back to work.

* * *

With a woof and a bark, Lana enters the frey! Let's see how she'll make my day?!

Of al the Louds she is one of the few to have not changed, then again, there's not much you can do for the deranged. Ehh, I suppose she's still happier this way, so why try to fix what's been broken without her say?

And so, Lana spends her time with Lola and Lily, the only two the understand her, besides the ones with fur.

Yet, she doesn't give up and simply does what dogs do, and after her adventure and her bone, that'll be anew!

:::

Just like before Lana rushes into the dog park, followed by Lily and Charles, "Woof-woof bark!" (This is going to be awesome!)

"Poo-poo!" (Yeah Sis!) Lily cheerfully responds, while Charles adds, "Bark-bark woof!" (Last one in is a rotten egg!)

And so the trio enter the dog park, while Rita and Lynn Sr. simply stand back and watch as their wolf-girl of a daughter begins to play around with the other dogs, while their ghost baby and actual pet dog join in.

"You know… now that I think of it honey…" Lynn Sr. takes a deep breath, "You know that one day, she's going to have to start acting like a normal person right?" He turns to his wife with concerned eyes, "After all, we won't be around to protect her forever."

Rita takes a deep breath as well, before looking upon her daughter.

Lana cheerfully barks and woofs at the other pets, before sniffing their butts just as if she were a normal dog. Though her overalls stop her from going any further with 'getting to know' the other dogs, not that she minded though!

"Of course, but for now, I think it best that we take care of her and bring her into the world of people slowly, so she won't end up like the other wild children that were thrown into the fires of society without protection."

Lynn Sr. nods in agreement, before walking over to a nearby bench and taking a seat. Rita follows suit by doing the same, "So do you think she's happy Lynn?"

The man takes another good look at his daughter, before giving a soft smile, "Yeah, I think she's happy. Even if we have to treat her like a puppy, as long as she's happy, we're the best parents we can be for her."

And with that, the married couple nuzzles each other affectionately.

While just a few feet away, Lana, Lily and Charles run around, having fun just as mere children would when their parents would.

Though Charles does end up going a bit too far. What the means is up to the watcher's interpretation.

"Poo-poo poo?" (So are you happy Lana?) Lily nervously asks. And Lana responds by climbing the gate and looking at a familiar bone, before smiling, "Woof bark, bark." (Yeah Sis, I'm happy.)

* * *

But remember, twins come in pairs, and the second is quite fair! Lola Loud is here, have no fear!

Unlike before, she now spends time with friends, and none of them would like to see her bends.

Don't get me wrong, her job wasn't great by all means, but she found kissing random boys to be… as thrilling as being queen!

Yet, for now she won't offer you her services for a price. So don't try to roll the dice. She will not be merciful to you. I'm sorry, it's best that you knew.

:::

Lola quietly wakes up once more and gets out of her bed. For once, the musk of the overpriced kissing booth not stuck to her, _"So this is what not having to wonder what boy I'll be kissing today feels like…"_

She smiles, "Hey Lana, come on!"

And with that, her twin perks up, before running over and licking her sister, "Come on, I need to walk you." Then Lola secures a soft blue collar to her before equipping a leash to her back, "Let's go sis."

"Woof!" Lana goes, sticking her tongue out as she does so. And with that she turns around and begins to pull Lola out the door and down the stairs.

"Heel sis! Heel!" Lola begs as her twin drags her out the door without hesitation, runs around the block and brings her home… all within a matter of ten minutes.

Lana burst s through the front door, with Lola holding onto her leash for dear life… only to finally let go and crash into the living room couch, while Lana runs off to another part of the house.

*Groan* Lola goes, before twisting and turning on the couch.

"Hey Lola." Leni greets, "How are ya?"

Immediately, the pink girl flinches in surprise, "Uhh, hi Leni, I didn't see ya there. I'm doin' ok, how about you?"

The young woman puts on a soft smile, "I'm all right too." Then she lifts up an unfamiliar magazine, "Just trying to get back into some old habits." Then with begging eyes, she looks upon her younger sister, "Would you like to join me?"

For a moment, Lola hesitates, but shrugs anyway, "Sure sis, I'd love to spend some time with you, after all, I have all the time in the world now."

Leni puts on a relieved smile, before taking a seat next to her sister. "Awesome! I really wanted to share this fashion magazine with you! I'm sure you'll love it!"

And so, Lola leans up against her older sister and they go through the book with a grace only those two could possibly pull off.

"Ooo, I want that one!" Lola goes, pointing to a sparkly pink dress as she does so.

"Don't you have that one already?" Leni raises an eyebrow.

Lola rubs the back of her head, "Heh, yeah, but I like it, so why not buy ten?!"

Leni chuckles, "Haha, fair enough sis."

And with that, they get to reading.

* * *

The house genius is still Lisa Loud, and by golly you should be proud!

From once alone to now in the zone? The young girl has passed though the burl!

Lisa is now a respected lady, she's no longer shady, but that doesn't mean she's a push over, oh no, when you meet her you better be sober!

Because if you aren't she'll turn you into a toad. Wouldn't that be quite the load?!

So give it up for the smart one, and now she knows how to have fun!

:::

"Just some tweaks here and there and…" Lisa whispers, before turning the nuts and bolts on her latest device, "And with that, the inter-dimensional matter transporter is complete!"

"You sure this is safe Lisa?" The orange-haired boy asks, before taking a good look at the schematics.

"Pish posh, all science has some danger to it!" Lisa then throws her arm around the boy, "After all, think about it Dexter, we'll be able to step into alternate realities and gain an understanding of universes outside our own! What's the worse that could happen?!" Then she takes his hand in her own.

Dexter thinks for a moment, "I'm not sure… I mean this has the potential to tear a hole in the time-space continuum…" Then he smiles, "I think that it sounds fun.

Lisa gives a smile as well, before nuzzling the boy, "That's why I… I like you Dexter, you understand me!"

Dexter blushes as well, before looking away, "That's why I like you as well Lisa… You're the only girl I've ever met that even came remotely close to understand what I do…"

And so they turn to face each other, before looking longingly into each other's eyes. Wordlessly, the two young children lean in, their hearts speeding up as their lips meet.

They throw their arms around each other and pull the kiss in tighter, only breaking up to breathe.

"And here I thought I gave up these little emotions for science…" Lisa blushes again, "I guess I was wrong."

Dexter smiles in response, "I thought the same thing Lisa, then I met you."

"So what do you wanna do next Dexter?" Lisa's voice is filled with a loving sweetness, as if for the first time, her emotions were genuine, and that she meant every word she would say.

The young boy thinks for a moment, "How about we take a look at alternate realities? After all, it seems that we have plenty of time and adventures to have together Lisa!"

The young girl smiles, before turning to face the complete console, "Hmm, how about 63i apostrophe backslash? That sounds like an interesting dimension to be in."

"Sure Lisa." Dexter smiles, and with that Lisa hits a few more buttons on the console, causing the complete interdimensional portal to turn on, creating a black and blue portal to the alternate reality.

And so, arm-in-arm, Dexter and Lisa grab their completed dimensional return devices and look at each other.

They give a soft nod, before turning and going inside.

Who knows what they'll see?!"

* * *

And of course, I could not forget the youngest of the bunch! Lily Loud comes around now to give everyone the hunch!

So what if her birth wasn't the best, she treats it like a jest! And from now on, she acts as the family's muse, and by fate's hand, that's a job she doesn't want to lose!

And so, the dead child of the Loud is too, so happy. And now, it's time for her to be snappy!

:::

Lily floats over to the waiting family in silence.

Soft afternoon sunlight filters through he open Loud House windows just as they had done countless times before.

"Poo-poo?" (How are you?) She asks, though she knows the family wouldn't understand her.

"Hey Lily." They cheerfully greet, putting a soft smile on the baby's face.

And so, with a soft wave of calmness overtaking them, she takes a seat on the couch. On the side couch, Lori and Carol sit together, cradling their two babies, while on the opposite side, Maggie and Luan sit together as well, with Maggie sitting in Luan's lap.

The rest of the siblings sit on the main couch, with Lola and Leni looking at fashion magazines together, Luna and Lucy songwriting, and Lincoln, Liberty and Lynn planning out the tactics for the next big game.

Lisa and Dexter sit on the floor in front of them, simply working on yet another random device that could do something amazing… if they ever figure out what it does of course. Behind them, their parents simply stand back, watching they joy their children would bring.

And Lana.

"Woof-woof!" (Hey Lily!) She cheerfully greets.

"Poo-poo!" (Hey Lana!) The ghost baby responds.

Lana thinks for a moment, before simply asking, "Woof, bark woof?" (Say Lily, are you happy?)

Lily smiles in response, "Poo-poo-poo, poo." (As long as I'm with you guys, I'm happy.)

And so, the duo sits next to each other and simply talks. The soft smiles on their faces speak of the countless adventures a wolf girl and a ghost baby could have together. After all, they could understand each other, so who better to spend time with?!

* * *

Parting is such sweet sorrow, my dear readers, my story is done and my tale has been told. The Loud Family is no longer broken and their lives, while still hard, have changed for the better.

Before I go, I wish to leave you with a poem, no it's not too morbid, it is just something I came up with a while back and I wish to share it with you.

 _Life is strange to say the least. It has no map and no set path to follow._

 _And yet, people still choose to go on, unsure if their choices will hold a meaning greater than that of themselves._

 _As the Guardian of Fate and Writer of Good, I assure you all, that your choices hold a meaning._

 _Though one may be broken, it only takes a light and time to heal the wounds._

 _So as I, your speaker, say my final farewells, I urge you: be kind, be courteous, be creative, and be yourselves. Through that, even the most broken can mend._

:::

With that final message, my dear readers, I bid thee adieu, and I take my bow.

I am Ethioth, Guardian Of Fate and Writer Of All Events Deemed Good, and now I take my leave.

Until next time!

 _ **The End.**_

20-8-5 5-14-4 9-19 23-8-5-18-5 23-5 2-5-7-9-14. 23-8-5-18-5 2-18-15-11-5-14 8-5-1-18-20-19 13-5-14-4 1-14-4 19-20-1-18-20 20-15 2-5-1-20 1-7-1-9-14! ~20-8-15-21-19-1-14-4 6-15-15-20 3-18-21-20-3-8.

23-18-9-20-9-14-7 9-14 18-8-25-13-5 9-19 19-20-9-12-12 8-1-18-4.

 **A/N And with that, this one-shot collection is complete! I hope you guys enjoyed! I thank Exotos135 and Insane Master Writer Studio for inspiring me and giving me the encouragement I needed to finish this story. I thank everyone who read, reviewed, and supported me in this endeavor! And lastly, I thank the people that worked on this story's TVTropes page!**

 **Please, feel free to PM me any ideas or suggestions you may have!**

 **Thanks for everything, I give you guys a 10/10, and wish you all the best! Until next time.**


End file.
